


To Love a Harpy

by pottermum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 44,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7009267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottermum/pseuds/pottermum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How long does it take Auror Harry Potter to fall in love with Ginny Weasley, Chaser of the Holyhead Harpies. Voldemort is dead, no Horcruxes, Harry grew up with his parents and siblings but never went to Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry and his team of Aurors beamed happily as James Potter, head of the Auror department, heaped praise on them for the capture of some rogue villains who were selling dodgy potions to various appothecaries around London. It had been an ongoing case for several weeks but they'd had a break with an informer whose information had been what they'd needed.

“Notes of commendation will be going in all your files. Now, go, get out of here, it's Friday,” said James, cheerfully.

The team left the head Auror's office, still on a high from the capture. Like Harry, they were fairly new Aurors, having just completed their three years of training. Each Auror got the chance to be the lead on a case, and this was Harry's first turn as lead, so it was quite a coup for him.

“Come on Harry, we all want to buy you a drink!” called out Matt, one of Harry's team.

“Go on, son, enjoy it. Good thing you don't live at home any more, or your mother would insist on waiting up for you,” chuckled James, patting his son on the shoulder.  
“You did good, Harry, showed some real leadership out there today. I'm proud of you, son.” 

“Thanks, Dad, but a good leader is only as good as his team. You taught me that,” said Harry.

James nodded. “You know you'll be relegated back to the regular team next time, don't you? I can't be seen to play favourites, which is why I never evaluated you. Robards will be writing his report on how you did on this mission,” he said.

“I understand, Dad. I don't want any special favours or treatment. I want to earn my way,” said Harry, determinedly.

The truth was, Harry wasn't sure he was cut out to be an Auror. He'd had a stroke of luck on this case, but overall, he was average in the class. He'd wanted to be an Auror like his dad all his life, but since he'd completed his training and found out what it was really like, now, he wasn't so sure. Still, it felt good to know he'd done everything right that day.

“Good lad. Now go, your team is ready to celebrate and, as usual, I've got a crazy load of paperwork to get through,” sighed James.

“You really need a holiday,” said Harry.

“I have to admit, that does sound good,” said James, returning to the seat behind his desk.

“Hey, will you tell AJ to join us at the pub when he finishes his shift,” said Harry. His younger brother still had a couple of hours to go, as a second year trainee.

“Will do, and I'll tell your mother not to worry. You'll keep an eye on your brother, won't you?' asked James.

“Dad, come on, I'm the responsible one, remember?” laughed Harry.

The two brothers were so alike and yet so dissimilar. Harry was dark haired with his mother's green eyes. AJ, or Andrew James, was fairer, with his father's hazel eyes. While Harry was quieter, AJ was more outgoing. This was due to a prophecy made about Harry before he was born.

James and Lily learned of the prophecy shortly after she discovered she was pregnant. They immediately placed their newly bought house in Godric's Hollow under the Fidelias, with James' best friend, Sirius, as secret keeper.

Harry's birth had brought so much joy to James and Lily, as well as James' parents, Euphemia and Fleamont. He'd been a happy baby and Lily hadn't found it a hardship to be in seclusion with him and James. 

With talk that Voldemort himself was trying to locate the Potters, Sirius decided it was too obvious that he was the Potter's secret keeper. After some discussion, they decided to entrust one of their inner circle, Peter Pettigrew to be the new secret keeper. He agreed, and they were all convinced they would be safe.

However, late on October thirtieth, Peter came to Godric's Hollow to confess his weakness. Under torture he had admitted their location to Voldemort and soon he would be coming after them. 

Lily and baby Harry were immediately taken to Potter Manor, while James, Sirius and Peter made a plan. While they packed up everything Lily wanted to save, they called the Aurors.

The next night, when Voldemort made his move, he was allowed to enter the Potter's house. There, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter confronted him, with a team of Aurors. Voldemort tried to kill James in fury, but Peter threw himself in front of James, sacrificing himself. In the subsequent wand fire from the Aurors, Voldemort was killed. 

As there was much damage to the house, James and Lily decided to stay at Potter Manor with his ailing parents. If they tended to be overprotective at times with Harry, they figured they had reason. They only allowed trusted friends, like Frank and Alice Longbottom, or Marlene McKinnon to join them. Alice and Lily had both worked in the Department of Mysteries, and went through their pregnancies together. In fact, their sons were born only hours apart.

Fleamont and Euphemia survived six months after the birth of their second grandson, Andrew James. Harry doted on his little brother, and it never bothered him he only had his brother and Neville as friends.

James' other best friend Remus home schooled both Harry and Andrew, and Neville too. However Neville went to Hogwarts at the age of eleven, whereas James and Lily decided to keep Harry and Andrew at home.

A daughter, Emmaline, completed their happy family, named in honour of another good friend, an Auror killed on that Halloween night. Emma was like Lily in looks, from her red hair to her green eyes. She completely had Sirius and James wrapped around her finger, and she adored her older brothers.

With younger siblings, Harry always bore the burden of responsibility, and he bore it well. He was happiest amongst his dad and Uncles Sirius and Remus, listening to their stories. If he wished for close friends to have adventures with, he knew he could always count on Neville and Andrew to stand by him. He was often shy amongst strangers, particularly females. Apart from his mother and sister, or Aunt Marlene, he hadn't been around too many. When he went to Diagon Alley as a teen, girls would giggle and point, making him self conscious. It hadn't improved as he got older, especially as his family was well known, one of the oldest wizarding families in their world.

Harry had always pictured himself becoming an Auror, and he easily passed the tests to become a trainee. He found his confidence gaining, and he enjoyed the camaraderie of the other trainees, knowing these other men and women could one day save his life. He was well liked amongst them, but wasn't one for going out clubbing and drinking himself silly while ogling witches. He also didn't like random witches coming up to him and groping him, or shouting at him over the loud music. 

He had liked one girl, and suggested they go back to his apartment, to talk and get to know each other better. Well, this girl started snogging him and although Harry wasn't really enjoying it, he was a twenty year old virgin, so decided to go with it. However, he hadn't been expecting her to touch his dick, and even though it was through his pants, it was still so new and exciting, he came. The girl was angry, Harry was embarrassed and it became the end of the 'date'. So here he was, still a twenty five year old virgin. His younger brother had more luck with witches than he did!

“Hey, Harry, go, get out of here,” said James.

“Right, I'm off,” said Harry.

“Don't do anything I wouldn't,” winked James.

“Ha, if I believed all your Marauder stories, that doesn't give me plenty of scope,” grinned Harry.

“They're all true, every one of them,” winked James. “Except the ones where Sirius gets the girl.”

Harry laughed and waved goodbye to his dad.

-Hours later-

“To Harry, a great team leader,” toasted Sven, raising a Firewhiskey.

“We already did that one,” complained Tracy. “Here's to those green eyes of his. Drives all the girls crazy,” she said, tossing back a shot.

“What girls? I aint never seen him with any witch,” said Seamus. “Maybe he likes the wizards, hey,Harry?” 

“Shut it, Finnegan,” grinned Harry, taking another shot glass as it was handed to him and tossing it back. “I like the ladies.” 

“Me too,” grinned Tracy, tossing an arm over his shoulder. She looked around the pub. “Bet I can hook up before you do. I got my eye on that pretty red head over there.” 

Harry had noticed her earlier, and had been working up the nerve to go and meet her. Actually, he'd only noticed her back view, as she'd been standing with her back to him and his team. Her hair shone in the light, rippling down her back and ending just above a nicely rounded butt. Her legs were encased in denim and she was wearing ankle boots. She was gesturing with her hands as she talked to a group of people, men and women. They were smiling and laughing at what she was saying.

Harry scowled. “I had my eye on her,” he pouted, and tossed back another Firewhiskey.

Tracy's eyes widened. “Merlin, the bloody Holyhead Harpies team just walked in. If I can't get lucky tonight with one of them, I'm giving up women and going straight,” she declared. She got up and ran her fingers through her hair.

“How do I look?” she asked everyone.

“I'd do you,” smirked Seamus.

“You'd be so grateful for anyone to get close to your tiny pecker that you'd do anyone,” said Tracy sweetly, making everyone laugh. “Bye boys, don't wait up.” She walked up to the bar where a couple of Harpy players were and started chatting. Harry saw a couple stop to talk to the red head he'd been eyeing.

Harry greatly admired Tracy's confidence, but grumpily tossed back another shot. “I'm going to go and talk to her,” he stated, pointing at the red head. He stood, but had to grasp the table so he didn't fall over. By the time he steadied himself and looked over in her direction, she'd gone.

“Hey, where did she go?” he asked in dismay.

“She went that-a-way,” said Chris, pointing in the direction of the private rooms upstairs. “With some of the Harpies. Maybe she likes witches too.”

Seamus nodded drunkenly in agreement, pointing the other way. “Go get her, tiger!”

Harry nodded drunkenly and saluted. “Auror Potter is on the job.” He winked and smirked.

“That's it. Go and tell her that, offer her your protection. Women love that,” grinned Mikey. “One for the road.” He thrust a shot glass in Harry's hand. “To witches.”

“To witches,” said the men at the table, raising their glasses and skolling the contents down.

“To wizards,” said the other two female Aurors on his team, Amy and Susan.

“Hey, keep an eye out for my brother, won't you?” slurred Harry. Amy and Susan gave him a thumbs up.

Harry turned and fumbled his way to the stairs. It took him some time to get to the first floor and he nearly fell a time or two.

Someone was coming up the stairs behind him. “Are you going to the party?” the witch asked him, looking amused.

Harry looked at her. She was all fuzzy and he wished she'd stop spinning. “Is she in there, the red head?” 

“Ginny? Yeah, she's in there,” grinned Georgia, the Harpies Seeker.

“Then that's where I'm going.” He puffed out his chest. “I'm an Auror and I'm here to protect her.” 

“Ginny? Oh honey, you don't need to worry about her.” 

“Ginny,” sighed Harry. Ginny was a lovely name, the loveliest name he'd ever heard. “Will you take me to Ginny?” he slurred.

“Definitely. Come with me, honey,” said Georgia, taking his hand.

She opened the door to a room. Harry was hit with loud music and peered in, hoping to see this Ginny.

“Hey Harpies! Seems we've got an Auror out here, wanting to offer his protection,” called Georgia, pushing Harry to the centre of the room. He was immediately surrounded.

“Erm, is Ginny here?” he asked timidly.

“Offering protection or carrying protection,” quipped a Harpy.

“I'll be Ginny,” said another.

“You can protect me, sugar,” said another.

Harry turned around as one Harpy after another called out Ginny's name. He was starting to get dizzy and was feeling hot. He undid the top two buttons on his shirt.

“Woo hoo, get it off,” called a Harpy.

“Or we'll get it off for you!” called another Harpy.

Harry spun around, looking for Ginny, or the door. Suddenly he didn't feel too good.  
“I don't feel good,” he mumbled.

The Harpies all gathered round him, getting closer and closer. They led him to a bedroom and helped him to lay down. “It's all right. We know how to make you feel better,” one said, smirking. “Right, Harpies!”

“Right!” they cheered. They undid more buttons on his shirt, and Harry immediately felt cooler.

Harry smiled drunkenly as several faces loomed over him. These nice ladies were trying to help him. “ Will Ginny be here soon?” he asked, hopefully.

“Sure she will, sugar,” smirked a Harpy. 

Harry smiled. Then he passed out.

-Next Morning-

Harry blearily opened his eyes, then immediately shut them again, as the light hurt them. He then tried just opening one eye, which seemed to help. He tentatively looked around. It seemed as if he were in a bedroom and despite the sheet over his lower body, he was pretty sure he was naked underneath.

He moved slightly, only then becoming aware one hand was handcuffed to the iron bed head. He started to panic, till he saw his wand on the bedside table. He reached for it, and cast Alohamora to unlock the handcuffs. His arm sagged in relief and he rubbed the wrist where the shackles had rubbed against his skin.

His mouth felt disgusting and he felt dirty and a bit achy. He looked for a clock but couldn't see one. What the hell had he done last night?

“Hello? Anyone out there?” he called cautiously. There was no answer.

He suddenly needed to pee, so he carefully sat up, still feeling light headed. He realised he hadn't eaten since breakfast yesterday morning. They'd been out on their case over lunch, and too busy celebrating last night to think about food. Harry cursed himself for being so stupid. He winced. He had a hell of hang over, for the first time ever. It wasn't something he wanted to do again.

He gingerly got out of bed and stumbled to the adjoining room, which thankfully was a bathroom. He lifted the lid of the loo and peed, yawning as he did so. He ran one hand through his hair, while the other gave his dick a shake as he finished. He flushed then decided to have a shower, hoping the hot water would soothe his aching body.

He turned the shower on, letting steam fill the room. He found some soap, so hopped in and started to wash himself. He closed his eyes, letting the hot water run over him as he soaped himself up and washed his aching body. Once he was done, he leaned his head against the cool shower wall, debating whether to find somewhere close by for breakfast, or just head home. The water cascaded over his body, and he started to feel better.

He finally turned the shower off and stepped out. The steam had fogged the mirror, so he towel dried himself off. He couldn't see a comb or brush, so finger combed his hair. He couldn't tell how bad his hair was, so he used the damp towel to clear the mirror and peered in at his reflection.

“What the hell?” he gasped. His whole upper body was covered in bite marks. He looked down and gasped again. The bite marks were also over his abdomen. Taking a breath, he looked at his dick.

He let out a breath. It was...intact, but there were bite marks all around his thighs. What the bloody hell had happened to him last night? He needed to get out of here and get some food before finding one of his so called mates who had left him here at the mercy of...

The Harpies! He suddenly remembered. He had gone upstairs, looking for the red head one. What was her name again? He walked out of the bathroom and back to the bedroom, looking for his clothes. When he couldn't find them, he grabbed his wand and went into the main room. Man, his body ached.

Merlin, what a mess. The clock showed ten o'clock, so he assumed house keeping would be up soon. He found his pants and shirt, but no sign of his underwear or shoes and socks. He quickly got dressed, just as there was a knock at the door.

“House keeping,” said a female voice, and a witch opened the door. She sighed as she looked around at the mess. “Those Harpies!” 

She seemed startled as she saw Harry. He blushed as she looked knowingly at him. “Erm, good morning,” he mumbled, his head screaming for coffee and a pain potion.

“Not often they leave a live one,” said the cleaner, amused. “Can you walk, boy?”

Boy! “Course I can,” said Harry, affronted. He went to walk past her, cursing himself for walking stiffly.

The cleaner chuckled knowingly. “Know how to party, those Harpies.”

“I need to go. Erm, if you should find some mens shoes and socks and, erm, underwear, you can just throw them out,” said Harry, trying not to blush.

“They usually take the underwear as a souvenir,” cackled the cleaner.

Harry couldn't fight his blush now. “Erm, right. Well, goodbye.” 

“Bye, Sweetcheeks,” she called as he left. Her cackling laugh followed him as he went down the stairs and headed for the front door.

“Mr Potter?” 

Harry turned to the lady behind the bar. “Yes?”

“I believe this is yours. They asked me to give it to you when you came down,” said the lady, handing him his wallet.

He grabbed it, nodding his thanks. He opened it and checked it, relieved to see all his money and Auror ID still intact.

“Thank you,” he said to the lady.

“There's coffee in the pot if you want a cup. Take away too, if you want,” grinned the lady.

Harry inhaled the aroma as she poured him a cup. He took a sip and started to feel human again. He sighed in relief, much to the amusement of the lady behind the bar.

“Do they do that often?” Harry asked her.

“The Harpies? Yeah, when they play locally, and they win. It's always a big money earner for us,” grinned the lady. “Lots of drinking and partying. Not all of them, mind you. I aint never seen Gwenog Jones in here. I'd love to meet her. She's a true champion, she is.” 

“What about erm, Ginny?” asked Harry, the name coming to him suddenly. 

“Wildcat? Yeah, she was here last night. Not for long though,” said the lady. “Got an urgent owl and left.” 

“Okay, thanks. Especially for this,” said Harry, getting his wallet out to pay for a cup of coffee.

The lady waved his efforts away. “It's on the house. Aint too many men able to walk out of here after a night partying with the Harpies, let me tell you,” she said.

Harry tried to smile at her admiration, but it made him feel ill. He just wished he could remember something, anything.

“Well, bye,” he said.

“Bye, love,” said the lady, getting back to restocking the bar.

As Harry went outside, the morning sunshine was like a knife to his head. He decided Apparating was the lesser of two evils as far as his head and his stomach was concerned. Still, he barely managed not to fall over as he Apparated to the apartment he shared with Ernie Macmillan.

His friend wasn't home, which Harry was grateful for. He wasn't in the mood to be asked questions he couldn't answer.

He fixed himself some bacon, eggs and toast for breakfast, along with another coffee. He felt decidedly better after that, but tired, so he went to his room.

He flopped down on his bed, his arm over his eyes. He winced as he rolled over, damning himself for not having any hangover potion in the house. Not that he and Ernie had ever needed one. Party animals they definitely weren't!

He crawled under his covers, already feeling sleep creeping up on him. He took off his shirt but left his pants on. As he looked at the bite marks on his chest, he wondered if Ginny had given him any of them. The thought of her giving him ones around his thighs made his dick jump. He briefly wondered why she had to leave early.

Still, as hard as he tried, he couldn't remember what had happened last night, and he was definitely in no hurry to see any Harpies again for a long time, pretty red heads or not.

He pulled the covers over his head and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the original opening chapter.

Harry Potter and his younger brother Andrew sat in the lounge, awaiting their parents arrival. Harry was the elder, at 25, while Andrew was 23. Both brothers were Aurors, continuing in their father's footsteps. Their sister was in her last year at Beauxbatons. Their mother, Lily, had owled both boys earlier, requesting their presence at a family dinner at seven.

It was a week after the Harpies night at the pub. Harry had been the subject of ribbing all week, but none of his team could tell him what happened upstairs. Even Tracy, who had hooked up with one of the Harpy Beaters, had no idea, as she and her new friend had gone to Tracy's apartment instead of upstairs.

AJ hadn't gone to the pub that night, as he'd been injured during a training session. So no-one had thought to check on Harry, with Amy and Susan the only sober ones, and they left the pub by eleven.

In the end, Harry decided the best thing to do was forget the night ever happened. Unfortunately, the bite marks wouldn't go away, so he had a daily reminder. He also vowed he'd never get that drunk again. He was glad his parents and brother hadn't heard what had happened.

When they checked with each other, neither Harry, nor AJ had any idea what the meeting was about. They both hoped there was nothing wrong. A family dinner could mean the four of them, or it could include their father's best friends, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, as well as the men's partners, Nymphadora Tonks and Marlene McKinnon. 

Remus and Tonks had married and were expecting a baby soon. Despite being much younger than Remus, Tonks, who was also Sirius' second cousin, had fitted in well with The Marauders, as they liked to call themselves.

Harry was sitting by the fireplace reading the Daily Prophet when his brother came in and handed him a Butterbeer. 

“Looks like a roast with all the trimmings for tea,” said Andrew.

“Dad's favourite,” said Harry. Andrew nodded, his mouth set in worry.

Their mother came in, smiling to see her handsome sons. “Good evening, boys.” 

Harry stood to greet his mother. “Hi Mum, you're looking well,” he said, kissing her cheek. Lily smiled at her eldest son, the image of her James.

“Well? She looks smashing,” teased Andrew, hugging her tight and lifting her off her feet.

Lily laughed. “Andrew, put me down.” He did so, and she palmed his face, running one hand down his cheek. He had her family colouring, fair headed but with red tones. He resembled her beloved father in looks, except he had James' eyes. 

“Where's the old man?” asked Andrew, pouring her a glass of her favourite wine.

“Enough of the old, thanks, Andrew.”

Lily beamed while Harry and Andrew turned to see their father enter the lounge. He kissed Lily on the cheek and accepted the Butterbeer Andrew handed him.

“How are you, Dad?” asked Harry.

“I'm good, son,” said James, sitting next to his wife on the sofa, his arm around her.

“So what's with the summons, Dad?” asked Andrew.

“Your mother and I are going to take a holiday. We wanted to ask you both to check on the house every now and then,” said James.

“How long will you be gone?” asked Harry.

“Four weeks. Your mother wants to be back when Tonks has the baby. Sirius and Marlene are joining us,” said James, looking fondly at his wife.

“Where are you going?” asked Andrew. He raised his eyebrows at Harry.

“The Greek Isles. Sunshine and swimming. If I can ogle your mother in a bikini, so much the better,” grinned James. Lily blushed and slapped his knee.

“When are you leaving?” asked Harry. He was trying to decide if he should move back home while they were away. Ernie had just got a girlfriend who was over their place quite a bit. He thought they could both do with some space.

“Tomorrow morning. Our Portkey leaves at nine, and by ten thirty I expect to be beach side with a cocktail,” preened James. Lily smiled and nodded in agreement.

The Potter's House Elf, Lainey, announced that dinner was ready. Both younger men stood and waited for their father. Lily took his arm, and they went in to the dining table.

They exchanged small talk over dinner; James asking both sons about cases they were involved in.

As they were lingering over dessert and coffee, Lily and James dropped their bomb. “Boys, I do have a small favour to ask you both while we're away,” said James.

“Sure Dad, anything,” said Harry.

“Just name it,” agreed Andrew, nodding.

“As you know, the Potter Foundation is heavily involved in many charities. This year we chose to sponsor the 'Hope for All' orphanage, a worthy cause indeed,” said James.

Both boys nodded. They had been actively involved in their parents charities since a young age; their parents having taught them the value of giving back to the community.

“Your father has already booked and paid for the holiday, but it completely slipped my mind that this is the time we start planning for our big fund raiser. It's the biggest part of our foundation, and I hate to think of letting the orphanage down,” said Lily.

“What can we do to help, Mum?” asked Harry. 

“I need you both to take my place on the planning committee. I've hired a brilliant young witch, and she's up to date with everything. She has all my notes and ideas. I'll need you to sit down and brainstorm with her the best direction we can take to raise the money we need,” said Lily.

“What about our work?” asked Andrew.

Lily waved away his concerns. “You should only need to meet with my new assistant, Hermione, a few times to make the vital decisions. Then just check in with her to see if she needs any assistance, although I doubt she will. I have never met a more self- contained witch than her,” chuckled Lily.

“We'll be back for the big event, whatever you decide to do. We'll be stopping off in France and bringing your sister home with us. Boys, your mother is relying on you both to see this through for her,” said James.

“Sure, no worries,” said Harry. His mother handed him a file.

“Hey, you know me. I love a good party,” said Andrew, smiling at his mother. “You can count on us, Mum, Dad,” he said. Harry nodded, while Andrew took the file his mother gave him.

“I've got a room booked at the Ministry in one of the function rooms, but if it's not what you need, please tell Hermione to cancel it. Boys, this really means a lot to me. I know you'll do a great job,” said Lily.

“We will, Mum. You and Dad deserve a holiday,” said Harry.

“Good luck keeping Uncle Sirius out of trouble,” grinned Andrew.

“I'm good, but I'm not that good. Besides, he's Marlene's problem now,” said James.

Harry hugged his mother while Andrew hugged his dad. “Make sure you and Dad get some rest too, Mum,” he whispered. Lily patted his cheek.

“Take care, old man,” teased Andrew. 

James cuffed him over the head good naturedly. “Again with the old man,” he sighed, shaking his head.

“We'll see ourselves out. We'll owl you,” both boys told their parents.

“See you in four weeks,” said their parents.

HGHGHG

“What we need to do is get a 'name',” said Hermione, in her no nonsense tone. She had taken immediate control of the meeting after Harry had contacted her to get things under way.

Harry and Andrew looked at her, then each other in confusion.

“A name, a face. A celebrity to front our fund raiser. It's been done successfully in the past. Don't get me wrong, the Potter name is very well recognised and respected in our world, but a celebrity would really be a great way to kick things off,” said the bushy haired witch.

“There's not really a lot of celebrities in our world, Hermione. We're not like the Muggles, with their movie stars and singers,” said Andrew.

“There are celebrities from the wireless. Our grandmother was a huge Celestine Warbuck fan,” reminded Harry.

Andrew's face lit up. “Hey, how about that witch who's always in the paper. You know, Harry, the one with the big-” He used his hands to describe the witch in question's sizeable assests.

“Our celebrity, and I use the term loosely, needs to be a role model, particularly for young children. Here, I have selected a few candidates. Look through them and tell me what you think,” said Hermione, shooting Andrew a dirty look. He winked at her, making her scowl.

Hermione's 'few' candidates turned out to be thirty. One by one, they dismissed most of them. In the end they narrowed it down to three. Susan Bones, the youngest and first female Deputy of the Department for Care of Magical creatures. 

“She's quite high profile, being the niece of Amelia Bones, our Minister of Magic. She's a great example of young women succeeding at the Ministry,” beamed Hermione.

“Who else do we have?” asked Andrew.

“The last two are Quidditch players. Oliver Wood and Ginny Weasley,” said Hermione, looking at her list.

“Quidditch? All right, now you're talking. Merlin, it's been so long since we've been to a match, hasn't it Harry?” asked Andrew.

Harry nodded, finding the file on Oliver Wood suddenly very interesting. It had to be a bizarre coincidence that they were even considering Ginny Weasley.

“Quidditch players are always popular. They represent hard work, determination to succeed, healthy body, healthy mind,” recited Hermione. “It's also a good chance to get lots of free publicity, just by having them wear a shirt or mention the Foundation in a sports interview,” she said.

“Why these two players?” asked Harry. Surely, out of all the Quidditch players, she could have opted for anyone but Ginny Weasley, or any Harpy, in fact!

Hermione pulled out the last issue of Quidditch Monthly. “They were both voted as Most Popular Male and Female players by the fans,” she said. She then pulled out two files.

“Oliver Wood, twenty-eight. Played for England twice, current captain of Puddlemere United. Has won Keeper of the Year, Player of the Year and Quidditch's Sexiest Player of the Year, three years ago. Not married, but has a fiancee, Katie Bell. Is known as a good sport, steady and reliable,” read Hermione, of the file she had compiled.

“Yes, but is he as pretty as this one?” asked Andrew, holding up a photo of Ginny Weasley. He turned to Hermione. “Tell me about her.” 

“Ginny Weasley, twenty four. Recruited to the Holyhead Harpies straight out of Hogwarts. Best newcomer her first year, best team player as voted by her peers her second year, runner up in the Chaser awards her second year. Best player in the league last year, top scorer of the year last year. Has quite a large fan base for such a young player. Tipped to be picked for the next World Cup. Was a major player in the Harpies win in the finals last year and current Sexiest Player,” read Hermione. 

“She's my pick. Harry, what do you think?” asked Andrew. 

“I'd go for one of the Quidditch players,” said Harry. “They really are the celebrities of our world,” he said, and like Hermione said, a lot of opportunity for publicity.” 

“But which one?” asked Hermione. “You just can't pick her because you think she's pretty,” she scolded Andrew.

“And single! It just so happens that this is our lucky weekend,” said Andrew. “Puddlemere are taking on the Harpies Friday night. Looks like the three of us are going to the match,” he said.

“You don't need me to go,” said Hermione, immediately.

“Yes, we do. You're going,” said Andrew. He turned to his brother. “Harry?”

Harry was staring at the photo of Ginny Weasley, and she was staring back at him. Funny, it was like she was studying him. “Hmm? Oh yeah, I'll go,” he said. With a hat pulled down low over his eyes.

“Fine, I'll go,” huffed Hermione. “Only so I can see any possible future promotional opportunities. I don't really care for Quidditch,” she said.

HGHGHG

The match was evenly poised, and had been hard fought. Harry hadn't intended to focus on Ginny Weasley, but she was good, damn good. He found it hard to drag his eyes off her, especially as she was always in the middle of the action. While he himself preferred to play Seeker and usually looked out for the Snitch, tonight his eyes were on the Chasers and the Keepers.

Ginny scored again, and Harry could tell Oliver was getting frustrated at her ability to score against him nearly every time. She'd easily scored half the Harpies goals, and had assisted with another couple.

She also had a lot of fans. There was a group of young men sitting at one end who had bare chests with an initial painted on, to spell out her name. Sitting next to Harry, Andrew and Hermione, in a separate box, was a group of red heads that made Harry wonder if they could be family. There were a lot of males, including a pair of twins that looked familiar.

Ginny slammed another goal past Oliver, who kicked the post in frustration. Andrew and Harry exchanged amused looks as Hermione sighed and shook her head, before making a notation on Oliver's file.

“They've seen the Snitch!” a fan yelled, and all the fans around stood and cheered their Seekers on. As Ginny intercepted a pass and shot yet another goal, the Harpy Seeker held her hand up triumphantly, the Snitch fluttering in her hand.

Harry kept his eyes on Ginny and Oliver, who were close together. They landed on the ground, talking and laughing. They both turned and Ginny pointed to the box next to theirs. Oliver waved and pointed at them. Ginny patted him on the back, they talked for several more seconds then Oliver walked off, following his defeated team.

Ginny flew up to meet her triumphant team in the air. They flew laps, revving up the crowd. The big screen showed the words, CLAP, CLAP. The Harpy players were enticing people to get involved. Soon, the entire stadium was singing the Harpy's team song; the words flashing up on the big screen.

The players were flying around, getting the crowd excited. After the song, Harry watched as Ginny flew low, high five-ing lots of the children who had gathered near the fence to see their favourites. Hermione made a notation in Ginny's file, then watched as Ginny then flew over to the young men with the bare chests.

“WILD THING!”they called. “YOU MAKE MY HEART SING!”

“WE LOVE YOU, WILDCAT WEASLEY!” they called.

Ginny blew them a kiss and flew away. She came to a halt close to where Harry was sitting, and spoke to a young girl. She hovered there, talking, then to Harry's surprise, she helped the girl sit on her broom and carefully took off. The little girl, maybe four or five, beamed and waved as she sat in the protectiveness of Ginny's arms, as she slowly flew them low around the pitch. One of the other Harpies handed the little girl the winning Snitch. They all did a final lap, waving to the fans, before flying down to the ground and into their rooms.

Harry, Andrew and Hermione stood. Harry and Andrew exchanged looks, but it was Hermione who spoke.

“Gentleman, I think we've found our spokesperson. Ginny Weasley it is,” she declared.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry sat impatiently in the visitors room at Holyhead. He was only here to calm Hermione down. She had fire-called him early that morning, imploring him to get in touch personally with Ginny Weasley, as every owl she herself had sent in the three days since the Quidditch match had not been answered. Andrew was off on a mission for work, so it had fallen to Harry as it was his day off.

He tapped his fingers impatiently, causing the receptionist, Lavender, to look up. She smiled sympathetically at him, as she had done the last half hour after assuring Harry that Miss Weasley had arrived and was definitely in the office- somewhere.

Several Harpy players had walked past and looked at Harry. A couple giggled and another couple laughed and whispered to each other, looking back at him. One even commented, “Back for more, Harry?” which made him blush. He knew it had been a mistake to come to Holyhead; like a bleeding man walking in to a vampire's den.

A red headed male had come in fifteen minutes ago, nodding briefly at Harry. Lavender had brightened up at his appearance.

“Any messages, Lav?” he asked.

“Yes, Ron,” she said handing them over. “Mr Potter here, is keen to speak with Ginny.”

“It might not be the best time, Lav,” he said, in a low tone, shooting an apologetic look at Harry.

“Oh, did she- ?” Lavender didn't have to say any more; Ron nodded, then disappeared though a door, not sparing Harry another glance.

Harry almost growled in frustration. He'd give Ginny Weasley another fifteen minutes, then he was done. He'd tell Hermione to forget about Ginny and get in touch with Oliver Wood.

Lavender came out from behind her desk and approached Harry. “Ginny may not be available today after all, Mr Potter. There's been a situation and-”

“I've been waiting here for over an hour. I only require fifteen minutes of Miss Weasley's time, please,” said Harry.

“Lav, hey Lav, got a minute?” called Ron, from behind the door he'd gone into earlier.

Lavender held up a finger at Harry, then went to find Ron. Harry looked around, then decided to be pro active and go find Ginny Weasley himself. He went behind Lavender's desk and through a door on the opposite side to where Ron and Lavender had gone through.

He wandered down a hall when he happened to see Ginny disappear into an office. He quickly hurried after her. The door shut seconds before he got there. Without thinking, he knocked and entered.

Startled, she looked up, grabbed her wand and cast a shield charm. “Who the hell are you?” she asked, startled.

“Miss Weasley? Ginny Weasley?” he asked, impressed despite himself at her quick reaction. She seemed almost larger than life in the air, yet she was tiny, petite. She wore jeans and a Holyhead tee shirt. Her hair was tousled, as if she had ran her fingers through it often.

“I'm sorry for barging in on you like this, but I've been waiting to see you for over an hour,” said Harry, smiling in a way his mother told him was charming.

“It's really not a good time,” she sighed, picking up a quill and sitting at a desk.

“Please, just give me ten, fifteen minutes of your time, then I'll go and leave you to your, erm...” Harry looked down at the parchment in front of her.

“Eulogy, Mr Potter. I'm trying to write a Eulogy for a little girl of seven, who will never be eight,” she said, her eyes flashing dangerously.

Harry thought quickly. “The girl from the match against PU last week?” he asked.

“You were there?” she asked. Harry nodded. Ginny sighed. “She died early this morning.” 

“I'm sorry. Truly sorry, I had no idea,” stammered Harry. Well, shit, what did he do now? 

Just then, Ron burst into the room. “What the bloody hell is going on here?” he asked, looking angrily at Harry.

Ginny dropped the shield charm. “It's fine, Ron,” she said tiredly.

Ron turned to Harry. “Look mate, now's not the best time. Maybe tomorrow you could-”

“Its fine, Ron. He's here now. You've got ten minutes, Mr...?” Ginny looked at him enquiringly.

“Potter. I'm Harry Potter, and I'm representing my family, the Potter Foundation. Miss Weasley-” began Harry, when Ginny interrupted him.

“Ginny. Just... call me Ginny,” she said, smiling tiredly. Ron crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Harry.

Harry tried to ignore the unfamiliar sensations happening in his stomach and chest right now.

“Ginny, our foundation is sponsoring the 'Hope For All' orphanage, and we're looking for someone well known who can act as our spokesperson for the next few weeks, as we countdown to our big fund raiser ball,” said Harry, having memorised Hermione's script verbatim.

Ginny frowned, so Harry hurried on.

“You are a terrific person, exactly who we are looking for. You have a lot of fans, male and female. You play the game hard but fair, and you exemplify great sportsmanship. You are a part of a well known magical family and you're easy on the eye.” 

That had not been in Hermione's script, and Ginny raised an eyebrow at him after he said it. Inwardly, Harry cringed at himself. 'Keep talking, Potter, keep talking!'

“As our spokesperson, you-yes?” he asked, as Ginny put her hand up in a gesture for him to stop.

“Mr Potter,” she began.

“Harry, please,” he interrupted.

“I think we're done here,” said Ron, looking between the two.

“Please Ginny. Two more minutes,” begged Harry, anxious to spend as much time as he could with her.

“Harry, you don't need to continue,” said Ginny.

“You heard her, mate. Time to go,” said Ron.

“Ron, did that letter to the Potter Foundation get sent off this morning?” she asked.

Ron looked at Ginny, then went into the hall. “Lav, did those letters get sent off this morning?” he yelled.

Ginny and Harry didn't hear her reply, but Ron nodded. “Yeah, they did, Gin,” he said.

“Harry, I think you'll find my response to your request is already at the Potter Foundation's offices. I-I need to get back to this,” she gestured to the parchment in front of her.

“Come on, mate, let's go,” said Ron, coming over to him.

Harry sighed. “Thanks for your time,” he said despondently.

Ginny nodded, her head down lest he see her tears.

Ron escorted Harry out of the offices. “I can see myself out, thanks.” He shrugged off Ron's hand on his back.

“Look, it's not you. Gin was at St Mungo's all night. She's going through a lot right now. It's just a case of bad timing, you know?” said Ron.

“She stayed with the little girl all night?” asked Harry, surprised. “I was surprised to find out she was seven, I would have guessed four or five.”

Ron nodded. “Yeah, Cassidy, that's the little girl, has been sick for a long time. She wrote to Ginny about a year ago, and Ginny went to meet her, and brought her to some of her matches when she was well enough. Gin knew it would end like this, though,” sighed Ron sadly.

“That's so sad,” said Harry. Ron nodded.

“If it's any consolation, Ginny was really keen on helping you and the orphanage. Just, you know....” shrugged Ron.

“Timing,” agreed Harry. He stuck out his hand. “Thanks, anyway.”

Ron nodded again, shook his hand and left. Harry Apparated away.

HGHGHG

“Oh, Harry,” said Hermione, as he entered the offices of his parent's foundation.

“I know, Hermione, I know,” he sighed, waving the woman away. He wasn't in the mood for what he was sure was her lecture.

“Isn't it wonderful,” she beamed.

“Wonderful? Wonderful? I don't understand what-”

“I received Ginny Weasley's note this morning. She's agreed to help us, to be our spokesperson for the orphanage,” she said.

“She what?” asked Harry, stopping in his tracks to stare at her.

Hermione nodded, holding up some parchment. “ A crazy owl named Errol brought it, just a short while ago. We have a meeting with her and her manager, erm, Ronald, to discuss what is involved in her role. Shall I owl Andrew, so we can have a meeting some time today. We need to have a plan to present to Miss Weasley and her manager,” she said.

“I'm sure you're already working on one, but sure, let's see if we can get together tonight. Er, any demands?” asked Harry, remembering past spokespersons they'd had who only agreed if certain demands were met.

“Demands? Oh, well she did ask if she could tour the orphanage, so she would know what she would be talking about in future interviews, which makes perfect sense. This is really very exciting. It's all become a reality, now that we have our 'name'. Your mother will be thrilled,” said Hermione.

Harry smiled. Step one was complete, they'd found their spokesperson. All they had to do now was take advantage of every publicity angle they could, to get the word out about their ball.

Step two was trying to figure out why Ginny Weasley wouldn't get out of his head.

HGHGHG

Two days later

Harry didn't know why he felt compelled to see if Ginny attended Cassidy's funeral, as he would be seeing her in a couple of hours time for their meeting, anyway. But he begged Robards, as acting Head Auror, for the time off, and left at lunchtime.

He returned to his flat to change his clothes. Ernie had his new girlfriend over every night and the two really needed to learn Silencing charms. Harry had wanted to speak to him about it, but every time he saw Ernie, Emily was with him too.

He changed into denims and a tee, but wore a light jacket over the tee for his trip to the funeral. He intended staying in the background anyway, but he didn't want to appear disrespectful by dressing too casually.

The service was already over by the time he Apparated to the location so he didn;t get to hear Ginny's eulogy. He saw the small group of mourners over by the graveside. Ginny's vibrant red hair stood out, aflame in the sunshine. He headed for her, surprised to find she was alone. He thought she may have come with a friend, or minder. 

She stayed back, allowing the family to pay their last respects as they lowered the small coffin into the ground. Her head was bowed as one by one, the mourners threw a flower into her final resting place.

Ginny spoke to whom Harry assumed were Cassidy's parents and brother, but stayed for awhile after even they had left. A groundsman hovered, waiting to fill the grave, but Ginny sat on one of the seats and seemed to be speaking.

Harry stayed back, hidden behind a particularly large headstone as Ginny glanced around. Seeing no-one around ( the groundsman decided to give her more time and had other graves to fill ), Ginny opened the bag she was holding and reached down into it. She pulled out her own championship jersey and a Holyhead Harpy scarf and carefully levitated it down to drape over Cassidy's coffin.

Harry saw her wipe tears from her eyes as she spoke to the coffin; saying her final farewells. Harry wished he could go to her, offer her some sort of comfort , but he dared not. He had intruded on her grief already. He looked around, deciding to Apparate to the Potter Foundation's offices. He needed time to gather his thoughts after seeing her like this.

Unfortunately, the groundsman was filling in a grave quite close by, so Harry was trapped. He kept an eye on the man, willing him to look away so he could Apparate away before he-

“Harry Potter.”

Harry gulped and turned to face Ginny Weasley. An angry Ginny Weasly who still looked gorgeous, despite her red and puffy eyes.

“Or should I call you Auror Potter? It is Auror Potter, isn't it?” asked Ginny sweetly.

If any of Ginny's brothers had heard her use that tone, they would have cringed and fled to any corner of the Earth, rather than face Ginny like this. But Harry was clueless, and simply nodded.

Ginny smiled at him. “This is a coincidence, isn't it, you being here? Unless...did you know Cassidy?” 

Harry dumbly shook his head, then found his voice. “N-no, erm, no, I didn't.”

Ginny crossed her arms over her chest. “I see. Oh, were you here for another funeral?”

Harry was starting to get nervous. “N-no.” 

Ginny tapped her cheek with her finger, as if she was thinking hard. Then her face brightened. “I know. You're here to offer me your protection.”

Harry was confused; it sounded similar to something, but he wasn't sure what. “Erm, sure, if you need it.”

“If I need it,” repeated Ginny, thoughtfully, walking around him. “Tell me, Auror Potter, what do you need?” 

'What the hell?' “Erm, I'm not sure what you mean?” he asked, smiling his charming smile at her.

“Why are you here? Why were you watching me?” she demanded. Her eyes narrowed. “Did my family put you up to this? My brothers? Which one? Ron, Bill?”   
She took out her wand and discreetly pointed it in his direction.

Harry took a step back, his arms up in surrender. “Hey, relax. Nobody put me up to anything, and I've never met any of your family.” 

“Liar, you met my brother, Ron, at Holyhead the other day,” said Ginny, twirling her wand. Her eyes blazed dangerously.

“He's your brother?” asked Harry. “I had no idea your brother was your manager.” 

“That doesn't bode well for our meetings, does it. My brother has been in touch with your assistant. Shouldn't you have done your research? ” asked Ginny, frowning. She looked at her watch. “Speaking of...”

“We still have some time before our meeting. Perhaps we can get a drink, clear this confusion up before we head to the office,” asked Harry, hopefully.

Ginny shook her head. “I need to go home and change. Then I have some place to go before I come to the meeting.”

“I could come with you,” offered Harry. Inside he cringed at his enthusiasm. 'Cool it, Potter. You sound like a damn stalker!'

Ginny looked amused. “Really? I suppose you could hold my hand while I go to the healer. It's time for my bi-annual check up on my lady parts,” she said cheerfully. 

Harry blushed. “Erm, another time maybe,” he said, meaning about getting together with her.

“Oh, I only have my lady parts checked out every two years or so. Unless there's a problem. Of course, with the way we Harpies like to party, some of us get checked out more regularly. What about you Aurors?” asked Ginny.

“I have no idea about the women in my team and their lady parts,” said Harry. Hell, one of her Harpy team mates could probably tell her all about Tracy's lady parts!

Ginny laughed. “Actually I meant, what about you Aurors and partying? I heard you can get pretty crazy.” 

“Not me,” said Harry, shaking his head.

“No? Never?” asked Ginny in surprise. She leaned over to whisper. “You're not lying to me again, are you, Auror Potter?” 

“No, I...” he sighed. “Just once, the other week. I led the team on a successful mission and celebrated a bit too much. Got stinking drunk, which I am never doing again,” he stated firmly.

“Never? That's a really long time,” said Ginny.

“It would have to be a really, really good reason to get that drunk again,” said Harry. He couldn't even begin to think of a reason that would let him get that bad.

“And did anything bad happen to you while you were stinking drunk?” she asked, in amusement.

Harry glared at her. “Ha, bloody ha. Obviously you know what happened to me that night. You and your Harpy friends, you, you...” 

“Yes, Auror Potter?” asked Ginny.

“You assaulted me,” hissed Harry. “I was left chained to the bed, naked and, well, what's so bloody funny?” he asked, as Ginny started to laugh.

“Oh, I'm sorry, I'm just picturing you and-” she started laughing again.

“It's not funny,” hissed Harry, looking around in case someone overheard. “I had to do the walk of shame the next morning. No shoes, no socks, no, erm, underwear.” 

“At least you could walk. Bow legged?” she asked, her eyes now ablaze with mirth.

“What, no! I was a bit stiff, but, oh, bloody hell, I didn't mean that,” said Harry, blushing again as she let out a snort of laughter.

“Maybe I should hold your hand while we get your man parts checked out,” grinned Ginny.

Harry cringed, mentally covering his crotch. “Ah, it's not my man parts that's the problem. It's the rest of my body,” he mumbled. Those damn bite marks!

“Well, that certainly sounds intriguing, but I'm afraid I have to go. We'll certainly pick this conversation up another time,” said Ginny. She glanced over Harry's shoulder, then back at him. “Remember Harry, a Harpy's bark is worse than her bite. Bye.” She Apparated away.

Damn! What did she mean by that last remark! Maybe Ginny had been there that night after all!


	4. Chapter 4

“If you'll just sign here and here,” said Hermione, pointing. Ginny signed the contract and looked expectantly at Hermione, “then we're all done. Congratulations on being the new spokesperson for the Potter Foundation's current charity fund raiser.” 

“Thank you, Miss Granger. Your reports and contracts are quite detailed but thorough,” said Ginny.

Both Harry and Ron tried to hide their smiles as Ginny's sarcasm went straight over Hermione's head. She beamed.

“Please, call me Hermione. I know some of the facts didn't need to be written down, but I wanted to make sure all bases were covered,” said Hermione.

“Well, I'm impressed,” said Ron. “Any time you want a job, why don't you look me up,” he said, winking at her. She blushed but took the business card he handed her.

“So, what's the first order of business? I'd like to tour the orphanage as soon as possible. If I'm going to be mentioning it, I'd like to make sure I have a decent understanding of it. You know, how many kids, staff, facilities, that sort of thing,” said Ginny.

“Of course,” said Hermione, handing both Ginny and Ron a file. She blushed when her hands touched Ron's as he took his, and quickly pulled her hand away. “This should explain more about the orphanage,” she said, tucking some wayward hair behind her ear.

“I still want to see it first hand,” said Ginny.

“I'm sure that can be arranged,” said Harry. Hermione shot him an annoyed look, then smiled sweetly at Ginny. 

“If you can give me your schedule, I'm sure we'll find an appropriate time,” she said. “Meantime, we've decided to have a ball, the Hope Ball. It will be the end of the fund raiser, our last chance to raise some big money,” said Hermione.

“We have?” asked Harry, shooting her a puzzled look. Hermione ignored him.

“Tickets will be fifty galleons a ticket, and that will include dinner, drinks and dessert, as well as dancing. I've decided to also arrange for prizes to be auctioned on the night. Ginny, Ronald, any ideas there?” she asked, her quill and parchment poised.

“How about a training session with Ginny, followed by dinner?” asked Ron.

Hermione's face lit up. “Oh, that would be good.”

“I do represent several other Quidditch players, so I was thinking along the lines of signed jerseys, box seat tickets, season tickets even,” said Ron, thinking aloud.

“Yes, yes,” said Hermione, her face flushed with excitement as she wrote it all down.

“We could get the vendors in Diagon Alley involved too,” suggested Harry.

Ginny nodded. “I'm sure our brothers, Fred and George could put together a decent box of goodies from their shop. Or maybe offer to put on a fireworks display at the winner's chosen event.” 

“With Ginny involved, I'm sure Quality Quidditch Supplies will be happy to donate something,” suggested Ron.

“We could even see if they would have donation boxes in their stores, maybe some posters,” said Ginny. “What did you have planned for publicity?” she asked.

“I've taken an all page ad out about the ball in the Daily Prophet and Harry, you have an interview on the 'Witching Hour' radio show tomorrow. I spoke to the host, Lee Jordan, and he's very happy to have you. Mostly he just reads out notices of what's going on in the community,” said Hermione.

“Me? Surely you'd do a better job,” said Harry.

Hermione shook her head. “Who better to promote the Potter Foundation than a Potter? I'm sure you'll do fine,” she said, soothingly.

“What do I talk about, the orphanage or the ball? How long am I on there for?” asked Harry, worried.

Harry felt Ginny's hand on his shoulder. “Breathe, sweet cheeks,” she said softly.

His gaze flew to hers, but she looked innocently at him, then winked and looked at Hermione.

The bushy haired witch pulled out a file and handed it to Harry. “Here, something I prepared earlier. Just to give you some ideas on what to say,” she said.

“She's bloody brilliant,” breathed Ron, close to Harry.

“You have a match this week against...?” asked Hermione to Ginny.

“Appleby Arrows,” said Ginny. “Do you want tickets?” 

“Oh no, thank you. Do all the stadiums have that big screen like at last week's match?” she asked.

“No, but this week's venue does,” said Ginny.

“Could we get the 'Hope for All's orphanage's sign up on it, and make the announcer say something about it?” asked Hermione. “And what about the program, can we get some sort of advertising in it, for the ball?”

“Why don't you leave that to me,” suggested Ron. “I might be able to trade the guys from Quidditch Weekly an interview with Ginny for some free advertising.”

“I do have that interview with the International Quiddich mag next week, and a photo shoot. Can you get some tees printed up for me to wear for that?” said Ginny.

“You're going to be featured in IQ?” asked Harry, impressed.

“Four page spread,” said Ron, proudly. “It will help her World Cup chances no end.”

Ginny brushed away his enthusiasm. “The only thing that's going to get me in the World Cup squad is hard work and determination. If I'm playing at my best, I should get picked, end of story,” she said.

Harry and Hermione looked at her in admiration. “We definitely chose well,” said Hermione to Harry.

Ginny looked at her watch. “So you'll get back to me on the time to go visit the orphanage?”

“Yes, of course. It's Monday, perhaps we can meet again on Thursday?” suggested Hermione. Ron and Ginny nodded.

“It depends on work,” said Harry. “AJ should be able to make it, even if I can't.”

“Who's AJ?” asked Ginny.

“My younger brother. He's at work now, he's an Auror too,” said Harry.

“Oh. I look forward to meeting him,” said Ginny, standing to leave.

“Don't forget your files!” cried Hermione.

“Silly me, what was I thinking,” smirked Ginny, taking the file of the orphanage Hermione had given her. Harry and Ron exchanged a grin.

“Erm, there's another one there, just a timeline from now to the Hope Ball, and some suggestions of things you could do and say, you know, if you were talking to the press,” shrugged Hermione. 

“So many suggestions!” murmured Ginny, flicking through the file. Harry was nearby and she looked at him, leaned over and said quietly, “I don't think she'd like my suggestion for what I want to do with this file right now!” 

Luckily, Hermione was talking with Ron.

Harry grinned and leaned over to whisper in her ear. “Why don't you write them down and hand her back a file of her own?” he asked.

“I dare not. She reminds me of a Hogwarts professor, so I think she'd make me write lines or something,” grinned Ginny. “Ron's right, she's scarily brilliant.”

“Is it me or is there something happening there?” asked Harry, cocking his head to look at Hermione and Ron, who were discussing schedules and advertising.

“Oh, she is SO not his type, which may actually be a good thing. For him, anyway,” grinned Ginny.

“What about you, what's your type?” asked Harry, feeling bold. He found she was surprisingly easy to talk to, and felt comfortable around her. The fact that his heart was racing was superflous.

“Well, he has to love to fly, of course, and he absolutely has to have a sense of humour, because any bloke I bring home to meet my family is going to be pranked. I don't know, someone I can talk to, like, really talk to, you know,” said Ginny.

“Yeah,” said Harry. Her dream guy sounded just like what he wanted for his dream girl.

Ginny turned to face him, so her back was to the others. “He also has to be fit, and have a nice body, and buns of steel. I like a nice ass. After all, we'll be spending a lot of time shagging, right?” she asked, smirking.

“R-Right,” agreed Harry, fighting the urge to blush and losing. Damn if his ass cheeks didn't clench. Buns of steel, check.

“Who's spending a lot of time shagging? Harry?” Male laughter filled the room.

“Who the bloody hell are you?” asked Ginny, looking over Harry's shoulder.

Vaguely Harry recalled it was practically the same greeting she gave him at Holyhead.

His brother approached her. “I'm Andrew Potter, or AJ, Harry's younger brother. Enchante,” he said, taking her hand and kissing the back of it. 

'Damn, he's good. Has Sirius been giving him pointers?' thought Harry.

“I was just about to leave. It was nice to meet you,” said Ginny, taking back her hand but smiling at him, Harry noted.

“Already? What a shame. I'm a big fan, and wanted to talk to you about your match last week. You flew amazingly,” said AJ.

“Thanks, some other time, maybe,” said Ginny.

“I'm going to hold you to that,” winked AJ. He looked around. “Hello, Hermione darling. How many files do you have for me today?” he joked, winking at Ron, who frowned at his familiarity with Hermione.

“Like Ginny said, we have to be going,” growled Ron, leaving Hermione's side and moving to Ginny's. “Goodbye.”

“See you Thursday,” called out Hermione, as brother and sister quickly left.

Harry and Hermione exchanged wry looks at each other, then turned to look at AJ, who was now seated behind Hermione's desk, his feet propped up on an unbalanced pile of files. “What's new?” he asked them.

“Couldn't you have-” began Harry.

“Why did you have to-” cried Hermione at the same time.

CRASH “My files!” gasped Hermione, getting down on hands and knees to pick them up.

“Oops, sorry,” said AJ. He peered over the desk at Hermione. “Can I help, 'Mione?”

“I think you've done enough. And my name is Hermione!” said Hermione, through gritted teeth. 

“Noted,” said AJ, sitting back and looking at his brother. “What's got your wand in a knot?” 

“Did you have to embarrass me like that? Laughing when she mentioned shagging,” said Harry.

His younger brother stared at him for seconds. “You like her,” he exclaimed.

“What? What are you talking about, why would you- what makes you say that? Do you think she likes me too?” asked Harry. Merlin, was he having a heart attack?

“Are you two shagging?” asked AJ.

Hermione gasped, still on hands and knees, picking up the files. “Do you mind? I am still here, you know!

“Good Lord, woman, call yourself a witch. Accio files,” said AJ, and the files flew from Hermione's hands, and the floor, to a neat pile on her desk. 

Hermione stood, her face red. “Yes, well, I-”

“Not now, 'Mione. Harry, are you and Ginny Weasley shagging?” asked AJ.

Harry opened his mouth to reply when Hermione banged a large book down on her desk. Both men turned to look at her. “Get. Out,” she said, her voice dangerously low.

AJ opened his mouth to respond, but at the look on her face, decided he wouldn't risk it. He got off her chair and walked around to the front. “Sure, 'Mione, whatever you say,” he said. He turned to ask Harry his question again, when a strange look came over Harry's face. AJ turned to look back at Hermione.

“Oppugno!” she cried, her wand pointed at AJ. “MY name is HERMIONE!”

AJ grabbed Harry and the two ran out of her office, but the yellow birds flew after them all throughout the Potter Foundation's offices. It was only as they ran outside the spell died and they disappeared.

Harry and AJ started to laugh as they caught their breath. “Merlin, she's crazy. Think Mum knows?” asked AJ.

“Mum's not a fool,” said Harry, taking deep breaths. 

“So what's going on with you and Ginny?” asked AJ. 

“Nothing. I don't know,” shrugged Harry.

“But you like her and want something to happen with her,” guessed AJ.

Harry simply shrugged again.

AJ decided to have some fun. “Cos if you don't, I'll take a shot. Merlin, she's hot. What is she, twenty three, twenty four?” asked AJ.

“Twenty four,” growled Harry.

“An older woman, just what I need,” grinned AJ, seeing Harry getting worked up. “Someone to teach me the ways of love,” he simpered. 

“Shut it,” said Harry.

“Oh, come on, wouldn't it be amazing to say I lost my virginity to a Harpy,” grinned AJ.

“You're not a virgin,” scoffed Harry.

“Don't tell Ginny that,” winked AJ. 

“Andrew,” warned Harry.

“What? Why are you acting so virginal? Do you think she likes me? Merlin, anyone would think you were a...shit, Harry, you're not, are you?” asked AJ, suddenly comprehending Harry's blush.

Harry shrugged and looked away. “Maybe.” 

“Maybe? What, you're not sure if you fell into some lady parts or not?” joked AJ. His face fell as Harry merely looked at him. “Shit!” 

“It's a long story. I'll cut to the chase, don't ever get drunk,” lectured Harry.

“Ah, you don't remember. Hangover or memory charm?” asked AJ.

“Hangover. Woke up, handcuffed to the bed and bite marks all over,” said Harry.

AJ looked impressed. “Nice.”

“No, it's not nice. They could have done anything to me that night,” yelled Harry.

“Wait, they? As in, more than one? Well now, big brother, this is getting interesting,” said AJ, slinging an arm over Harry's shoulder. “Let's go to the Leaky, grab a meal and you can educate your little brother on a menage a trois.”

“There was more than three,” said Harry. “And dinner is on you.” 

“More than three! Harry Potter, you're my hero,” grinned AJ. “You're on!”

The brothers good naturedly shoved and wrestled with each other as they walked to the Leaky Cauldron.

HGHGHG

Harry hesitantly knocked on the door of Ginny's apartment in the outer suburbs of London. It was Thursday, and time for their follow up meeting.

Since Harry had last seen Ginny, he'd given his radio chat with Lee Jordan which went surprisingly well. Lee was a nice guy and seemed genuinely interested in the orphanage. He told Harry he also did commentary at the Quidditch matches, and Ron had been in touch to organise with him to say a few words on their campaign during Ginny's match on Saturday.

Harry had been called to a robbery in Diagon Alley yesterday, and had to stop in at WWW to speak to the owners. There had been a poster in the window and a donation box on the counter for the orphanage. Things were really starting to happen and Harry just hoped his parents were happy with their decisions.

Meeting Fred and George Weasley was interesting. He'd let his current partner, Matt do the interviewing, chiming in here and there with questions. Both Weasley men seemed decent, mischievous even. He hung back as Matt went next door to speak to more shop owners, and Harry used the time to speak to the brothers.

He thanked them for displaying the posters and having the donation box. He mentioned having met Ginny and Ron. Both brothers were proud of their youngest siblings, and Harry got the feeling the family were all close. It was a nice chat, and Harry even stayed for tea and biscuits. 

He'd only had a nibble or two when POOF, he found himself flapping his wings to stay upright. Fred held out his arm and Harry gratefully flew down to land on it.

“Hey, look at that. Even as a canary, he's got a small tuft of black hair,” admired Fred.

“Aw, he's cute,” said George, running a finger over his head. “Ow! He bit me!”

Harry trilled angrily at the brothers. Cute? CUTE!

“It will wear off soon. Canary creams,” grinned Fred. He threw Harry up in the air. “Go fly, before it wears off.

Harry flew around the shop, enjoying the freedom of flying. As he felt the spell start to wear off, he decided to get a little bit of revenge. With great aim, he pooped on Fred's head.

“Oy!” said Fred, putting his hand on his head, and coming away with a mess.

George roared with laughter. “Oh, I like him!” He turned to go, and Fred started to laugh, for Harry had already pooped all down the back of George's shirt.

“Ditto,” said Fred, and they both went to help Harry up from where he'd crashed as he returned to his real body. Laughing, they had slapped him on his back and told him he was welcome any time.

As Harry heard someone running inside the apartment, he wondered if her brothers had mentioned anything about his visit to Ginny.

She flung the door open. “Hi,” she said breathlessly. “Sorry, I was just about to grab a shower. Come in,” she said.

“To the shower?” he gulped stupidly, still standing at the door. She was wearing boy shorts and a sports bra, and her body was glistening with sweat. Her hair was up in a pony tail and Harry wanted nothing more than to latch on to the throbbing pulse point on her neck. 

“Training ran late, I just got back. Come in, come in...I don't bite,” she said. 

Harry flushed, but walked in to the room, looking around. Behind him, he heard Ginny shut the door.

“Unless you want me to,” she added softly, close to his ear. She chuckled as he looked startled, then walked to another door. “I really need a shower. Help yourself to drinks in the fridge. I've nothing prepared for dinner, so maybe we could get takeaway?” she said, toeing off her shoes and pulling her socks off.

She disappeared behind a door that she left half open. He saw her fling her boy shorts across the hall, then her sports bra. He gulped; she was as good as naked behind that door. He then saw a pair or red silky knickers get thrown across the hall, and he was hard within seconds.

She poked her head around the door, her hair, now loose, dangling gloriously around her face. “Ron's not coming, so it's just the three of us. I won't be long,” she said cheerfully, shutting the door.

Harry went to the fridge, grabbed something from the freezer to place against the big bulge in his pants. 'Don't think about her naked, don't think about her naked!' he chanted. Which, of course, made him think about her naked. He sat on the sofa, his arm over his face.

“I don't think that will help.”

“Shit!” yelled Harry, almost falling off the couch.

A young woman, similar in age to Ginny but with long blonde hair and, 'were those radishes in her ears?' crazy clothes off all colours was sitting in a nook in the corner of the lounge, reading a newspaper upside down. As she lowered the paper even more, he could see a pair of strange sunglasses on her face.

“Spectrespecs,” said the mystery woman, “would you like a pair?”

“Does Ginny know you're here?” asked Harry, standing and feeling in his pocket for his wand.

“Yes. I don't think she'd approve of you molesting her meat like that?” said the witch.

“What?” gasped Harry. Molesting her meat? That sounded so...sexual!

“I think she was planning on having that steak for dinner tomorrow night. Oh well,” sighed the witch, looking down at the frozen steak on the floor.

“I-I didn't, erm, that is, you see, I-”

“Did it help with your erection?” asked the witch.

Harry closed his eyes and shook his head. Was he dreaming this whole conversation? He cautiously opened his eyes and sighed in relief. The crazy blonde witch was gone. She probably hadn't been there at all; was just a figment of Harry's imagination. 

“It's still hard.”

“What the hell?” gasped Harry, stepping back and looking down. The witch was kneeling in front of him, at eye level with his crotch.

“All right there, Luna?” asked Ginny, grinning as she came out of the bathroom, dressed in simple sweats.

Luna popped her head around Harry's knees to nod at Ginny. “All right,” she said, nonplussed.

“Harry, I see you've met Luna,” grinned Ginny.

“Up close and personal,” quipped Harry, uncomfortably.

Luna stood, very close to Harry. “Hi, I'm Luna,” she said smiling serenely.

“Hi, that's, erm, that's a real pretty name,” said Harry, taking a step back and offering her his hand.

Luna took Harry's hand and lay it against her cheek. She closed her eyes, dreamily. “Hello, Harry.” She rubbed her cheek against his palm and practically purred.

Ginny watched on in amusement, long accustomed to Luna's ways. She found it a good way to judge people, to see how they react to Luna.

“Welcome to Ginny's apartment,” said Luna, opening her blue eyes wide.

“Thank you, Luna,” said Harry. “That was quite a welcome.” 

Luna stepped back. “Isn't it interesting how we say hello? Such a simple word, but it can be the beginning of something wonderful. Are you going to be a part of my life, or will I never see you again? Who knows?” she asked happily.

“Well, the Maori's in New Zealand have an interesting way of greeting people. Erm, may I?'' he asked Luna, who nodded in delight.

Harry stepped closer and rubbed noses with Luna. “Kia Ora, they say. Hello, Luna.” 

Luna rubbed her nose back against his. “Kia Ora, Harry. Thank you. Oh, I can't wait to tell Rolf about this. I should go and write him, right now. How do you say farewell in Maori, Harry?” she asked.

“Kia Ora,”' laughed Harry. “It means both hello and goodbye.” 

“Good,” smiled Luna. “I don't like saying goodbye. Kia Ora, Ginny.” 

Ginny waved goodbye as Luna Apparated home. She poured two glasses of wine and handed one to Harry. “I'm impressed. Not many people get Luna and her ways.” 

“If she's a friend of yours, that's good enough for me,” said Harry, watching as the over sized shirt of hers slipped off one shoulder. No bra, Harry noted.

Harry's answer pleased Ginny even more. “She's my best friend, has been since we were little. I can talk to Luna about anything and everything,” she said proudly, taking a sip of wine.

Harry nodded. “You're lucky to have a friend like her, then,” he said. 

“What about you? I imagine you'd have lots of friends, and girlfriends,” said Ginny.

Harry scoffed. “What makes you think that?” he asked.

Ginny shrugged, getting some cheese and crackers out of the fridge. She sliced a piece of cheese and put it on a cracker, handing it to him. “You're well known, you and your family, your wealthy, handsome, you-”

“You think I'm handsome?” blurted Harry.

Ginny nodded and continued. “You're a genuinely nice bloke who takes people as he sees them. I like that. Not many people would be so nice to Luna. I've seen people simply shy away from her, or some call her ugly names. All Luna wants to do is meet people and share her experiences with them,” she said.

“Oh, we shared an experience, all right,”' breathed Harry. “I just think it takes all sorts of people to make the world go round, and I'm just doing my part, and so are you and so is Luna. What's the harm?” he asked.

“I've seen people back away from her as if she's contagious,” said Ginny, bitterly. “Even so called friends.” 

“I'm sorry,” said Harry. This obviously meant a lot to her. Luna obviously meant a lot to her. 'Lucky Luna', he thought.

“So what time is Hermione getting here? I'm starving,” said Ginny. 

Harry recalled her saying something about her brother. “Did you say Ron wasn't coming?” he asked.

Ginny nodded, shovelling another cracker in her mouth.

“Hermione owled me half an hour ago. She's not coming either,” said Harry. 

“So it's just you and me,” said Ginny, slicing another piece of cheese.

Harry nodded.

“What is that steak doing there?” asked Ginny, spying something on the floor.

“That's strange,” said Harry, picking it up. He handed it to her. “You better throw it out.” 

“It's okay, it's still hard. I can – Harry, are you okay?” asked Ginny.

“I'm fine,” said a red-faced Harry, sitting on the sofa. He picked up a cushion and placed it on his lap, covering the bulge that had just decided to pop back up. “So, you mentioned dinner?”


	5. Chapter 5

Harry offered to go and get take-away, to give himself some distance from Ginny. He went to the Leaky Cauldron and begged Hannah Longbottom to dish up some of his favourite food for him to take to Ginny. Hannah happily complied, for Harry was best friends with her husband Neville. She was even more happier to do so when Harry mentioned it was dinner for two, and the other person was a witch. She and Neville had many discussions on which of their friends they could set Harry up with. Neville was sure Harry would meet someone on his own, but Hannah thought he could do with a little nudge.

“So Harry, who's the girl? Nev and I would love to have you both over for dinner some night,” asked Hannah, as she was plating the meals up and covering them for Harry to take.

“Oh, it's just business for the Potter Foundation,” said Harry. “Merlin, that smells so good. Nev sure is a lucky bloke, Hannah.” 

Hannah smiled as she handed him the plates. “Come over soon, Harry. You know you're always welcome.”

“Thanks, Hannah, you're a star,” grinned Harry. He handed her several coins. “Keep the change.” 

“Have a good night,” said Hannah, waving at him as he left. She dropped the extra money he'd given her into the donation box for the orphanage.

HGHGHG

“Oh, this is so good,” said Ginny, spooning another mouthful of food into her mouth. “It's almost as good as the Leaky.” They were eating at the small dining table.

Harry laughed. “It IS from the Leaky. I convinced Hannah to plate it to take away.”

“Mmm, don't ever tell my mum this, but it's almost as good as hers,” said Ginny, wiping her chin with a napkin. 

“Can you cook?' he asked, enjoying getting to know her now they had gotten all the Foundation planning out of the way.

“Despite myself, I did manage to pick up some of my mum's cooking skills, but most nights I come home from training and I'm too tired to make anything just for myself. Luckily Mum keeps my pantry and fridge full of meals I can simply heat up. You know, soups and stews, that kind of thing,” said Ginny.

“It's a nice place you have here,” said Harry, looking around.

Ginny nodded. “I fell in love with it as soon as I saw it. Not too big, but a little nook there for reading, or listening to the wireless,” she said, pointing to where Harry had first seen Luna.

“You live alone?” asked Harry.

“Yeah, although lately I've been thinking of getting a room mate. I asked Luna, but she's off travelling a lot and when she's home she wants to spend time with her dad. I also thought about asking one of my team mates, but then I figured it might be too much, working and living with someone. Besides, there's no-one on the team I'd consider as a roomy any way,” shrugged Ginny. She took a sip of wine. “What about you?”

Harry nodded as she buttered some bread and handed it to him. “I used to live with my best friend, but he got married a couple of years ago. I was fine living by myself, could afford it and everything, but then realised I was becoming a bit of a loner. There was this bloke at work, he works in a different department to me, but we seemed to get on all right, and when he mentioned he was looking for somewhere to live, I asked him to move in with me. He moved in about a year ago, and every thing's been fine till the last couple of months,” said Harry, using the bread to mop up the gravy on his plate.

Ginny watched him, amused. “Let me guess, new girlfriend?”

Harry nodded, his mouth full. He swallowed and took a sip of wine. “Yeah. She seems like a nice girl, but they really need to learn some Silencing charms,” he said.

Ginny laughed. “Oh dear.”

Harry grinned. “No, usually it's, oh god, oh god, oh god,” he chanted.

Ginny snorted and threw her balled up napkin at him. “You're terrible. What about this room mate of yours...”

“Ernie,” said Harry.

“Could Ernie tell some similar tales about you, saying your prayers?” grinned Ginny.  
“I seem to remember you saying something recently about your body...”

“Oh, that. I'm sure you already know all about that,” said Harry.

Ginny sat up. “About what? The night in the pub? I did hear something about the girls and an Auror. It was definitely you?” she asked.

Harry nodded. “So you weren't there?” He was slightly disappointed.

“Show me what they did to you,” she said.

She stood and held out her hand to him. He took it and she led him to the lounge, then turned to face him, wincing slightly as she turned.

She stood in front of him, hands on hip. “Show me,” she practically demanded, after roaming her eyes over his body.

“Really, it's fine, I'm sure they'll start to fade soon and, hey, what are you doing?” asked Harry, as she started to unbutton his shirt.

“I want to see,” she said softly, looking at the buttons as she continued to undo them. When she was done, she pushed the shirt apart. “Merlin,” she gasped, looking at all the bite marks over his body. 

She pulled the shirt off his body as she walked around to look at his back. “This was from two weeks ago? And they haven't faded?” she asked, increduously.

Harry shook his head. “No.”

Ginny frowned as she walked back around to face him. Her eyes wandered lower, then back to his with a question. “There too?” He nodded.

In one move, Ginny pulled his pants down and pushed him to sit on the sofa. “Hey!” he protested, half heartedly. She then knelt down between his legs, her hands running over the marks near his crotch.

“What are you doing?” asked Harry, breathlessly. 'Don't ever stop,' he thought!

“These aren't regular bite marks, Harry,” said Ginny, running her hand over one. As she looked closer, she tried to ignore the movement behind his boxers.

“Accio, wand,” called Ginny, holding out her hand. Without taking her eyes off his thighs, she caught her wand in her hand and pointed it at one close to the top.

“What are you doing?” asked Harry, covering his crotch with his hands.

Ginny nudged them aside. “Relax, I think I can get these marks off you. Erm, you might feel kind of strange and feel a bit of heat as they come off, okay?” 

“You know what you're doing?” asked Harry cautiously.

“We'll soon find out, won't we?” asked Ginny. She mumbled under her breath and Harry felt a warmth around his groin. “Oh. Oh yeah,” he said, throwing his head back and closing his eyes.

“Try not to move,” said Ginny. “I think it's working.” 

Harry looked down, only to see a curtain of gorgeous red and golden hair cover her face as she blew on the mark. It felt strange, in a good way. A really good way.

“One gone, lots to go,” she said, cheerfully. “Ready for the next one?” 

“Yeah,” breathed Harry. He closed his eyes as he felt the heat again.

With his eyes closed and her back to the fireplace, neither noticed the Floo flare up.  
Harry's eyes shot open as he heard Luna's voice.

“Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt,” she said, unfazed at the image before her; Ginny kneeling between Harry's legs, and he with his head thrown back and eyes closed, breathing hard.

“It's fine, Luna, what's up?” asked Ginny, concentrating on the second mark which was nearly gone. She blew on it again.

“Well, Harry is, obviously. I returned home and wrote Rolf a nice long letter about Harry and his nose rubbing. It was only as I got to the end that I remembered Harry and his erection. I'm glad you're helping him with that, Ginny,” said Luna. “Don't stop on my account.” 

Ginny grinned naughtily as she looked up at Harry. “Okay. Number three, Harry,” she said and got her wand ready.

Harry blushed. He looked at Luna's head, still in the fire. “We're not, we, that is, she's helping me with, oh, gods,” he groaned, as the heat hit him again.

“Three! My stars, you have had a night. Suddenly I feel like taking a nice long bath. Kia Ora, Harry, Ginny,” said Luna, and withdrew her face. The flames died down to nothing.

“Gods, you know what she thought she saw. She thinks...oh,” gasped Harry.

“Maybe you should lie down on the sofa. This could take a while,” said Ginny, standing. She winced as she did so.

“Are you okay? You don't need to do this, you know,” said Harry.

“Just hurt my hip at training, and being on my knees didn't help. I actually feel kind of responsible, I'm pretty sure this is a prank from my brothers' shop,” said Ginny. She held out the now damaged 'bites' she'd managed to remove from his body. Just stickers, I'm afraid,” said Ginny.

“So they just stuck them on me, they didn't, you know, actually, bite me?” asked Harry.

“ The girls like to party, but when it comes to anything more, I'm sure they'd make sure its consensual,” said Ginny, preparing to remove another. “Disappointed?”

“What, no! Well, kind of, maybe,” shrugged Harry. “Does that make me a jerk?”

“You're a guy, so yeah. I'm guessing you liked the idea of being ravished by the Harpies and told your friends. Your male friends,” said Ginny.

“No, I-well, just my brother,” admitted Harry.

“Not even your room mate?” asked Ginny.

Harry hissed and sucked in some air as the heat intensified on a mark. “Haven't seen him much,” he said.

“Oh,” said Ginny, concentrating closely on this particular mark. “Why did you go upstairs, anyway? You don't seem the type to want to party with the Harpies. Not that lot, anyway.”

“I was looking for someone,” said Harry, defensively. “Why weren't you there?” he asked.

“I was at the pub, and I did go upstairs to the party, but it wasn't long after I got the owl that Cassidy was getting worse, so I left,” said Ginny, moving on to some smaller marks clustered together.

“Do they do that often? Your team mates and random blokes? The cleaners and the people at the pub were surprised I survived,” he said grimly.

Ginny blew on his thigh, sending shivers all the way though Harry's body. “I've heard stories, but I've never actually seen them do anything like this.” 

“You've heard stories? So you don't go and get pissed and take random blokes to a hotel room and have your wicked way with them?” asked Harry.

“May I remind you I have a heated wand close to your family jewels. I assume you do want kids one day,” said Ginny, heating another mark.

“Yeah, I,” he hissed at the sensation, “I do,” he said.

“Then, be nice. I know the Harpy's have a reputation, and we do like to play hard after a win, but we're not all like those few you met the other night. Besides, did they get you drunk?” asked Ginny, blowing on the mark and removing it.

“No,” admitted Harry. “But they handcuffed me to the bed!” he said defiantly.

“And then stuck hundred of stickers over your body. Naughty Harpies,” said Ginny, mockingly.

“They took my shoes and socks and underwear. I had to go home commando, not knowing what they did to me,” grumbled Harry.

“Poor baby. I bet your imagination was in over drive, wasn't it?” asked Ginny. 

“I just wished I had remembered. I wish I could go and do that night again,” he said. This time he wouldn't get drunk, but go and introduce himself to Ginny properly.

“Not me,” said Ginny sadly.

Harry remembered Cassidy. “I'm sorry, Ginny. I didn't mean to be so thoughtless. It must have been terrible for you.” Ginny nodded.

“She was an amazing kid, so brave. She knew her time was ending soon and she made the most of it. In the end, she was reassuring us that she would be going on to a better place where she wouldn't be in any pain any more and she could run and play like all her friends. After that, how could we not be happy for her. We were just going to miss her so much,” smiled Ginny, tearfully as she remembered Cassidy's last words. “It was an honour to be with her at the end. It's something I'll never forget.”

“You're the one who's amazing,” said Harry softly.

Ginny looked at him and they stared at each other for several seconds. Harry blinked and the moment was gone.

“So, I guess we should get back to this,” said Ginny, indicating his body. “There's no way I can get them all off tonight, though.”

“That's okay,” shrugged Harry. “I appreciate what you've done so far.” 

“Let's keep going for a bit longer. I'll just make a cup of tea. Want one?” she asked, moving stiffly to the kitchen.

“Maybe I could give you a massage, to thank you for helping me,” said Harry.

“I'll get the team healer to look at it tomorrow. We've just got a light training session and strategy session tomorrow, before the match on Saturday,” shrugged Ginny. 

“I can't wait,” said Harry, enthusiastically.

“Are you coming with Hermione and your brother again?” she asked, returning to the sofa and handing him a cup.

“No, just me,” said Harry. “Unless I get called in to work.”

“Well, why don't you go and sit in my family box? Ron will be there for awhile, and either Fred or George will be there. They told me they met you,” she said.

“Yeah, there was a robbery in a store near theirs, so my partner and I questioned them if they'd seen anything or anyone strange. I stayed back to thank them for helping with the fund raiser,” explained Harry.

Ginny nodded, sipping her tea. “So they said. Anyway, you're welcome to join them. My brother Bill and his wife may be there too.”

“Not your parents?” asked Harry.

Ginny laughed. “No, Mum gets too nervous for me, so she stays home and cooks up a storm while listening to the match. It works out well, because the family usually heads to the Burrow after a game, and I'm always really hungry.” 

“And your Dad?” asked Harry. He noticed how her face softened when she spoke of her family and could tell they were close.

Ginny smiled. “As the only girl, it's fair to say I'm a daddy's girl. He hates to see me hurt, which is bound to happen in a Quidditch match, and he hates to hear some of the things people at the matches say about me. So he tinkers in his shed while he listens to the match. He's always been my number one supporter, though, and I know he and Mum would come to any match if I asked them to.” 

“It sounds like you've got a great family,” said Harry.

“I do. I don”t know what I'd do without any of them,” said Ginny.

“How did your brother become your manager?'' he asked, placing his cup on a side table.

Ginny did the same, then motioned for him to lay down. He did, but lay on his side. Ginny sat on the edge, her wand at the ready.

“There's two things Ron loves most in the world. Wizards chess and Quidditch. Unfortunately, he follows the Chudley Cannons, who haven't won a match since the year he turned eight and went to watch them for the first time. Still, he's a brilliant strategist, and really knows his stuff,” said Ginny, easily peeling a mark off Harry.

Harry loved to watch the way Ginny's face change as she focused on his body but kept talking.

“He would have loved to play himself, but he gets horribly nervous, like in a, puking his guts up kind of way. I'm the opposite, I thrive on all that. Anyway, I got recruited straight out of Hogwarts and signed the standard rookie contract. I didn't expect to get bumped up to the first string that year, but an injury to one of our Chasers gave me a shot. Luckily, I had some great matches,” she said modestly.

“You're too modest. You fly brilliantly,” said Harry drowsily. The heat on his skin was making him sleepy.

“Thanks. Anyway, next season they offered me a contract with the regular team, you should have seen it, ten pages long, full of do's and don'ts, all these expectations of public appearances and photos and things I had never even thought of. I took it to Ron who took it to a friend of his, a lawyer. He wrote a list of suggestions, and Ron came with me when I took it back to the Harpies. Ron negotiated a few extra things for me, and that's how it started. Then, once word got out, several other players contacted him, asking him to negotiate on their behalf, and next thing he knows, he's handling six of the top players in the league, and the year after gets even more. He had to leave his job at the Department of Magical Games and Sports, but I don't think he minded. He's doing something that he loves, and that's so important, don't you think? Harry? Harry?” she asked.

She looked at him, asleep on her sofa. She glanced at the clock, it was nearly eleven. Ginny debated, should she wake him or let him sleep the night? 

Ginny went and got changed into her pyjamas, and brushed her teeth. She wandered back out to the lounge. Harry was in a deep sleep, but he couldn't stay there all night. She levitated him to the spare bedroom and covered him with a blanket. 

Ginny then went out to the lounge, picking up the cups and taking them to the small kitchen. She glanced out of the window, delighting in the street lights below. She rinsed the cups and left them on the sink, locked the door and closed the Floo, before heading to bed herself.

Her last thought before she went to sleep was how nice it felt to have company in the apartment. She decided she was going to find a room mate. Or get a pet. One or the other. She fell asleep, picturing a playful black kitten with green eyes.

HGHGHG

Harry woke the next morning, wondering where he was. Immediately he checked his arms were free, then stretched and looked around. He remembered talking late with Ginny and guessed he had fallen asleep. 

Checking the time, he realised he'd have to leave soon to make it to work on time. He got up and went out to find the loo, which separated the two bedrooms.

“Harry?” 

Harry quickly washed his hands. “Yeah, Ginny, it's me. I'm so sorry for falling asleep last night,” he called.

Her bedroom door opened. “Hey, don't worry about it. I could have woken you and sent you on your way. I hope you slept well.”

“Yeah, I did,” said Harry.

“You can shower first if you want, I don't have to be at Holyhead till ten,” said Ginny, rubbing her hip.

“I never did give you that massage did I?” he asked.

“I'll have another shower to loosen it up, then give the healers time on it later,” said Ginny. “It is a bit sore.”

Harry checked the time again. He did keep a spare uniform in his locker, so if he showered now, he could head straight to work and not need to go home. “You sure you don't mind if I shower here?” he asked.

Ginny waved his concerns away with a swish of her hand. “I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want you to. Go, shower. I'll have breakfast waiting for you when you get out,” she said.

“You don't have to-Geez, bossy much!” grinned Harry, as she stopped his rant by simply pointing to the bathroom and giving him The Look. 'Even his mother would have been proud of her for that', he thought.

Her bathroom smelled of her, all floral and feminine. She was quite tidy and the bathroom was a decent size. He showered quickly, deciding not to try and magically shave himself in lieu of his usual Muggle razor. He dried himself, did a quick freshening charm on his clothes and ran his hands through his hair.

“There's spare toothbrushes in the second drawer, and a brush in the top one if you need them,” called Ginny. 

“Thanks,” called Harry. He brushed his teeth and his hair, then went out to the kitchen.

She was turning some bacon in a frying pan. “Do you have time to eat or do you want to take it with you?” she asked. 

Another glance at the clock showed he had time, and he actually felt reluctant to leave. “I've got time,” he said.

Ginny pulled a plate out of the cupboard and loaded up bacon, eggs and toast for him.   
“Looks good, smells good,” he complimented. He took a bite. “Mmmm, tastes even better,” he said.

Ginny smiled in satisfaction, watching him eat. “Coffee or tea?” she asked.

“Coffee, please. White with one,” he said.

She poured two cups and slid one over to him. He smiled in thanks, shovelling more food in. 

“Merlin, that was good. I hope I don't have to chase any bad guys today. I'll only be able to waddle,” groaned Harry, appreciatively.

“Oh, I think you'll be fine,” said Ginny, running her eyes over his body. He was toned and muscular, Ginny knew that from seeing his half naked body last night.

“I guess I should be going,” he said. “Sorry to leave you the washing up,” he said.

“It's fine. I'll rinse them now and wash them tonight,” said Ginny. She winced as she walked him to the door.

“Go, have your shower. Lock the door behind me,” said Harry, opening it and standing outside her apartment.

“Yes, Dad,” grinned Ginny. 

“Sassy,” said Harry. “Good luck for tomorrow's match.”

“Thanks,” said Ginny, leaning against the door. “I, er, guess I'll see you soon.”

“Sunday. We're meeting at the orphanage, remember?” asked Harry.

“Yeah, that's right. So, Sunday,” said Ginny.

“Sunday,” repeated Harry. They stood there grinning at each other for several seconds, before Ginny rolled her eyes.

“Bye,” she said, shutting the door. 

Harry felt amazingly good as he went down the hall. He even whistled to himself, passing a man with red hair. He nodded a greeting to him, then stopped and turned.

“Excuse me, are you going to see Ginny?” he asked.

“Yes, I'm her brother,” said the man, stopping to look at Harry.

“Thought so,” said Harry, pointing to the man's hair. “She just went into the shower, and I made sure she locked the door behind me,” he said.

“Is that so?” asked the man.

“She needs it-the shower, I mean. She's a bit sore,” said Harry.

“Excuse me?” asked the man, his ears turning red.

“Oh! Merlin, no,” laughed Harry. He held up his hands. “That didn't sound right at all. I offered to give her a massage, but I guess I fell asleep before we got around to that. No, she got hurt at training.”

“Who the bloody hell are you?” asked the man.

Harry laughed. “Is that the standard Weasley greeting? I'm Harry. Harry Potter.” 

“So you spent the night, did you, Harry Potter?” asked the man. “With my sister?” 

Harry nodded. “She's a great girl.”

The man hesitated, looking at Ginny's door then back at Harry. He turned away from Ginny's door and came over to Harry. “Yes, she is, and she has six brothers who all care about her a great deal and won't stand for seeing anyone hurt her. Kapisch?”

Harry nodded, and the two men walked out of the apartment block together. “I'm Bill, by the way. Bill Weasley.” He extended a hand to shake.

“The curse breaker? Merlin, we studied some of your cases in Auror training. You're a bit of a legend,” said Harry.

“You're an Auror? Ah, James' son, I'm guessing. He's a good man,” nodded Bill.

“Yes, I'm Harry, the eldest. My brother is a current trainee Auror, third year,” said Harry. “In fact, we were just talking about the Radcliffe case of yours the other night.”

Bill grinned. “Use that for the trainees, do they? Good to know. You heading to the Ministry now? I'm heading there myself to talk to my dad. He works in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office,” he said.

The two men walked companionably to the Ministry entrance, talking about various cases of Bill's Harry had heard of. Bill knew Sirius, having helped him with a strange curse on Sirius' cousin's vault. Bellatrix had been deeply involved with Voldemort and his cause, and had died a year or so ago in Azkaban. Sirius had inherited her vault but had been most cautious to go inside, with good reason. Enchantments and curses protected numerous objects, but Bill had helped remove them all.

“Well it was good to meet you, Harry,” said Bill, as they prepared to part ways.

“Erm, Ginny invited me to sit in the family box at her match tomorrow. She mentioned you might be there, with your wife. I hope it's okay with you?'' asked Harry.

Bill shrugged. “If it's all right with Ginny, it's all right with me. Guess I'll see you there,” he said, walking away with a wave.

'Nice man,' thought Harry. So Ginny had six brothers, and he'd met four of them. All decent, nice blokes. Blokes he could see himself hanging out with, being friends with.   
For some reason, that thought made him happy. He whistled as he headed for work.


	6. Hope for All

As it turned out, Harry didn't make it to Ginny's match. They'd had a breakthrough on another case, and Harry volunteered to help. It was only later that night he heard the Harpies had lost, and had ended their season. 

He wondered how Ginny was. Was she angry or upset at the loss? From the wireless reports, she had played brilliantly, and it had been a close game until the Arrow's Seeker caught the Snitch. He tried fire-calling her, but her Floo was closed. In the end, he borrowed a Ministry owl, sending her a message of apologies for missing the match, and regrets that the Harpies had lost. 

He Flooed home, both relieved that Ernie and Emily weren't there, and bothered by being alone. He watched an action movie before heading to bed.

He was awoken early by a strange owl bearing a message. Hoping it was from Ginny, he was disappointed it was only from Hermione, reminding him to be at the orphanage by eleven.

Harry owled his brother, and the two of them met at their parents house, where Lainey happily made breakfast for the two of them. They caught up on their week, then headed over to the orphanage with plenty of time to spare. Hermione, of course, was already there, flicking through an endless list of things to do.

“Good, you're here,” she said, as a way of greeting.

“Good morning to you, too, Hermione,” said AJ. Harry grinned. His brother was a lot of things, but stupid wasn't one of them. “You're looking lovely today.” 

“Oh, well, thank you,” said Hermione, running a hand over her bushy hair. 

“What's the latest word on the ball?” asked Harry.

Hermione tried to look positive. “Tickets are selling steadily. Not as fast as I'd like, but they're going okay.” 

“Fifty galleons a ticket is a bit much,” agreed AJ.

“But they're getting so much for that money. Dinner, dancing,” said Hermione.

“What about the auction?” asked Harry.

“Brilliant. Ron really came through with his contacts. We've got some amazing items, like a Gwenog Jones signed jersey. Box seats to the second Quidditch final. Oh, I guess Ginny is pretty bummed about yesterday,” said Hermione, looking at Harry.

He shrugged. “I don't know, I didn't make the match.”

“Well, they interviewed her after the match and she was photographed wearing our tee shirt, and said that now that the season is over, she'd be spending time working for our foundation, and she mentioned the upcoming ball. Free publicity,” gloated Hermione.

Harry and AJ exchanged amused looks. “Well, that's why we chose a Quidditch player,” said AJ.

Hermione nodded. “Ronald put together a presentation to play on the big screen at the match while Lee Jordan spoke about it. The Harpies even got someone to walk around during the break with a donation box. They raised nearly a thousand galleons last night alone,” she said, beaming.

“Eight hundred and eighty two, to be exact,” said Ginny, appearing behind them suddenly. Ron was with her.

“That's amazing,” said Hermione. She tucked an errant lock of hair behind her ear as she turned to look at Ron. “I was just telling Harry and Andrew, your presentation was brilliant.” 

“Thanks,” beamed Ron. “Best I could do without any actual footage of the orphanage.” 

“Oh, you did well,” said Hermione. “Perhaps we could put together something similar to show at the ball?”

“I was thinking the same thing,” grinned Ron, pulling out a file. “Here's some thoughts I jotted down.” he handed it to Hermione, who looked as though he'd handed her the crown jewels.

“A file. For me?” she asked, in delightful surprise. Ron nodded.

“Okay, that is too weird for me,” grinned Ginny. AJ and Harry laughed.

“I'm sorry you lost your match,” said AJ.

Ginny shrugged. “It was a pretty tight game, so it was always going to come down to the Seekers, and theirs was better when it counted. Thanks for your owl, by the way,” she said, looking at Harry.

AJ arched an eyebrow at his brother, who nodded at Ginny and ignored the looks he was getting from his brother. “I met your brother, Bill. He came by your place Friday morning, as I was leaving,” he told her. AJ's eyebrows rose even further at that bit of news.

Ginny nodded. “He told me. I figured you had a good reason for not making it. No biggie,” she said.

“Bill, as in Bill Weasley, the curse breaker?” asked AJ, stunned. 

Ginny smiled at him. “Yeah. He's my eldest brother,” she said.

AJ turned to Harry. “Wasn't that the guy who helped Uncle Sirius with his cousin's vault.” 

Harry nodded. “We also used a couple of his cases in our Auror trainee training. Things to look out for, enchantments and such. He's a nice bloke,” he said.

“ I'd love to chat with him. Even Uncle Sirius was amazed at some of the curses that he was able to break,” said AJ.

“ I'll see what I can do,” said Ginny. AJ beamed.

“ So, let's go in,” said Hermione. She promptly set off, and Ron hurried to catch up to her.

“ Yes, Mum,” murmured Ginny, causing the Potter boys to laugh at her. On either side of her, they followed Hermione and Ron to the door. Just as they caught up with them, the door opened.

“ Hello again, Miss Granger. Please, come in,” said a woman, standing back to allow them entry. “ Welcome to the 'Hope for All' orphanage,” she said. 

Hermione beamed and Ron nodded as they entered. The Potter brothers stood back, allowing Ginny to enter first, then they followed her.

They all assembled in a front room. “ Hello, I'm Mrs Parsons. My husband Jim and I live here, along with the nine children we currently have residing. Would you like a guided tour, or would you simply like to look through on your own?” she asked.

“Guided,” said Hermione, immediately.

“ Actually, I'd like to go through on my own,” said Ginny, smiling at Mrs Parsons and ignoring Hermione's splutters. “ Just to take my time, you understand.” 

“ Of course. The children are up and about, and they know you're coming, so please feel free to talk to them or call me to ask us any questions. Perhaps we can meet in the kitchen at the back of the house, for morning tea,” she suggested.

“ Brilliant,” said Ron, enthusiastically.

Mrs Parsons smiled at him, nodded at the rest, then wandered back down the hall.

Hermione turned to Ginny and the Potter brothers. “ Wouldn't it be best if she were with us as we looked around?” she said, in a manner depicting this was what she thought was the best course of action.

“ I prefer to take my time, and I'd like to talk to the children,” said Ginny. She headed off.

Hermione let out a sqwark of annoyance. “ I thought we'd all go together,” she said to Ron. He simply shrugged, and followed his sister.

“ What exactly are you hoping to do with the money that's raised?” asked Ginny.

Harry and AJ turned to Hermione. “ Money raised will go to the continued upkeep of the residence, as well as any repairs that need immediate doing,” she said. “ It also pays the salary of Mr and Mrs Parsons, and a healer who checks on the children monthly, unless needed.” 

“ I see. What about schooling? What's actually done to help the children be adopted? That is what the children want, isn't it?” asked Ginny. 

“ Erm, I'm not sure. Mrs Potter didn't mention anything about that to me,” said Hermione, not liking that she didn't know the answer to the question.

They wandered around the communal lounge area, where the furniture appeared old and second hand. Harry thought the room looked like it could do with a new paint job, too.

They went up the stairs, with Ginny testing the old balustrade. She eyed Hermione, who took out a notebook and jotted down a couple of words. 

As Ginny had read Hermione's file on the orphanage, she knew the first floor had five bedrooms and two bathrooms and was allocated as the girls floor. The bathrooms seemed in good condition, despite needing an upgrade. Ginny knew the house had been gifted by an elderly couple who had passed on and had no children to leave their large house too.

The bedrooms were double size and again, from reading the file, Ginny knew the younger girls slept two to a room, while the girls eight ten and over had a room to themselves. It was the same with the boys on the next upper level.

Presently there was only one girl over the age of ten at the orphanage, so Ginny and the others were able to look in the two bedrooms allocated for them. The rooms were feminine, yet neutral, allowing a young girl to add her personal mark to the room. There was ample cupboard space and a desk for studying. Ginny thought it quite appropriate and was pleased that some effort to make a young orphan girl feel comfortable in her private space had been met. Hermione nodded her approval too. 

They went to look at the rooms allocated to the younger girls, and as they were walking there, they met a young girl, who had come upstairs. “ Who are you?” she asked.

“ Hi, I'm Ginny, and these are my friends Hermione, Harry and AJ,” said Ginny gently. The girl looked about five or six.

“ AJ? What sort of name is that?” the girl asked, screwing up her nose.

Andrew stepped forward. “ It's actually the initials of my first and second names, Andrew James-AJ.” 

“ Oh,” said the little girl thoughtfully. “ My name is Fiona Ursula. So I'd be FU, right?” 

Harry and AJ tried not to snigger. Hermione looked horrified. Ginny smiled at the girl. “ Fiona is such a pretty name, I think you should keep using that.” 

“ Okay,” the girl shrugged. “ Are you here to 'dopt a kid?” she asked.

Hermione started to shake her head, but Ginny knelt down to the little girl. “ Would you like to be adopted?” she asked.

The girl nodded. “It's okay here, but I want a mummy and a daddy. Kids should be with a family, shouldn't they?”

Ginny nodded. “ Do many people come through, looking to adopt?” she asked.

“ Uh-uh. Hardly ever,” she said. “ You'd make a good mummy,” said Fiona.

“ You think?” asked Ginny. The little girl nodded. “ Wanna see my room?” she asked, taking Ginny's hand.

“ I'd love to,” said Ginny, standing and letting the little girl lead her to another bedroom.

“ This is my bed, and that's my wardrobe. Look, that's Fluffy, my toy dragon. He sleeps wiv me at night, cos sometimes he gets scared,” she said. 

“ I had a toy dragon too,” confided Ginny. “ Only mine was purple and his name was Charlie, after my brother who gave him to me.” 

“ Purple is my second favourite colour,” said Fiona. “ I really, really like pink.” 

“ Who do you share your room with, Fiona?” asked Harry.

“ I share with Susie, she's eight. She's downstairs helping Mrs Parson bake some cakes. We're having 'portant visitors today,” she said proudly, unaware she was talking with those 'portant visitors right now.

“ Do you and the other children do chores?” asked Hermione.

“ Your hair is all bushy,” noted Fiona. 

Hermione self consciously ran her hand over it.

“ I like it, it looks pretty,” said Fiona. “We all have to keep our rooms clean and each week we have a new chore. This week I have to collect the eggs from the chickens. Last week I had to set the table for lunch and dinner. Next week I have to take the rubbish bags out from the kitchen to the big bin outside,” she said.

“ They are very important chores,” said Ginny, smiling at the girl. “ And what happens if you don't do your chores?” 

The little girl shrugged. “ Sometimes I forget, but Mrs Parsons reminds me. But if I forget to collect the eggs, then we don't have eggs for breakfast. I love eggs for breakfast, so I try real hard not to forget.” 

“ That's very good. Erm, I think we need to move on,” said Hermione, and she and Ron walked out the room. AJ followed.

“ That room is Alison and Petra's, but Petra was sick last night so she's in the sick room,” said Fiona, as they left her bedroom.

Ron, Hermione and AJ pointed that they were going up the next flight of stairs. Harry and Ginny lingered, talking to Fiona. They headed for the next bedroom.

“Is the healer that looks after you nice? Does she make you feel better?' asked Ginny.

“ The potions she gives us taste yucky, but we get better real quick,” said Fiona.

“ All potions take yucky,” grimaced Harry. Then he smiled. “ That's how you know they're working.” 

“ Really?” asked Fiona, her eyes wide. Harry nodded.

“Hello,” said Ginny, softly. She was standing in the doorway of the next bedroom. A little girl, younger than Fiona, was sitting on the floor, playing with some old dolls. 

“Hello,” whispered the girl shyly.

“ That's Alison,” informed Fiona. “ She's only three.” 

“ Nearly four,” said the other girl defiantly.

“ Are they your dolls?” asked Harry, going into the room.

Alison shook her head. “I finded them,” she said. Ginny saw one doll was missing a leg and another was missing a head.

“ I'm Harry and this is Ginny. We're here to have a look at your house. Would you like to come with us?” he asked.

Alison looked at Harry, then Ginny, and seemed to study them for seconds before nodding. Fiona quickly took Ginny's hand, so Harry held out his hand to Alison. She hesitated, then came over to him and took it.

“ We're going to go upstairs,” Ginny told them.

“Stinky boys live up there,” said Fiona. “ Their socks smell really bad, and they fart a lot.” 

Alison giggled, while Harry and Ginny chuckled. “ How many boys live up here?” asked Harry.

“ Four,” said Fiona, while Alison showed Harry four fingers. He praised her for being correct. “ Daniel, Tom, Rupert and Matthew.”

“ Which one is the farter?” asked Ginny, amused.

“ Rupert,” said Alison and Fiona together. “Cos he eats so much,” said Fiona.

“ Sounds like my brother Ron,” grinned Ginny.

The boys rooms were similar to the girls, with masculine décor. The rooms seemed in good condition as did the bathrooms on that level.

“Where are the boys?” asked Harry. He swung Alison onto his hip as they headed back downstairs.

“ Danny's doing yard work, Tom's sweeping the paths, Rupert's gone to the library and Matthew is helping out the neighbour by walking their dog,” said Fiona.

“ She felled over and hurt her leg,” said Alison.

“ Broke her leg,” corrected Fiona. 

“ Sounds like you all keep pretty busy around here,” said AJ, coming back to join them. “ Hello,” he smiled at Alison. She smiled back and leaned her head on Harry's shoulder, suddenly shy.

“Mrs Parsons has got tea and cakes for us,” said Hermione, beckoning them to the large kitchen/dining room.

Ron was already there, talking with two boys who he introduced as Daniel and Tom. Harry and Ron talked to the boys about the chores they had been doing outside, and the other boys who lived there.

Ginny and Hermione spoke with Mrs Parsons as she poured cups of tea, while Susie offered a plate of scones or cake, both freshly made this morning by her and Mrs Parsons. Ginny and Hermione both took a scone while Harry took a slice of cake. Ron took one of each.

They discussed various aspects of the orphanage. Mrs Parsons mentioned items that needed upgrading and general work that needed doing around the place. Her husband wasn't as spritely as he used to be, but he was trying to teach the boys general home maintenance.

“Perhaps we could organise a working bee,” suggested Ginny. “One of my team- mates husband is a carpenter. I can ask her if he could help. I'm happy to do some painting.”

“That's a great idea,” said Hermione, jotting down more notes.

“Will you come too?” Alison asked Harry.

“Of course I will, so will AJ,” said Harry.

Alison looked at AJ, who winked at her. She frowned, unsure of him. She wriggled closer to Harry. Him, she liked! AJ looked interestedly between Harry and Alison, and Ginny and Fiona.

After their morning tea, they all ventured outside. The boys were eager to show off their work, and Ginny and the others were all impressed at the large vegetable garden, praising Daniel for his work. He flushed with pleasure.

Alison ran to the flower bed and came back with a flower she gave to Harry. “For you, cos you're pretty.” 

AJ sniggered, but Harry knelt down to softly kiss the little girl's cheek. “I think you're pretty,” he said. “Thank you, sweetheart.” To Alison's delight, he put the flower behind his ear.

All too soon, it was time to go. Ron promised to return, as Tom had challenged him to a game of chess. Hermione promised Mrs Parsons to follow up with Lily Potter on the things that she had jotted down.

Harry and Ginny reluctantly farewelled Fiona and Alison, promising that they would come back. The two girls stood in the doorway waving until they were out of sight.

“Hermione, I know we're helping the orphanage, but what is done to try and get these kids adopted?” asked Ginny.

“I don't know,” said Hermione, sadly. “Oh, I hated leaving them all there. They were such good kids, dealt a rotten hand in life.”

“It happens. Tom was telling me Rupert used to live on the streets before someone found him and brought him to the orphanage,” said Ron.

“Mr and Mrs Parsons are getting on in age. What's going to happen when they can't look after the children any more?” asked Hermione. “Who'll home school them?”

The four stood deep in thought, until Ron's stomach growled. “Hey, it's lunchtime,” he said.

“We just had morning tea,” said Ginny.

Ron simply shrugged. “Whatever. I'm hungry again. Hey, why don't we all go to the Burrow?” he suggested.

“Oh, I really should get back to the office and type these notes up,” said Hermione.

“They can wait till Monday, Hermione,” said Harry. “I'm keen. AJ?”

“I don't want to intrude,” he said.

“My brother Bill may be there,” said Ginny.

“Then what are we waiting for?” grinned AJ. 

“Okay, Harry, AJ take my hand. Ron, you'll bring Hermione through, right?” asked Ginny, grabbing Harry and AJ's hand.

Ron nodded, so Ginny spun, Apparating away with Harry and AJ. Ron wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist. “Ready?” he asked.

Hermione nodded and shut her eyes. Ron stole a kiss, making her eyes open suddenly. As she opened her mouth to tell him off, he Apparated her to his family home.

“Ronald Weasley, you, you...scoundrel,” she spluttered.

“Scoundrel? I like the sound of that,” grinned Ron. He took her hand. “Come on. I want you to meet my parents.”

Harry, AJ and Ginny were already at the door. “Mum, Dad,” called Ginny, entering the house.

“Ginny!” Cries of welcome came from Bill and his wife Fleur, George and his wife Angelina and Molly and Arthur.

“Hi. Looks like we're just in time for lunch. Everyone, this is Harry Potter and his brother Andrew, known as AJ. I'm working with them for the Potter Foundation,” said Ginny.

Harry and AJ went to shake hands with Arthur, Bill and George. “Hey, I'm a big fan of your work,” said AJ to Bill. The older man immediately motioned for AJ to sit next to him so they could talk.

“Sit, sit,” beamed Molly, after Harry had thanked for allowing them to join the family for lunch.

“Ron's coming too, with Hermione. I can't imagine what's taking them so long,” said Ginny, winking at her brothers.

“Ron, with a girl. Oh my,” beamed Molly, peeking out the window. “Oh, here they come. Arthur, get the door, love,” she ordered.

Ginny motioned or Harry to take a seat, and he smiled at Angelina and Fleur. Ginny went to help her mother in the kitchen, but Harry saved her a seat next to him. 

“Thanks Dad. Hi everyone. Mum, hey Mum, where are you? Everyone, this is Hermione,” stated Ron proudly.

“Hello Hermione,” chanted everyone together. Hermione smiled nervously.

“Oh Ron dear, why don't you and your friend come sit near me,” gestured Molly. 

“Oh, the table looks lovely, Mrs Weasley,” said Hermione.

“Thank you, dear. I do like to make an effort. My Arthur brought me the flowers this morning,” said Molly.

“That's so sweet,” said Hermione, while George and Bill smirked and made kissy noises at their dad.

Ginny brought out the last tray of food, and placed it on the table.

“Eat, eat,” encouraged Molly.

It reminded Harry of the nights Sirius, Remus and their partners joined the Potter family for a meal. Several conversations were going on at once, and the food was delicious. Molly beamed when Harry told her as much.

“Thank you, dear. More turkey?” she asked, deciding he needed fattening up.

“Oh, I couldn't,” sighed Harry. “Well, maybe one more piece,” he said, as Molly slid another two slices onto his plate.

“What do you say, Weasleys and non-Weasleys? Think we need to fly to work off this magnificent lunch,” said Ginny.

“Definitely,” agreed Angelina and George.

“I'm in,” said Bill, while AJ nodded.

“Do you have enough brooms?” asked Harry. Ginny patted his arm as a way of saying yes. Molly's eagle eyes missed nothing.

All eyes swung to Hermione and Ron. “Nah, think we'll give it a miss,”shrugged Ron. Hermione looked relieved.

“You're missing a game of Quidditch? Are you ill, or something?” asked George, feeling Ron's forehead.

Ron slapped his hand away. “Hermione doesn't care for flying, and I don't want to leave her alone,” he said defiantly.

“Fleur's not flying, she could keep Hemione company,” suggested Bill. Fleur smiled at the younger witch. Hermione smiled back, uncomfortable at the older witch's beauty.

“Thanks Fleur, but Hermione is my guest, and I'd like to show her the pond, and Mum, I thought she'd like to see your flower bed,” said Ron.

“Oh, that sounds lovely, dear,” said Molly, looking eagerly between Ron and Hermione. “Neville did a wonderful job laying it all out for us. Such a nice young man,” she sighed.

Harry started to ask if she meant Neville Longbottom when Ginny stood up. “Right then, Hermione and Ron can go for their walk. The rest of us, to the pitch!”

Harry hesitated. “Would you like some help cleaning up, Mrs Weasley?” he asked.

Molly laughed. “Merlin no, thank you, Harry. I'll clear the table and set the dishes to cleaning, then Arthur and I will come down and watch you kids.” 

“Okay then,” grinned Harry, hurrying to catch up to the others.

“Scoring points with the future in-laws. Nice,” grinned George.

Harry flushed. “I don't know what you mean. Ginny and I are just friends.” 

George grin got wider. “Actually I meant Hermione and Ron, but I guess you just confirmed what I was wondering. So, you and Gin-Gin?” 

“Do you actually call her that to her face?” asked Harry, amused despite himself.

“Not if I don't want bats coming out of my nostrils, no. FYI, she also hates Ginniekins or Ginners,” said George. 

“Thanks. I so nearly called her that yesterday,” said Harry, sarcastically.

“Oh Harriekins, you're going to fit in here quite nicely,” said George, flinging an arm over his shoulder.

Harry burst out laughing. “Thanks, I think.”

“Everything all right?” asked Ginny suspiciously, looking between George and Harry.

“Everything's fine, Ginny. Why the look of doubt?” asked George.

“Gee, I don't know. Because your lips are moving,” suggested Ginny, crossing her arms over her chest.

“How can you say that to your favourite brother?” gasped George, placing a hand over his heart and wincing. “That hurt, it really did.” 

“I'll kiss it better later,” scoffed Angelina. “Are we flying or not?”

“She was my first Quidditch captain,” Ginny whispered to Harry. “Gryffindor team, at Hogwarts.” 

The others all picked up brooms from the shed, and headed down to the pitch. George and Bill called out greetings to Ron and Hermione, who were strolling arm in arm toward the pond.

“He seems really smitten with her,” said Ginny, a note of longing in her voice.

“I think she feels the same,” said Harry, as they watched Hermione stare up at Ron in wonderment as he pointed out something in the distance.

Harry and Ginny turned to look at each other, aware of electricity in the air. Harry turned his body slightly, making him closer to her than before.

“Hey, you two coming?” asked AJ. He glanced between the two, and smirked. “Or not. Carry on, Bro!” 

Harry grimaced at his brother's interruption. Ginny, her face flushed, picked up her broom. “Let's go,” she said, not meeting his eyes. She quickly left the shed.

“Damn,” said Harry, knowing they were about to kiss. It was in the air, no doubt about that. “Mental note-ask Mum and Dad why they felt the need to give me a brother!” He chuckled to himself as he ambled after Ginny.

They played a makeshift Quidditch match, with Harry, Angelina and George onto Bill, Ginny and AJ. AJ grinned knowingly as Harry fumbled a few passes, his attention on watching Ginny fly. Luckily, the Weasleys didn't know how well he usually flew so they didn't tease him, but AJ knew, and Harry knew his brother was storing this up for future reference.

The Weasleys did know how well Ginny flew, so when she made a few fumbles, she used the excuse she was simply tired at the end of a gruelling season. The fact that she may have been looking at Harry's ass was a non-issue, at least till Bill and George got her alone. However, even Angie was smirking at her and nodding in agreement. 'Bloody family,' thought Ginny lovingly.

Harry and AJ had a great time and was even surprised when Arthur flew Molly up for a fly around the pitch. It was just the sort of thing their parents would have done, and both Potter brothers thought how well their family would fit in with the Weasleys.

Soon, it was time to end the match. Harry beat Bill to catch a dodgy Snitch. Bill congratulated him, before flying off back to the house where Fleur had taken a nap after lunch. 

As the losers, it fell to Ginny and AJ to return all the brooms to the shed, but at his brother's wink, Harry offered to help. Soon everyone was leisurely heading back to the house for hot chocolate and cake, except for Harry and Ginny.

“That was fun,” said Harry, handing her a broom. Ginny hung it in a particular place. Every broom had it's own place in the shed.

“You fly good,” praised Ginny, taking another one from him.

“I haven't flown in ages,” he admitted.

“Come over more often. We always get matches going. Wait till Charlie, my other brother is home. He's probably the best of my brothers when it comes to flying,” said Ginny.

“Another brother,” sighed Harry.

Ginny grinned. “Last one, I promise. Wait, have you met Percy?” 

Harry nodded. “At the Ministry, briefly. So, Charlie...” 

Ginny laughed as she put away another broom. “Second eldest, lives in Romania. He's a dragon trainer, one of the best,” she said proudly. 

“Six brothers,” sighed Harry. “Wanna trade one of yours for AJ?” 

“You don't mean that,” scoffed Ginny.

Harry smiled and shook his head. “So, what do six brothers usually do to anyone who wants a shot at their little sister?” he asked.

Ginny cocked her head to look at him. “I would advise not calling her 'little sister,” she said.

“Duly noted. What else,” he said, stepping closer.

“I'd suggest he go straight to the source. The brothers should be on a need to know basis. In this case, not!”

“The source being...” asked Harry.

Ginny grabbed his shirt and pulled his head down. “That would be me,” she whispered seductively.

“Duly noted,” he said, before she kissed him.

Harry stepped closer, taking her in his arms. They took a second to breathe before returning to each for more.

They were interrupted by a knocking on the door. “Gin, Harry, you in there. Hermione and I are heading back to the house. You coming?” Ron called.

Ginny sighed, leaning her head on Harry's shoulder. “Brothers! Who needs 'em,” she quipped.

Harry kissed her forehead. “We probably should go, but I'm definitely going to want to do that again.” 

“Duly noted,” she said, grinning. She squeaked as he smacked her butt. Laughing, they raced to catch up with Ron and Hermione.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry stared in amazement as he stood in the middle of Dartmoor Quidditch pitch. There was a decent crowd, all who had paid money to get close to the Harpies today. All money would go to the orphanage.

“You and Ron did a great job of putting this together,” praised Harry to Hermione.

“Ron organised the grounds and the advertising,” said Hermione. “I'm still amazed that Ginny's team offered to do this for free,” she said.

“Yeah,” grinned Harry, looking away. 

The truth was that he had gone to Holyhead to watch Ginny train with her team for the last time of the season. It wasn't too exciting, as they had mostly run drills, but it did make him itch to get out there on a broom of his own. He hadn't flown in ages.

He'd been waiting for Ginny to meet him near the change rooms, when Lavender beckoned him over. Thinking it was to meet Ginny elsewhere, he followed her. He saw a group of Harpies standing with their backs to him.

“Here he is, girls,” giggled Lavender.

The Harpy players turned around. Each one had a protruding stomach. “Look, it's our babies daddy,” one said, patting her belly.

“You... all...that...me,”' stuttered Harry, looking appalled at each one. Suddenly he felt faint. He vaguely heard someone yelling, and then he was sitting on the ground.

“Put your head between your knees, Harry,” someone said.

“And kiss my ass goodbye,” he muttered. Still, he tried it and it worked. After a few moments he felt better, so he raised his head to look around. His glasses were askew, but he could make out a red blur, waving arms all over the place.

“- absolutely stupid, irresponsible thing I've ever heard of. No wonder the Harpies have this reputation,” screamed Ginny to her team mates.

“Aw. Lighten up, Gin, it was just a bit of fun,” pouted one.

“Fun! Harry freaked out, thinking you had taken certain liberties with him. I've seen what you did to him, it took me ages to get them all off,” she cried.

“Bet that was more fun that putting them on him,” said another, winking at Ginny.

Ginny glared back. “You all owe Harry an apology, a big apology,” she said, hands on her hips.

“We will. Come on Gin, don't be mad. What can we do to make it up to you?” asked another Harpy.

A smile appeared on Ginny's face. “Now that you mention it-”

All the Harpys groaned. 

“I'm working for Harry, or rather, his family Foundation, to raise funds for an orphanage. We're working on a short time frame, so we can really use some help,” said Ginny.

“Sure,” shrugged one of her team mates. “What do you have in mind?” 

Ginny beckoned them closer, and they all put their heads together, talking so quietly that Harry couldn't hear them. He didn't know if it was done on purpose, or if it was a good thing he couldn't hear.

So that's how it came about that the Holyhead Harpies were having a meet and greet day at Dartmoor. For a fee one could have his photo taken with a player, or for a larger fee, one could fly with his favourite Harpy. There were photo opportunities with the Championship trophy from the previous year and there was also a kissing booth.

Jerseys were available to be signed, as well as publicity photos and general autograph sessions. All the Harpy players were in attendance, with most wearing the 'HOPE FOR ALL' orphanage tee shirts, which were also available to purchase.

“Even Gwenog Jones has turned up,” cried Hermione.

“I didn't think you'd know who Gwenog Jones was,” teased Harry.

“Ron's been educating me about Quidditch,” blushed Hermione.

“I bet he has,” grinned Harry. Ron winked at him.

“Strange how you were both absent from the meeting at Ginny's the other night,” said Harry. 

“I was busy,” said Ron.

“I was sick,” said Hermione, at the same time. They looked at each other and flushed.

“Funny that. You,”said Harry, pointing to Hermione, “told me the next day that you were busy at work and couldn't get away.”

“And you told Ginny you ate something and it made you feel ill,” said Harry, turning to look at Ron.

“Sounds like you and Gin have been doing a lot of talking,” said Ron.

It was Harry's turn to flush. “Erm, where is Ginny, anyway?” he asked, looking away.

“I think it was her turn at the kissing booth,” said Hermione.

“What! She...but we...I need to go,” said Harry, suddenly hurrying away.

Ron watched him go. “You know as well as I do that Ginny is at the autograph stand,” he said to Hermione.

“Oh, is she? I forgot,” grinned Hermione. “Harry really didn't like the idea of Ginny kissing others, did he?”

“Forgot, my ass. You're Hermione Granger, cleverest witch I know,” scoffed Ron. “But what's my sister got to do with it.” 

“Can't you just feel the electricity between Harry and Ginny when they're together? I admit I haven't known Harry long, but I know Mrs Potter is worried about the wrong type of witch sinking her claws into Harry because of his wealth,” admitted Hermione.

“Ginny's not like that,” protested Ron. “I know we didn't have much growing up, but we were loved and us kids didn't know any difference. We had each other for company and we weren't worried about new toys or clothes or anything like that.” 

“Exactly. That is why I think Ginny and Harry suit each other so well. I wasn't casting aspersions on Ginny's character, honestly,” said Hermione.

“Er, okay,” said Ron, not sure what the last part meant. “So, you're trying to get Harry and Ginny together?” 

“I'm just making sure they spend optimum time together while we're working on this project. If they should fall in love, well, that's completely up to them,” said Hermione, somewhat smugly.

“You're brilliant, you know that,” grinned Ron, daring to take her in his arms. “ I had a really good time with you the other night. Who would have thought I'd say that about a library?” he asked, rhetorically.

“Yes, well, I never thought I'd do that in a library,” flushed Hermione. “I know it's not allowed, and it may even be illegal,” she said.

“Relax. We got away with it, didn't we,” grinned Ron.

“I'll probably feel guilty every time I go back there,” she admitted.

“Go back where?”

Ron and Hermione swung around to see Ginny standing there. “The library,” said Ron.

Ginny burst out laughing. “You went to a library. What was it, a dare or something?” 

“It was actually very interesting,” said Ron, his face turning red.

“Really,” said Ginny, looking between Hermione and Ron. “So when did you go? Wouldn't have been the other night, would it?” she asked them both suspiciously.

“Of course not. I told you, I was busy working,” said Ron, not meeting his sister's eyes.

“And I was ill,” said Hermione, “it came on quite suddenly.” 

“Ha. You told me you were ill,” said Ginny, looking at Ron, then at Hermione, “and you owled me the next day to apologise for not coming because you had so much work to do,” she said smugly.

“Harry was looking for you,” blurted out Ron.

“He was?” asked Ginny, happily distracted. “Do you know he went?”

“I think he was heading to the kissing booth,” said Hermione.

“What? Why would he...but we...I have to go,” said Ginny, hurrying off.

Harry hurried over to the kissing booth, but didn't see Ginny. He did, however, see some of the Harpies who had apologised profusely to him.

“Hey Harry, what are you doing here?” 

It was Tracey Davies, one of his Auror team. “Oh hey. I'm here on Potter Foundation business,” he said.

“Oh, that's right,” said Tracey. She waved to one of the Harpy's in the kissing booth. “Excuse me,” she said, brandishing a pile of tokens she'd purchased.

She went over to Evanna and, giggling, handed over her tokens. The two started kissing.

“Hi, Harry. Come for a kiss?” It was one of the Harpies from that night. 

“No. Have you seen Ginny?” he asked.

The Harpy shrugged. “I'll tell you for a kiss. On the house,” she offered, eyeing him up and down hungrily.

“No thanks,” said Harry. “I'll find her myself.” 

He wandered around, looking for Ginny. He finally saw her, talking to an older couple who seemed familiar. They were smiling and nodding, and finally they hugged her and walked away.

“Hey Harry,” said Georgia, the Harpy who had taken him upstairs to the party. “I really am sorry for what happened that night,” she said.

“Forget about it,” said Harry. He saw Ginny looking around. Was she looking for him?

“Ginny had no idea what happened that night,” said Georgia.

Harry nodded. “I know. It's fine, honestly. Would you excuse me?” 

Georgia nodded and he hurried off. He found Ginny signing an autograph for a little boy and having her photo taken with him. She spoke to him, making him laugh, then the two high fived and his grateful family took him away in search of another Harpy.

Harry quickly went over to her before someone else grabbed her attention. “Hey,” he said.

“Oh hi,” she said, breathlessly.

“Cute kid,” he said, looking at the little boy.

“Yeah,” said Ginny. “Cassidy's parents were just here, too,” she said.

“How are they?” he asked.

“Doing okay. Worried about Cassidy's brother,” said Ginny. “Hey, how would you like to go for a fly with a Harpy?” she asked.

Harry hesitated only for a second. “Only if that Harpy is you,” he said.

Ginny beamed and nodded. Taking his hand, she went over to the middle of the pitch. “Hey Georgia, can I take a broom?” 

“Sure Gin,” said Georgia, handing one over. 

Harry and Ginny straddled the broom. “Fast or slow, Harry?” she asked, before taking them up.

“If we're talking about flying, I'd have to say...fast,” grinned Harry.

“Then hang on to your Harpy. Here we go!” cried Ginny, in exhilaration.

Harry grabbed her around the waist and whooped as she flew straight towards the sky before spinning back around and diving towards the ground. She did a roll and a spin, flying them upside down for a bit before steadying the broom. 

“Harry, Ginny, catch!” called Georgia, tossing them a quaffle.

Ginny caught it easily and chucked it over her shoulder to Harry. “I think it's time you scored, Harry,” she laughed.

She ducked and weaved, just like Harry had seen her do in professional games against opponents. There were no opponents today, but Harry got a glimpse of the speed and agility required to play at her level. She sped towards the hoops. “Shoot,” she cried.

Harry threw the quaffle straight through the centre hoop. He heard applause from down below, and Ginny flew them to the ground. His legs actually quivered as he got off the broom.

“That was awesome,” he said. “Thanks.” 

“You're welcome,” she said.

“Ginny, you're needed at the photos,” said the Harpy who had offered Harry a free kiss.

“Thanks Sheri. Guess I'll see you in a while,” said Ginny to Harry.

“Mind if I tag along?” asked Harry, unwilling to let her go off again.

She smiled at him, and it took his breath away. “I'd love it. Come on,” she said.

The two walked off together.

Georgia came over to Sheri. “ Looks like Gin and Harry are together. At least something good came out of that night,” she said.

“ Yeah,” sighed Sheri, wistfully.

“ Leave them alone, Sheri. We're lucky Harry didn't press charges against us. We would have been in a shit load of trouble then,” said Georgia. 

“ It was just a bit of fun, you know, living up to the Harpy reputation,” shrugged Sheri.

“ I don't want to be responsible for the Harpy's getting that kind of reputation. I don't mind a bit of fun, a few drinks, but Gin's right. It was irresponsible and stupid,” said Georgia, trying to make the younger girl understand.

“ Fine, why don't we just change our name to the Holyhead Grandma's,” spat Sheri, walking away in a huff.

“ That better not have been about me and my age,” said Gwenog, gruffly.

Georgia turned to see her coach standing behind her. “ Oh, no Gwenog. Nothing to do with you at all,” she said hurriedly.

“ I've heard a few rumours, Georgia, and I don't like what I'm hearing. The Harpy's certainly don't need that kind of reputation, and if I find out any of it's true, there will be consequences. Understood?” asked Gwenog.

“ Y-Yes Coach,” said Georgia.

“ Good. Make sure you spread the word, although I think I'll speak to Sheri myself. Go, have fun, raise lots of money for this charity,” sighed Gwenog, waving her away.

“ Yes, Coach. Thanks, Coach,” said Georgia, happy to get away from Gwenog when she was in one of those moods. 

“ Hey Gwenog, you're wanted at the kissing booth,” said Tonya, another Harpy.

“ Who the bloody hell put my name down for the kissing booth,” demanded Gwenog.

Tonya shrugged. “ Not sure, but there's already a line up. Have fun,” she said, winking as she walked off.

Gwenog stormed off towards the kissing booth. “ Damn Harpies,” she muttered to herself. She loved her team and she loved her girls, but she was getting too old for all this drama.

“Gwenog Jones, right?”

Gwenog turned to see a handsome light haired man standing near her. “Yeah?” she asked, suspiciously.

“I'm AJ Potter, and I'm truly humbled to be in your presence, Ma'am,” he said.

Gwenog huffed and turned. “Harry's brother? Look, I'm on a time frame here, walk with me,” she said, gruffly, turning and walking away.

“Heading to the kissing booth?” he asked, stepping up along side her.

“Yeah, why?” she asked, looking at him.

Grinning, he held up a handful of tokens.

Gwenog narrowed her eyes. “What the-look, I'm sure there are a lot of other Harpies you'd prefer,” she said.

AJ shook his head. “I'm looking for an older woman, mature, sensual. Someone to teach me the ways of love,” he crooned.

Gwenog stared, half tempted, but- “Piss off, Potter,” she said, storming off.

AJ watched her go with a sigh. He really needed to stop using that line. It never worked.


	8. Chapter 8

The next week passed quickly, and Harry realised there was only another week till the actual ball. His parents and sister would return soon, and Harry's daily involvement in the Potter Foundation would end. He would only see Hermione now and then, and hardly see Ron at all. Still, he thought their involvement had made them friends, and hoped they would be keen to catch up for dinner here and there.

Despite the Harpies season ending, Ginny was still in contention for the English World Cup team, to be announced soon after the ball. The squad would leave soon after being named, to travel to Bulgaria for a training camp for two weeks. 

Harry had worked every day this week, but spent most evenings with Ginny. They'd returned to the Burrow for tea one night, where Harry saw Percy and met his wife, Audrey. She was a children's healer at St Mungo's, and was interested in the welfare of the children at the orphanage. She told Harry and Ginny of some children she'd treated who hadn't been as lucky to live in a nice orphanage, or who had been mistreated by the adults entrusted to care for them.

“A lot of the time, it's someone in the family,” said Audrey, referring to children brought in with bruising or broken bones.

“That's horrifying,” exclaimed Harry. “A child should feel safe amongst family.” 

Audrey nodded in agreement. “Some people should never be entrusted with children,” she said, her tone indicating she'd seen instances of brutality, over and over.

Tuesday night, Ginny met him in Diagon Alley and he side-Apparated her to Remus and Tonk's house. Harry had owled them several times while his parents had been away, but this was the first time he'd visited in a while.

Remus made dinner and talked with Harry while Ginny and Tonks got to know each other. Soon the pair were cackling with laughter; Tonks holding her belly in case the baby would pop out, as she was laughing so hard.

Harry eagerly told Remus and Tonks of their visit to the orphanage, and their planning of the ball. Unfortunately, Remus and Tonks wouldn't be attending the ball, as Tonks was on enforced bed rest till the baby comes. Harry and Ginny promised to tell them all the news and gossip about the night when they visited after the baby's arrival.

Wednesday night, Ginny met the Potter brothers in a quiet Muggle pub for dinner, where she beat Harry at darts and drank more beer than AJ. She and Harry carried a tipsy AJ out the bar and took him to his apartment. Ginny removed his shoes and left Harry to undress his little brother and get him settled into bed. Thoughtfully, she left a hangover potion next to his bed, ready for when he awoke next morning.

Last night she had cooked a simple meal for Harry. They were able to talk about everything and anything. Harry told her stories of his family and she told him stories of what goes on behind closed doors in a Quidditch team.

They ended the night snogging on the couch, getting more and more heated. Harry knew it was only a matter of time till they took that final step. He was excited and exhilarated and strangely relieved that he hadn't squandered his first time with a girl that meant nothing to him.

He was in a chipper mood as he left the Ministry and headed to his apartment to shower and change. He wondered what Ginny had cooked for their tea tonight; she'd said she would surprise him.

He realised he was falling harder each time he saw her. He never imagined he would meet someone like her. So pretty, so fun, so intelligent. She intrigued and amazed him, and he wanted to be with her as much as he could.

He whistled as he let himself into the apartment. He sifted through the mail, glancing around as he heard a feminine giggle. Grimacing, he realised Ernie and Emily must be here and as always had not cast any privacy spells. The sooner he showered and dressed, the sooner he could leave them to it and be with Ginny. With that resolve, he headed for his bedroom.

“What the bloody hell?” he yelled, as he faced Ernie's bare ass as it pounded into Emily. On his bed, in his bedroom!

Ernie quickly rolled off Emily, who covered her breasts with her hands, shrieking.

“Geez Harry, we weren't expecting you home so early,” gasped Ernie.

“What the hell do you think you're doing in MY room?” yelled Harry.

“Calm down, old chum,” said Ernie. “No harm done.”

“Is this the first time you've done this, used my bed?” asked Harry, disgustedly.

Ernie had the grace to look away. “Well, erm, you see-”

“Never mind. You know what, you can have the whole place to yourself. I'll be back for my stuff another day,” said Harry.

“Harry, mate, come on,” cajoled Ernie.

“No, there's nothing you can say. I'm moving out,” said Harry, determinedly.

“Where will you go?” asked Ernie.

Harry shrugged. “Not your concern,” he said, turning and walking away.

HGHGHG

“Ugh, really?” exclaimed Ginny, as she served him a big slice of Shepherd's Pie. 

Harry sniffed appreciatively. “I've been looking forward to tonight all day, and then I walked in to my room and saw...that!”

“You mean they were actually doing it?” asked Ginny. 

“Yep, by the sound of it, they were close to finishing,” said Harry.

“And this isn't the first time they've done this?” asked Ginny.

Harry shook his head. Ginny screwed her nose. “That's so wrong. So where are you going to go?” she asked.

Harry shrugged. “I guess I'll move back to my parent's place. They'll be home soon and I'll be able to spend time with my sister for awhile, before I find somewhere else.”

“Oh...it's just...I mean...you could move in here...with me,” stammered Ginny.

Harry coughed; he'd swallowed a piece of pie too quickly. “Here? With...with you?” 

Ginny flushed. “Well, yeah. I told you I was thinking of getting a room mate, and we've been together every night this week. We get on really well, and we always find lots to talk about. I-I really think it could work out,” she said. “If you want,” she quickly added.

“I do, I just, wow, I wasn't expecting it, you know,” he said.

“Well, the offer is there. Think about it,” said Ginny.

“I will, I really will,” said Harry, finishing his dinner. He sighed. “That was amazing. Thanks.” 

Ginny nodded, taking his plate to rinse. “Go to the sofa. I'll finish here and join you. I'll serve dessert later,” she said.

“If you cook like that all the time, I'll be double my size in no time,” grinned Harry.

Ginny chuckled. “You know I'm only cooking because I'm not playing Quidditch.” 

Harry grinned and nodded. “More wine?” he asked her, and she agreed, so he filled her glass and took his and her glasses through to the lounge.

“I just don't know when I can go and get my stuff,” said Harry. “I don't really want to see them again any time soon, but I'm working all weekend.” 

“What about your brother?” asked Ginny. She shrugged. “I could help him, if you want.” She sat on the sofa next to him, curled into the corner. 

“Really? You'd do that for me?” asked Harry, handing her the wine.

“Harry, we're friends aren't we? I don't have much planned for tomorrow, so I'm free,” she said. “I could probably round up a brother or two, as well.” She took a sip of wine.

Harry smiled at her. “You're brilliant, you know that, don't you?” 

Ginny grinned. “I've been telling my brothers the same thing for years,” she said.

Harry stared at her, then leaned in. She put her wine glass down and leaned into him. Their lips met, and Harry tangled his hands through her hair. Ginny urged him to lay on top of her and both their hands roamed each others body as their lips continued to plunder the other's.

Ginny moaned as Harry's lips left hers to seek other favourable sites. He nibbled down her neck, his hands scouting curves and soft skin. Ginny's hands roamed down his back and over his ass cheeks, which she squeezed appreciatively.

“Gin,” breathed Harry, as her hands crept under his shirt to touch his hot skin.

“Harry, I want...I want you,” said Ginny, breathing hard.

“Ginny...are you sure?” asked Harry, his heart bursting.

Ginny nodded, but bit her lip. “Harry, I've never...” 

He kissed her quickly. “I never want to hurt you, but I heard-”

“I know it's supposed to hurt the first time. I trust you,” she whispered. 

He leaned his forehead against hers, looking deep into her eyes. “You're giving me such a gift,” he whispered back.

“I trust you,” she repeated.

He slid off her and off the sofa. He held out his hand to her and she took it as she stood. 

“Ginny, I haven't done this before either,” he admitted.

“We'll learn together,” she said, cupping his cheeks in her hands and kissing him. Releasing him, she took his hand and lead him to her bedroom.

HGHGHG

Harry sighed in regret as he Flooed to the Ministry. He hadn't wanted to leave Ginny in her nice warm bed at all and had even contemplated calling in sick. But his strong work ethic kicked in, and here he was, clocking in for another day. He glanced at the clock on the wall. Only eight and half hours till he'd be back with Ginny.

Despite the early hour, he sent a note to his brother, asking him to help Ginny go to his apartment and get his possessions from his room. 'The bed can stay', he wrote. 'In fact, feel free to set it on fire'.

Harry joined his Auror team for the handover from the night shift, happy to hear it had been a quiet night. Harry then grabbed a coffee and headed for the office he shared with Matt. He had a couple of reports to check over and one to follow up that was going to require his presence in court to testify.

His thoughts kept wandering back to Ginny. Their night together had been nothing short of amazing. The wonder of seeing and touching her body, the power of each other's touch, and the feelings they brought out was so powerful. For the first time, Harry began to understand his parents feelings for each other. He and his siblings had always teased their parents when they 'slept late', or that their dad always seemed to be touching their mum, just a hand on her shoulder, or around her waist. Likewise, Lily always had a hand on James' knee when sitting together, and they were always being caught snogging in the kitchen.

Harry knew he would never forget the look on Ginny's face as he touched her, laved her, entered her. Love, he now knew, was the most powerful magic in the world. For he knew he loved Ginny, she was, quite simply, his everything. He thanked Merlin and his mother, for bringing her into his life.

He knew too, that tonight he would tell her that yes, he would move in with her. He wasn't sure if it was too early to tell her he was ass over tea kettle in love with her, but he would show her in every way possible. 

“Oy, Potter, stop your daydreaming and get a move on. We've just had a call out, sounded big,” yelled Matt.

Harry snapped out of his musings, grabbed his wand and followed Matt out of their office.

HGHGHG

A surprised Ernie let AJ and Ginny in to the apartment.

“We've come for Harry's things,” said AJ.

Ernie's face fell. “So he's still moving out? Shit, I can't afford the rent on my own.”

Ginny moved past him. “Your problem, not his. Which way?” she asked.

Ernie pointed out Harry's bedroom, and she and AJ went there. They purposely shut the door behind Ernie, and Ginny immediately incinerated the sheets and coverings on Harry's bed. “Incendio,” she said.

AJ had already opened Harry's wardrobe and was pulling out clothes on their hangers. “Thanks for helping me with this,” he said, shoving them into a suitcase that had an enlargement charm on it.

“No problem, I'm happy to help,” said Ginny, opening Harry's bedside table and carefully putting the items in a smaller bag. She looked at a family photo and smiled as photo Harry blew her a kiss. Next to him, his photo sister nudged him.

“Ha, never seen it do that before,” said AJ, looking over her shoulder. “He likes you, you know. A lot.” 

“I like him too,” said Ginny, unable to stop the flush spreading over her face as she thought of the night before. Harry had been so gentle and loving, and it only made her love him more. 

“Harry, he, well, he was never a player with the ladies. He grew up around adults, until me and Em came along. Even then he was fun, but responsible. I don't think I've ever seen him cut loose, you know. I just-”

“AJ, I-”

“Don't hurt him, Ginny. Don't break his heart,” said AJ softly. Pleading. 

Ginny smiled gently at AJ and came over to hug him. “You're sweet to worry about Harry. He's an amazing man, and he's come to mean a lot to me these past few weeks.” 

AJ stared at her. “You love him,” he stated.

Ginny flushed. She wanted so badly to say yes, to shout it from the rooftops, but surely Harry deserved to hear it first. “Let's keep packing, shall we. We're taking his things back to mine.” Her statement expected no questions, nor did her demeanor. She put her head down and opened the next drawer.

AJ's hand on her arm made her look up into his face. He smiled softly at her. “I'm pretty sure he loves you too,” he said.

Ginny felt a huge ball of emotion gather in her chest, and she wanted to both cry and laugh with joy. With tears in her eyes, she nodded. 

AJ slung an arm over her shoulder and gave her a quick hug. “Let's get this done and get out of here. We can unpack Harry's stuff at yours, so he'll be all ready when he comes home to you tonight.” 

Ginny sniffed and nodded. AJ handed her a handkerchief. She took it, eyeing him suspiciously. He shrugged. “Mum,” he said simply.

Ginny smiled, nodding in understanding. He squeezed her shoulder, and they got back to their packing.

Fifteen minutes later, it was as if Harry Potter had never shared an apartment with Ernie Macmillan.

Half an hour later, his clothes were hanging in the second bedroom of Ginny's apartment. However, Ginny had left his personal belongings in his bag. She wanted to invite him to put them in one of the bedside tables in her room. After all, when he came home tonight, she intended asking him to make her room, their room. 

She did, however, take out the family photo of the Potters, and put in a prominent place in the lounge. This brought a huge smile to photo Harry, while photo AJ nodded in encouragement and photo Emma gave her the thumbs up. Even photo James and Lily smiled happily.

It gave Ginny hope that it would all work out.

She did some basic household chores then decided to cook something delicious for tea. Noticing she needed ingredients, she prepared a shopping list, then headed out. She was meeting some old friends, then she could do her shopping and head home and start preparing tea.

She wanted everything to be perfect. After all, tonight could change her life.

HGHGHG

Neville and Hannah laughed as Ginny described one of Fred and George's latest pranks. Neville and Ginny had been good friends at Hogwarts, as Neville was in her brother's year and they were both Gryffindors. They'd lost touch a bit after Neville had graduated and married Hannah the next year, but met again at the Leaky Cauldron, where Hannah worked as the manager and cook. Their friendship picked up again, and Ginny thought Hannah was perfect for Neville.

“So how is the fund raiser going, Ginny?” asked Hannah.

“Good, really good. You're both coming to the ball next week, aren't you?” asked Ginny.

Neville and Hannah both nodded. “It's been so long since I've really had the chance to go and buy a pretty dress and I can't wait to get all glamoured up,” said Hannah.

Neville looked at her with such love in his eyes, Ginny knew Hannah didn't need a pretty dress to make Neville love her so much.

“I know, me too. It's going to be a fun night, but the important thing is that we raise the much needed funds for the orphanage,” said Ginny.

Both and Hannah and Neville agreed. “Those poor children,” said Hannah, softly.

“I met most of them the other day. Great kids, all of them,” said Ginny. She leaned forward to take one of Neville's hands and one of Hannah's hands. “All they really want is to be part of a family. I know it hasn't been that long since you found out you couldn't have children...”

Hannah pulled her hand away and looked away. Neville put his arm around her shoulder and glared at Ginny for making her upset.

Determined, Ginny continued. “There's a little girl, only three. A shy thing, desperate for love and affection. Two things I know you could give her in spades.” 

“Ginny,” warned Neville, in a low voice.

There was silence, then Hannah's voice softly asked. “What's her name?” 

A small sliver of hope burst in Ginny's chest. “Her name is Alison. She's such a sweet, wee thing. When I first met her, she was happily playing with some broken dolls. She was so shy she whispered, but she seemed to take to Harry almost straight away. Somehow, I knew that you both could help that little girl,” she said.

“What happened to her family?” asked Neville.

“I'm not sure, we didn't discuss the circumstances of how each child came to be at the orphanage. I-I promised Alison and another girl, Fiona, that I'd come back and visit. I planned to go this weekend, and I'd like you to come too,” said Ginny.

“I don't know,” said Neville. “Hannah's working all weekend, and I-”

“Sunday. I can go Sunday. We can go Sunday,” said Hannah, shooting Neville an apologetic look. They seemed to have a silent conversation between them, then Neville looked at Ginny and nodded. 

“Sunday,” he said. “No promises.” 

Ginny nodded eagerly. “Of course. Perhaps you could offer the young boys some advice on their gardens out the back,” she suggested to Neville, who owned greenhouses that provided St Mungo's and many appothecaries the necessary plants needed to make various potions. 

Neville looked pleased. “Sure, sounds good,” he said.

Ginny smiled. “I'll owl Mrs Parson, the lady who looks after the children and let her know we're coming. Then I'll owl you to confirm.” 

She stood and hugged both Neville and Hannah, the latter seemed in a bit of a daze. As she was about to Floo home, she heard Hannah call out her name. Curiously she turned to look at her friend.

“Do-do you think it would be all right to take Alison a gift?” she asked tentatively.

“I don't think it would be fair to the other children,” said Ginny softly, after thinking about it quickly.

“Oh...of course,” said Hannah, her shoulders sagging.

“But it was a lovely gesture. Perhaps you could bake something. Then, if you think there was a chance about Alison, you could take her a gift next time,” suggested Ginny.

Hannah nodded, smiling tearfully. “That sounds like a good idea. Thanks, Ginny,” she said.

“I'll be in touch. Bye,” said Ginny, going into the Floo and calling out “Diagon Alley.” 

Hannah stayed perfectly still seconds after Ginny had left. Neville came to his wife's side. “Are you okay?” he asked worriedly.

Hannah looked at her husband, her good, kind, caring, wonderful husband. How had she been so lucky to have him love her? “Alison. It's a pretty name, a lot like your mother's,” she said.

Neville swallowed and nodded. His parents had died shortly after he'd graduated from Hogwarts, and he had been very close to them. “No promises,” he reminded her.

“I know,” whispered Hannah, going into his arms.

But a tiny flicker of hope was in the air.

HGHGHG

Ginny purchased all the ingredients she needed, and a few other things. She then stopped to buy a bottle of wine to accompany their meal tonight, then headed home.

She had never made lasagne before, so she found a recipe and begun preparing it. It was pretty easy, and she was sure she had done everything right by the time she put it in the oven to cook. Glancing at the clock, she could see that Harry was due to finish work soon. AJ had said he would send his brother an owl to say they had removed his possessions from his old apartment, and for him to go to Ginny's straight after work. So Ginny figured she had maybe an hour till he arrived.

There was an urgent knocking at her front door. Ginny hurried over to open it. It was AJ, looking pale. “You have to come quickly. It's Harry, he's at St Mungo's.” 

With that he grabbed Ginny's hand and dragged her out, barely giving her time to shut her front door. He then side-Apparated them to St Mungo's.

The Emergency ward.


	9. Chapter 9

Ginny shook her head as AJ offered her yet another cup of coffee. “Did you send the message to your parents?” she asked.

AJ nodded, slumping in the chair next to hers. “Yeah. I just wish I had more to tell them. I just wish we knew more.” 

“I know. It's been ages,” sighed Ginny, glancing at the clock. Three hours since they had arrived at the bustling St Mungo's to find Harry and two other members of his team were in Emergency, while the rest waited outside for any news. 

Since then, Amy and Sven had been downgraded to serious but stable. Harry was listed as being in a critical condition. The team had been investigating an explosion on a property. The team had scouted close to the house, searching for clues. They were unable to enter the remains of the house as it was declared unstable. However, the house began to collapse and Amy was quite close to the house. Both Harry and Sven had been closest to her and hurried to help her, but both had been hurt far worse than she had.

The house had somehow tilted, and began falling to pieces around the trio. Amy had received a blow to the head from a falling beam, making her cry out. Harry and Sven had hurried over to her. While Harry checked on Amy, Sven had not managed to evade a large slice of wall falling on him, pinning him to the ground. He'd broken his leg and arm and had several broken ribs.

Harry had called the team to move Amy to a safer area, then levitated the wall off Sven. He refused to leave his side, until the healers came to help. Only once he was taken away would Harry leave. But just as he was walking away, a large section of roof fell on him, knocking him unconscious. 

By then, all healers were on alert and they were able to get to him quickly. They quickly deduced he too had a broken leg and arm, but his internal injuries were more worrying. They quickly Apparated him to St Mungo's, determining him to be in need of care the most.

Healers came and went from Harry's room, sometimes offering AJ and Ginny a sympathetic look, which was really starting to get on Ginny's nerves. She wanted answers; she needed to see Harry herself. 

“ You know, Harry isn't even sure he wants to be an Auror anymore,” said AJ suddenly.

“ Really? I thought he always wanted to be one,” said Ginny.

“ He did, we both did. We wanted to be like our dad,” said AJ. “ I just remember when I passed the Auror tests to become a trainee, Harry asked me if I was sure it was what I wanted to do. He told me it wasn't what he thought it would be like, and he didn't know if he would make it through to be a full time Auror,” he said.

“ But he did make it, so he must be good. Didn't he recently lead his team on a successful mission?” asked Ginny.

“ Yeah,” sighed AJ. “And what did he do? Went out and got stinking drunk, that's what. That's just not like Harry,” he said.

“ No,” said Ginny, thinking hard. “ It's not.” Harry usually only had two glasses of wine, or two beers before switching to water or even pumpkin juice. He wasn't a drinker. “ What do you think he'd do if he wasn't an Auror?” she asked AJ.

Harry's brother shrugged. “ I really don't know.” 

Ginny sat upright and stared at him. “ Are you saying-did the healers tell you something? That he can't be an Auror anymore?” she asked worriedly.

“ No! No, nothing like that. I just thought, I mean, if it were me, and I were badly injured, it might make me second guess whether doing a job I'm not even sure I want to be doing is worth the risk,” said AJ.

“ Do you like being an Auror?” asked Ginny.

AJ shrugged. “ It's okay.” 

“ Are you having second thoughts?” asked Ginny.

AJ hesitated, then nodded. 

“ Are you worried about telling your dad? Do you think Harry would find it hard to discuss it with your dad?” asked Ginny curiously, having never met James Potter.

“ No, it's not that. I'm sure Mum and Dad just want us to do what makes us happy,” said AJ. “ I guess we'd feel as though we were letting Dad down, though.” 

A tired looking healer came out of Harry's room. He seem surprised to see AJ and Ginny still there. They had told the others to leave, that they would let them know how Harry was when they themselves had news.

“ How is he?” asked AJ and Ginny together, standing.

The healer smiled gently. “ He's as good as he could be. He's still considered critical, but he should make a full recovery. You may as well go home, we've given him a potion to let him sleep. He won't wake before morning,” said the healer, smiling as he signed Harry's chart and left them to go see his next patient.

AJ and Ginny smiled at each other in relief. “ You should go home, get some sleep. That way you can be back here in the morning, when he wakes up,” said Ginny.

AJ nodded. “ You too. Come on, I'll take you home.” 

“ No, you go. I'll be fine. I think I'll go to the Burrow tonight,” she said.

“ You sure?” asked AJ. When she nodded, he hugged her and said goodnight. 

Ginny watched him go, having no intention of going anywhere herself. She sat back down and waited. Not long after, a nurse came out of Harry's room and went to the nurse's station.

Ginny took a chance. She quickly and quietly opened the door to Harry's room and then just as quietly shut it. She then went to Harry's bedside, trying not to gasp as she looked down at him.

His face was bruised, with one eyelid puffed out as if he had gotten into a brawl. His chest, now free of all the 'bites', was bandaged up, and he had tubes connected to his body. A machine was beeping, showing his oxygen levels, his heart rate and his blood pressure. His arm and leg were in a splint to keep them from moving during the night.

“ Oh, Harry,” she sighed, leaning down to kiss his bruised cheek. She hated to think of the pain he must have been in. “ My love,” she whispered.

She Accio' ed a chair closer to the bed and sat down in it, holding his hand. She knew he didn't know she was there, but it made her feel better to be with him. 

“ Tonight was going to be 'our' night, you know,” she confided in him softly. “ I made a delicious dinner and I planned to tell you how I felt about you.” 

The beeping of the machines was the only sound in the room.

“ You just rest and get better, Harry. We have all the time in the world. I'm not going anywhere,” said Ginny, sitting back.

The beeping of the machines lulled her into a fitful sleep.

HGHGHG

It was close to six in the morning when Ginny heard Harry's door open yet again. She groaned and didn't even turn to look at whichever nurse or healer had come in this time.

“ Merlin, how is he supposed to get any rest when all you do is come in every fifteen minutes, poking and prodding him,” she grumbled. 

“ Excuse me?” asked a woman's voice.

“ You heard me. He needs proper rest,” said Ginny, tiredly.

“ And who might you be?” asked the woman. 

She sounded closer. “ I'm...” Ginny paused. What could she say? They hadn't defined their relationship yet, despite the previous night. That's what dinner tonight had been all about. “ None of your bloody business. Now shove off,” she said sternly. She grasped Harry's hand.

She heard the woman give a gasp, and she thought she even heard a snort of laughter.   
“ I don't think so,” said the woman, affronted. “ Step away from my son.” 

Ginny turned quickly, to see Lily and James Potter by the door. “Oh. Good, you got AJ's owl,” she said in relief.

James nodded but Lily remained tight lipped. “ And who are you?” she asked coldly.

“ Oh! I'm Ginny. Ginny Weasley,” she said.

“ Well Ginny Weasley, you can go. Your duty is to the Potter Foundation, not my son,” said Lily, moving to the other side of Harry's bed. A nurse came in to do her usual observations.

Ginny felt her temper rise. “My being here has nothing to do with the Potter Foundation. I'm here for Harry,” she said, stiffly. The nurse looked between the two women, intrigued. James shuffled his feet uncomfortably.

“Well, while your actions are commendable, I'm sure you'll agree, this is a time for family,” said Lily, smoothing his wayward hair down.

Ginny fought the urge to ruffle his hair, the way it usually stuck up. She had to be the bigger person, and do what was right for Harry. “Of course. Erm, the healer last night expected him to wake this morning. AJ should be along soon,” said Ginny.

James smiled sympathetically at her. “ Thanks,” he said. He knew Lily was simply worried and tired, and playing the over protective mother card. Still, he could see the hurt in this young woman's eyes.

Despite it being the last thing in the world she wanted to do, Ginny prepared to leave Harry in the care of his parents. She stopped at the door and turned back to them. Lily didn't notice, but James did. “ Yes?” he asked.

“ Will you...will you tell him I was here, please,” she said. 

“ Of course,” said James, kindly.

Ginny tiredly left the room. She sat out in the hall where she and AJ had sat the night before. She really didn't want to go home, not till she knew he was awake.

She must have dozed, for the next thing she knew, AJ was shaking her awake. “Hey, you told me you were going to the Burrow,” he said. 

“ If I told you I was staying, you wouldn't have left,” mumbled Ginny, sitting up and brushing her hair with her hands.

“ Here,” said a female voice. Ginny looked up to see a hairbrush pointing at her.

“ Erm, thanks,” she said, still half asleep. She looked up to see a young girl, only a few years younger than herself smiling at her.

She took the brush and ran it through her hair quickly. She then twirled it into a messy bun on her head, held together by her wand.

“ I'm Emma. AJ and Harry's sister,” she said, sitting next to Ginny. “Poor thing, you look exhausted,” she said.

“ I just want to know Harry is awake,” mumbled Ginny. AJ took her hand and squeezed it in comfort.

Suddenly the door from Harry's room opened, and Lily Potter stuck her head out. She seemed surprised to see AJ and Emma sitting either side of Ginny.

“ Andrew, Emma, come inside. Your brother is awake,” motioned Lily.

AJ and Emma stood, with Emma hurrying inside. AJ looked at his mother, then back at Ginny, uncertainly.

“ It's fine, go,” said Ginny, waving him inside.

“ I'll tell him you send your love,” teased AJ gently, patting her shoulder. He left her and walked past his mum to get to his brother.

Lily stared at Ginny, who stared back. “ You should go home, dear, get some sleep. Harry is awake. Thank you for your concern.” She then went back inside and shut the door.

Ginny stared at the shut door, feeling as though she had had that door slammed in her face. Trembling, she got up and went to the Floo.

It was time for her to go home.

HGHGHG

She accompanied Neville and Hannah to the orphanage in a daze, completely unaware it was a complete success for the pair. Fiona had been excited to see her again, but seemed to understand Ginny was not herself. She joined the throng of children around Neville and Hannah.

Ginny returned home, disappointed to find no-one, not even AJ had let her know how Harry was doing. She fire-called St Mungo's, but they couldn't give out any information about Harry because she wasn't family.

Monday she had her interview with IQ magazine. She wore her 'Hope for All' orphanage tee shirt for the photo session, and when the interviewer asked her what she would do in the off season if she didn't make England's World Cup squad, she found it easy to reply.

“I usually use my down time to catch up with my family and friends. They are all super supportive of me during the season so I like to spend as much time with them as I can. However, this year, I have taken on the role as spokesperson for the Potter Foundation and the 'Hope for All' orphanage. Meeting the children has certainly raised my awareness in helping those less fortunate, so I'm looking forward to doing more in that regard, as well.” 

When asked about her private life, Ginny smiled sadly. “I think the greatest gift one can receive is the gift of love. I have high hopes in that area of my life, and that is all I want to say, for now.” 

She wondered what Harry would think of the interview if he ever read it. For she had found out that morning, via the Daily Prophet, that Auror Potter had been released from St Mungo's and had returned to his family home to recover.

HGHGHG

Harry smiled tiredly as his mother fussed around him. “Mum, I'm fine,” he said.

“I know, love,” she replied. “Just, humour me, please,” she said, tucking a blanket around him.

“Mum, are you sure there's been no message from Ginny?” he asked.

“No love, nothing,” said Lily. “Now, can I get you anything?” she asked.

Harry shook his head. “Oh, wait. Can you get me some parchment, please?” he asked.   
“I'll write to Ginny myself.” 

Lily pursed her lips, but said nothing. She gave him some parchment and left him to write his letter.

She went to the kitchen and found her daughter Emma making herself some breakfast.

“Good afternoon,” she quipped.

Emma grinned. “I know, I know, it's late. I can't help it, it's so great to be home. I suppose Dad is already at work?” 

“It is nearly ten o'clock,” said Lily, pouring them both a cup of tea.

“How's Harry this morning?” asked Emma.

“He seems well. Getting better every day, he says,” said Lily.

“Any word from Ginny?” asked Emma, accepting the cup from her mum.

“No, she hasn't messaged,” said Lily, glancing at the front page of the Daily Prophet. When she opened it, she was pleased to see an advertisement for the 'Hope Ball' for the coming weekend. 

“You did let Ginny know Harry was home, didn't you, Mum?” asked Emma. “She stayed all night at the hospital with him, after all. AJ seems to think there's something between them.” 

“Oh, what does Andrew know about love?” asked Lily. “He's too busy playing the field.”

“Mum, you did let Ginny know, though, didn't you?” asked Emma, worriedly.

“Mum?” 

Lily and Emma turned to see Harry standing at the door to the kitchen. “Harry, what are you doing up?” gasped Lily.

“I finished my letter to Ginny and wanted to find Hedwig to send it to her. I heard what Emma asked you, but you never answered her. Did you let Ginny know I was released from the hospital?” asked Harry.

Emma moved to her brother's side, and pushed him into a chair. 

“So many people have owled and I have replied. I'm sure Ginny was one of them,” said Lily.

“Then where is she, why hasn't she come to see me?” asked Harry.

Lily shrugged. “What do you really know of this girl, Harry?”

“Why don't you like her?” asked Harry, puzzled. “Do you know something about her that I don't? You approved of her to be the spokesperson for the Foundation? What's changed?” he asked.

“Harry, I'm sorry, I didn't realise she was that important to you. She's the first girl you've been interested in,” said Lily.

“Mum, I'm more than interested in Ginny,” said Harry. He swallowed. He wanted to tell Ginny how he felt before he told anyone else, but he needed his mother to understand. “I love her.” 

Both Lily and Emma gasped. Emma smiled at her brother. “Harry, that's brilliant, and so romantic.” She hugged her brother.

“Harry, Harry,” sighed Lily, shaking her head. “We've been gone for three weeks, and you hadn't even met Ginny then. Three weeks, Harry,” said Lily. “I knew your father for years before we fell in love.” 

“I don't believe this,” said Harry, stunned.

AJ walked into the kitchen. “Morning all. Harry, you're up, that's-what's going on?” he asked suddenly, realising there was tension in the room. 

“Mum doesn't believe Harry could fall in love with Ginny in three weeks,” said Emma. 

AJ scoffed. “He didn't fall in love with her in three weeks,” he said.

“Thank you, Andrew,” said Lily, sharing a triumphant look at Harry and Emma.

“Nah, it was probably, oh, when did we go to the orphanage? I knew then,” said AJ.

“You did not,” scoffed Harry.

“You kissed her that day, didn't you?” asked AJ.

“Erm, yeah,” said Harry, smiling goofily as he remembered that moment in the broom shed.

“Oh my,” gasped Lily, at the look on Harry's face. It was the same look she'd seen on James' face, the day they'd first kissed. She'd also seen it on the day she agreed to be his wife, and when she'd walked down the aisle to him on their wedding day.

“He had the same look on his face that day. At the orphanage, at the Burrow, after we flew. I knew then, and that was only about a week, ten days, ” said AJ.

“What's the Burrow?” asked Emma, confused.

“It's Ginny's family home. We went there after our visit to the orphanage. We met some of Ginny's family and had lunch, then we played Quidditch. It was a lot of fun,” said AJ.

“You-you've met her family?” asked Lily to Harry.

Harry nodded, then without another word, he turned and limped away.

“Mum, what is your problem with Ginny?” asked AJ, genuinely concerned.

Lily looked upset. “It's not her, as much as the reputation the Holyhead Harpies have. I'm sure she's a nice girl, and she seems to be doing a great job for the Foundation. I guess I was kind of hoping Harry might fall for Hermione,” she admitted.

“Harry and Hermione? Ha!” laughed AJ. “Sorry Mum, you're way off there. Besides, Hermione is quite smitten with Ginny's manager. They've worked closely the last couple of weeks, and I do believe they are a couple.” 

“Really? Well, that's nice for Hermione. Andrew, tell me honestly what you think of Ginny Weasley.”

AJ looked at his mother. “Mum, she's a sweetheart and you're going to love her. I can honestly say I've never seen Harry happier than he was that last week before his accident,” he said earnestly. “They were together most nights.”

“She did stay with him all night at the hospital, Mum,” reminded Emma. “Even when you told her to go, she waited till she knew Harry was awake. Sounds like love to me,” she said. 

“What do you know about love, brat,” teased AJ, nudging his sister.

“Shut it, you,” said Emma, nudging him back. 

“Not answering the question. Hmm, methinks there's a story to tell. Come on, your favourite brother will take you to Fortescue's for ice-cream and you can tell him all about it,” grinned AJ.

“Oh, I didn't think Harry was able to get out and about,” teased Emma.

“For that, brat, you can pay for both our ice-creams,” laughed AJ.

“Aw, you know I love you both equally, don't you?” said Emma, fluttering her eyelashes.

AJ laughed. “Nice try, but I'm not Dad, or Uncle Sirius, or even Harry. Fluttering those eyelashes at me won't change my mind. Think I'll have a double double mint mocha, with whipped cream and nuts,” he mused.

“Fine, but I want to hear all about Harry and Ginny,” pouted Emma.

“Ah, Harry and Ginny. They'll write sonnets of their love, poetry, novels. Theirs is a love story for the ages. How long does it take for a shy, sensitive Auror to fall in love with a Harpy?” teased AJ.

“Sounds to me like no time at all,” laughed Emma. “Anyway, it gives me hope. Bye Mum,” she called, as she and AJ went to Floo to Diagon Alley.

“Bye,” called Lily, distractedly. Frowning, she realised her cup of tea was cold. She made herself another one, then went to find Harry. He appeared deep in thought in the conservatory.

“Knut for your thoughts,” she said, smiling as she sat next to him.

Harry half smiled at her. “They're worth a lot more than that,” he said. 

Lily figured he meant Ginny. “Anything you want to talk about?” she asked.

Harry hesitated, them shook his head. “I'd rather wait to talk to you and Dad together, tonight,” he said.

That sounded ominous. “Okay, sweetheart. Anything I can get you for now?” she asked.

Harry shook his head. “Neville owled me, he's coming through for a visit after lunch. Can you send him out here when he gets here, please?” 

“Of course,” smiled Lily, patting his hand. “Hermione is coming over later this afternoon to go through some last minute things for the Ball. Are you sure you'll be well enough to attend? Everyone will understand if you stay home,” she said gently.

“I'm going,” said Harry, determinedly. He'd planned to ask Ginny to be his date, but there had been no reply to his owl yet, asking her to visit or fire-call. 

“Harry, if I've upset you, I am sorry,” said Lily. She and her first-born had never had any problems before. All her children were joys, but she and Emma did clash at times, both having the same fiery temper, and Andrew was always getting into one scrape or another. But Harry had always been the dependable one, the responsible, sensitive one. She hated to think any witch could come between her and her son.

“Tonight,” said Harry, thickly. He coughed. “We'll talk about it tonight.” 

Lily nodded and left. That hadn't been his usual tone of a respectful son to his mother. It had been the tone of a man. A man in despair.

Merlin, what had she done.

HGHGHG

Harry was jotting things down on a notepad when he heard Neville talking with his mother. He put the notepad aside, and winced as he moved to sit in a different position. His leg was still sore and required massages morning and night.

“Here you are, and in one piece, thank Merlin,” grinned Neville, giving him a light hug.

Harry hugged him back. “Thanks for visiting,” he said.

“I even brought over some of Hannah's cooking for your dinner tonight. She's been so worried about you,” said Neville.

“She's a star, your Hannah,” said Harry, grinning.

The two men discussed the accident and Harry's condition, then Neville shifted in his seat. “We've, er, got some news,” said Neville. “Me and Hannah,” he clarified.

Harry wondered what it could be. He knew of the couple's inability to have children of their own, so he knew the news couldn't be that Hannah was pregnant. “What is it?” he asked keenly.

“We're going to adopt a child. A little girl,” gushed Neville, excitedly. “Her name is Alison, and she's three years old, cute as a button.” 

“You're adopting Alison?” asked Harry. “How...when did you even meet her?” he asked.

“A Hogwarts friend told me about the orphanage, and the children. It was actually her idea. We all went together, and Ginny introduced us to Alison and the other children, and gosh, Harry, Hannah and I wanted to take them all home, to be honest. But little Alison touched us deeply, and we went back this week to speak to her, and we asked her if she'd like us to be her mummy and daddy and she said yes, Harry,” said Neville, excitedly. “I'm going to be a daddy!”

Harry saw tears well up in his best friend's eyes. “Nev, mate, that's brilliant. I-I've met Alison, you're right, she's a real cutie, and now she's the luckiest little girl in the world. You and Hannah will make great parents,” said Harry, almost enviously.

“You think? Thanks, Harry, that means a lot. Anyway, we've applied to adopt her. We're not yet sure of how long it will take, the Department of Family services will need to inspect where we live, check us out and all that. I just hope it doesn't take too long,” sighed Neville, happily.

“If there's anything I can do to help, let me know. A reference, anything, mate,” said Harry. “I'm sure Mum and Dad will be happy to do the same. You know you're like family to us,” he said.

Neville nodded. “Thanks, Harry. I tell you, we've got a lot of celebrating to do at the Ball. Hannah's really looking forward to it, even more now,” he said.

“How do you know Ginny?” asked Harry.

“Hogwarts,” said Neville. “We were both Gryffindors, although she was a year younger. I was dorm mates with one of her brothers, Ron. He's her manager,” he explained.

“I know, I've met them both,” said Harry.

Neville slapped his head. “Of course, Gin is doing that thing for your Foundation, that's how she knew about the orphanage. She's great, a real good friend.”

“Neville, Harry, I brought you tea and scones,” said Lily, placing a tray between them.

“Thanks, Aunt Lily,” smiled Neville.

“Who were you talking about, dear?” asked Lily. “What good friend?” 

“Ginny Weasley. Actually, it's thanks to you and your Foundation that Ginny went to the orphanage and met Alison, and thought of me and Hannah. We're going to adopt a little girl we met at the orphanage,” he explained, at Lily's confused look.

“Neville, dear, that's wonderful news. I'm sure you and Hannah are most excited,” said Lily, knowing of the couple's sadness in not being able to have a child of their own.

“Hannah can't wait to see you and thank you,” beamed Neville, taking a scone.

“Thank me. For what?” asked Lily, pouring him a cup of tea.

“For Ginny. She really is the best,” said Neville. He raised his cup of tea. “To Ginny.”

“To Ginny,” said Harry, quietly, his gaze meeting his mother's.

“To Ginny,” said Lily, faintly.


	10. Chapter 10

It was a subdued family dinner at the Potter's that night. Emma kept the conversation going with talk of the new shops she'd seen in Diagon Alley. Harry perked up a bit when she mentioned WWW and how friendly the owners were to her and AJ. 

Lily exchanged a look with James. The Weasley family seemed to be invading their life. Even James had mentioned he'd worked with Arthur Weasley, the patriarch of the family, and found him to be a nice man, and very family orientated.

“Mum, can we go shopping for a dress for the Ball?” asked Emma. “I've changed my mind on what I want to wear,” she said. “I saw this cute little dress shop, 'Delacours', and there was a dress in the window to die for,” she sighed, longingly.

“Sure, sweetie, we'll go tomorrow,” said Lily, smiling at her daughter. It would be nice to do some mother/daughter things with Emma again. Deciding to send Emma to Beauxbatons had been hard, but Dumbledore had lost all the Potters trust many years ago so Hogwarts wasn't even an option for any of her children as far as Lily was concerned.

“I don't believe it,” groaned AJ, reading an owl that had just come for him. “Sally won't make it back in time for the Ball.” 

Emma snatched the parchment from him and read it quickly. “Ooh, she found treasure in Egypt. That's such a cool job, treasure hunter.” 

“Enough, Emma,” said Lily. She turned her attention back to her youngest son. “I'm sorry to hear that, Andrew. Perhaps the two of you could go together?” She looked at her two youngest children.

Emma and Andrew looked horrified, making Harry chuckle. “I'm not going with my brother/sister,” they both exclaimed at once.

“Harry, who are you going with?” asked James, trying to include him in the conversation. He had been quiet all afternoon and evening. Hermione had said she'd had no word from Ginny since she'd done the interview with IQ magazine on Monday, and now it was Wednesday. Hermione said she hadn't even heard from Ron.

“I had hoped to go with Ginny,” he sighed. “I hope to catch up with her there.”

“The magazine with her interview is out tomorrow,” said AJ. “ Mum, how are the tickets selling for the ball?” he asked.

Lily flushed and looked away. “Nearly sold out,” she said.

James, Emma and AJ looked confused. “Isn't that a good thing?” asked James.

Lily sighed. “Apparantly, one of the nurses at the hospital saw Ginny's and my first meeting, and told someone about it, and, well, gossip being what it is, everyone is expecting Ginny and I to get into a big cat fight at the Ball. Over Harry,” she said, exasperated.

There was silence, then sniggers of laughter.

“No offence, Mum, but my money is on Ginny,” snickered AJ. “Six brothers, enough said!”

“Sorry son, a protective mama will always win out. Lily for the win,” winked James.

“With Harry as the prize? Ugh. Hey, I get first dibs on his bedroom if Ginny wins,” said Emma. 

“What-will you stop it! Emma, what's wrong with your own room? Merlin, this thing with Ginny is getting out of control,” groaned Lily, her head in her hands. 

“Harry's room is the biggest, and it overlooks the garden,” explained Emma.

“You can have it,” said Harry, getting up from his chair and limping out. 

“He doesn't even live here any more, Emma. Which reminds me, why hasn't Ernie checked on Harry?” asked James.

“Oh, he doesn't live with Ernie any more. His stuff is at Ginny's,” said AJ.

Harry suddenly re-appeared. “What do you mean, a nurse saw your first meeting with Ginny? What happened?” he asked his mother. He turned to AJ. “My stuff is at Ginny's?”

AJ grinned and nodded. “She insisted. Already hanging up in the second bedroom.” 

Harry felt a surge of hope in his chest. He turned back to his mother. “Well?” 

AJ intervened. “Come on, Em, let's leave them to it,” he said.

She waved him off, her eyes on Harry and her mother. “Nah, I don't want to miss this. You go.” 

“Go!” said James and Lily.

Emma looked at Harry, who smiled softly at her. “Fine,” she said, defiantly. “But I want to hear everything later.” 

Harry sat at the table with his parents. “Mum, Dad, I've come to some big decisions about my life,” began Harry.

“Harry, I-”

“Please, Mum,” said Harry, holding up his hand. “Please, let me finish.” He took a deep breath. “I've decided to quit the Aurors.” 

“Harry!” cried James, in surprise.

“Dad, I'm sorry. I know I said I always wanted to be an Auror, and I did, I really did. But during all the training, and even when I finally made it, I just don't think it's what I want to do any more,” he said, relieved to get it out in the open.

“What do you want to do?” asked James.

Harry turned to his mother. “If you'll have me, I'd really like to work for the Potter Foundation. Specifically on our children's charities,” he said.

“Oh Harry, are you sure?” asked Lily, stunned.

Harry nodded. “There's so much I want to do, so much that my eyes have been opened to, just these last few weeks planning for the fund raiser. Mum, did you know a lot of beaten children that are taken to St Mungo's are actually the result of domestic violence. That means they're being hurt from someone in their family. Can you even imagine? And the orphanage, well, we've already raised a lot of money for the upkeep, which is great, but shouldn't we be trying to get these kids adopted, and into families that actually want children,” he said, earnestly. 

“Harry, honey, slow down,” cried Lily, amid tears of joy. “I would love you to come and work for the Foundation. It sounds like you've found a real passion for it,” she said.

“I have, Mum. Working with, and for the children, it's just something I think I can really be good at,” he said. “I know that sounds strange, after only being involved in the last few weeks, but-”

“Oh, pooh, you've found your calling in life, it doesn't make a difference how long it takes,” said Lily, happily.

“Then why does it bother you when I say I've fallen in love with Ginny in a few weeks?” asked Harry, quietly. “What happened at the hospital, Mum?” 

“Andrew sent us an owl, saying you had been badly injured. We left immediately, stopping only to get Emma in France. We left Emma at home when we finally returned to England, and we came straight to the hospital. It was really early in the morning,” said James, shooting a look at his wife, encouraging her to continue.

Lily took a deep breath. “Your father and I went straight to your room, and she was there, Ginny. She thought we were the nursing staff, come to do your quarter hourly checks. She, erm, told us to leave you alone. I admit that got my back up,” said Lily.

“She stayed with me? All night?” asked Harry, stunned.

“Sorry, son, I completely forgot to tell you,” said James, looking ashamed.

Lily nodded. “We had words, and I told her this was a family matter and that she should go. She agreed, but only went out to the waiting room. When I looked out for your brother and sister a while later, they were sitting with her. I-I thanked her for her concern and told her to leave,” said Lily.

Harry looked pale. “All this time I've been wondering if what we shared didn't mean as much to her as it did to me. Wondering why I haven't heard from her, and all this time, it's been because of your interference,” he said, upset.

“Harry, I'm sorry. Please, honey, we had no idea the two of you had gotten close, let alone moved in together,” cried Lily, clearly distraught.

“Ernie and I had a falling out, and I told him I was moving out. AJ and Ginny went to get my stuff from the apartment because I had to work. Ginny offered to let me move in with her, and I was going to tell her yes that night,” said Harry.

“Boy, how long were we gone for?” asked James, scratching his head. “It seems as if your whole life has changed while we've been away.” 

This broke the tension in the air, and Harry chuckled. “It did, didn't it?” He gave in to laughter, and so did James.

“Harry, I truly am sorry. You've always been steady and level headed, I guess I just thought this girl had gotten to you and you weren't thinking with your big head, if you know what I mean,” said Lily.

“Mum!” gasped Harry, turning red. “I-I- geez!” He got up and limped out, ignoring his father who was howling with laughter.

Lily sighed. “How can I make this right?” she asked. She looked at James, who was now back under control. “I need to make this right.” 

“Yeah, you do,” agreed James. “I think you know what you need to do.” 

Lily nodded. “How did I get it so wrong, James? Harry has never given us any trouble whatsoever, so why didn't I trust his feelings for Ginny?”

“You said it yourself, Harry has never given us any trouble. He did his homework, and we never had to go through any of that teen hassle with him like we did with Emma. Hell, he even followed me into Auror training,” said James.

“He always said it was what he wanted to do,” reminded Lily. “Both boys did. I only wanted the best for them both, in everything, but particularly the women they'll end up with.” 

“ Face it, Lil, you're finding it hard to admit you're not the number one witch in your eldest son's life any more,” said James, gently. 

“I just thought we had the kind of relationship where I would be happy for him, and welcome her into our lives,” sighed Lily.

“It's not too late,” reminded James. “Ginny still doesn't know Harry intends on moving in with her. In fact, why hasn't she owled?” he asked.

“Her owls were re-directed to the Potter Foundation,” admitted Lily, “not the house.” 

“Lily,” groaned James, shaking his head. “You have to make this right, or Harry will be so angry.” 

“I will, I promise,” said Lily.

“How?” asked James.

“I'll think of something,” said Lily, determinedly.

HGHGHG

Early the next morning, Lily rose early to have breakfast with her husband before he went to work. She still hadn't come up with anything good to make things right with Ginny. 

She flicked indifferently through the Daily Prophet, when a photo of Ginny caught her eye. She read the accompanying article, which was a synopsis of the IQ interview.   
She smiled at Ginny's statement of doing more in the way of charity work for the children. Obviously she and Harry were alike in that regard. 

Suddenly, an idea came to her head. She checked the time. It was early, but Hermione always arrived in the office early. Taking a chance she threw some Floo powder in the fire-place. “Hermione, are you there?” 

Hermione's beaming face soon appeared. “Mrs Potter, good morning. I was just wondering if it was too early to fire-call you. I have wonderful news. The Hope Ball is a sell out,” she exclaimed.

Lily was ecstatic. “Hermione, that's wonderful news!” Then she stopped. “Although you know why it's a sell out, don't you?”

Hermione flushed. “I think it's horrid, the rumours that are spreading. I'm denying them, of course, but as Ronald and I are dating and I work for you, no-one is listening to me,” she said, frustrated. 

“Ronald?” asked Lily.

“Ronald Weasley. He's Ginny's brother and manager,” said Hermione, proudly.

“Congratulations, Hermione. Listen, can you come to the house as soon as you can. Bring over any correspondence, we'll go through it here. I have something I want you to do, and it needs to be done today, so we can make tomorrow's edition of the Daily Prophet,” said Lily.

“Of course. I should be there within half an hour,” said Hermione.

“Excellent. I'll see you soon,” said Lily.

The flames died down just as Harry limped into the kitchen. “Morning, Mum. Who was that?” he asked, sitting down and reaching for the paper.

“Oh, Hermione, dear. Now, is Andrew taking you to your physiotherapy today?” asked Lily, pouring him a cup of tea.

Harry nodded at Lainey's suggestion of scrambled eggs and toast for breakfast. “Yes, he is. Should be here soon.” He didn't tell his mother that AJ was taking him to Ginny's after.

“Good. Will you be back for lunch?” she asked.

“Erm, I don' think so,” he said. He hoped not, anyway.

“Well, if you're up to it, why don't you come to the Foundation's offices, see if we can find you an office of your own,” beamed Lily.

“I guess I should swing by the Ministry and give my formal resignation first,” sighed Harry. He tucked into the huge plate Lainey placed in front of him.

Emma came in next, yawning and stretching. “Morning,”she said, dropping a kiss on Harry's head, then her mother's cheek. “Mum, what time are we going to Diagon Alley?” she asked.

“Oh, erm, something has come up this morning and -” began Lily.

“Mum! I HAVE to have that dress,” wailed Emma.

“Can't you owl them, ask them to hold it for you? Or fire-call?” asked Harry, grimacing at his sister's wails.

“I guess I could try,” said Emma, brightening up. She went to the fireplace in the lounge that Lily had just used to speak to Hermione. She knelt and threw some floo powder in the fire.

“Delacours,” she called out.

“ allo?”

“Hello, are you the owner of Delacours?” asked Emma.

“Oiu, I am Fleur Delacour. 'Ow may I 'elp you, mademoiselle?” asked Fleur.

“You had a lovely blue dress in your window yesterday. Is it still available?” asked Emma.

“Oui, yes. Would you like me to hold it for you, cherie?” asked Fleur.

“Oh, yes please,” said Emma.

“I shall put ze dress away for you. Will you come in today?” asked Fleur.

“Yes, possibly after lunch. Oh, my name is Emma, Emma Potter,” said Emma, her eyes dancing in delight.

“Potter? Are you 'arry's sister?” asked Fleur.

“Yes! You know him?” asked Emma, looking back at Harry. He hadn't heard anything; he was still eating his breakfast.

“I met him ze ozzer day, at the Burrow. I am married to Ginny's brother, Bill,” said Fleur, happily.

Emma chuckled. “I can't wait to meet you, Fleur. You and I have got a lot of talking to do. I'll see you in a while.” 

“I look forward to it, cherie. Please give our best to 'arry!” said Fleur, and the flames died down.

Emma was still chuckling as she went to the kitchen. “What's so funny?” asked Harry.

“The Weasleys are taking over our life. Oh, in a good way,” said Emma hurriedly, as Harry glared at her. 

“What do you mean?” asked Harry.

“I just spoke to the owner of 'Delacours', who is holding that dress for me. Nice lady, Fleur. I can't wait to meet her,” said Emma.

“Fleur? Her name is Fleur?” asked Harry.

“Yes. Fleur Delacour Weasley, married to-”

“Bill Weasley,” said Harry. Emma nodded and grinned.

“What about Bill Weasley? Nice chap, he's got some great curse breaker stories,” said AJ, strolling in and knicking a piece of toast from Harry's plate.

“I just spoke to his wife. She's holding a dress for me in her shop,” said Emma.

“Speaking of clothes, have you got a suit to wear tomorrow night, or are you wearing dress robes?” AJ asked Harry.

“I think I'll wear my suit from Uncle Remus and Tonks' wedding,” said Harry.

“That was, like, years ago,” cried Emma. “You want to look nice for Ginny, don't you?” 

“Of course I do, brat,” teased Harry affectionately.

“AJ, take him to get a new suit. I can ask Fleur if she knows what colour dress Ginny is wearing tomorrow night, and you can get matching accessories. Ooh, send her some flowers too,” said Emma, getting totally swept up in the romance.

“Already ordered,” said Harry, smugly.

AJ and Emma looked impressed. “How about we meet up in Diagon Alley after lunch?” suggested AJ. He looked at Harry. “Do you think your leg will be up for it?” 

“Let's just see how physio goes,” said Harry. “and, erm, the other,” he said, with a look at AJ.

Emma looked between them. “You're going to see Ginny! she squealed.

“Ssh, I don't want Mum to know,” said Harry, looking over his shoulder. 

Emma sighed happily. “This is so exciting. It's like Romeo and Juliet, where the parents have forbidden the lovers to be together. Or Cinderella, because there's a big ball,” she sighed.

“Geez Em, we're not fictional characters in a story you know, we're real people,” chuckled Harry. “But thanks for the support, guys, I really appreciate it.” 

“Harry, once Mum and Dad get to know Ginny and see how happy she makes you, everything will be fine. They just met under a stressful situation, that's all,” said AJ. “Both of them worried about their darling Harry!” he teased.

“I can't wait to meet her either. I always wanted a sister,” sighed Emma. 

“It's early days yet, Em,” warned Harry. Then he smiled. “But you're going to love her, and she'll love you. After all, she tolerates AJ.” 

“Oy! Tolerates? She adores me,” protested AJ. 

“Well, she obviously has good taste, cos us Potters are pretty awesome,” said Emma, throwing her arms around both her brothers and fluttering her eyelashes. 

“You know, I'm feeling in such a good mood, I might even buy you that dress,” said Harry, kissing his sister's cheek as he limped off to get ready for physio.

“And that's how it's done,” Emma said smugly to AJ. “I think I'll go shoe shopping, now I'm getting a free dress!” 

AJ laughed and shook his head at his sister as she went to get dressed. Lainey, the house elf came to remove the breakfast plates. “You love me, don't you Lainey.”

“Mister Andrew is a handsome, charming boy. Spells trouble for some young miss,” said Lainey. 

“Boy! Lainey, you wound me, I'm a man. I'm 23,” said AJ.

“I wiped your bottom when you were a baby,” said Lainey.

AJ winced. “Lainey! I'm suffering here, middle child syndrome. Can't you be sympathetic?” he asked. “Not the first born, not the baby or the only girl. Just me, handsome, charming me,” he sighed.

“Well now, I thought you were talking about me for a minute, AJ,” grinned Sirius, as he stepped out of the Floo.

“Uncle Sirius! Good to see you. Tell me the truth, I'm your favourite, aren't I?” teased AJ.

“Indubitably,” agreed Sirius. He'd had this conversation with all the Potter kids at one time or another, and his answer was always the same.

“How was the holiday?” asked AJ. 

“Fine, fine. Your mother and Marli were sure Tonks was going to go into labour while they were away, then we got word on Harry. How is he?” asked Sirius. 

“Brilliant. He's in love and the whole Potter house is in upheaval,” grinned AJ.

“Sounds about right,” grinned Sirius.

“He's even giving up his job as an Auror,” confided AJ.

Sirius whistled. “Bet James was upset about that,” he said.

“Don't know,” shrugged AJ. “Do you think he would be?”

“Why, you're not cutting out too, are you?” joked Sirius. When AJ didn't reply he looked at the boy he considered a second son. “Seriously?” 

“Pun?” asked AJ. When Sirius shook his head in the negative, he sighed. “Yeah, I'm thinking about it. Seriously.” 

“Whew,” breathed Sirius. He looked at AJ. “How long were we gone for? Seems a whole lot has gone down while we've been away.” 

“You have no idea,” grinned Harry, limping in and hugging Sirius. “Hows Marli?” 

“Wonderful as ever,” grinned Sirius, hugging him back. “How are you, Harry?” he asked in concern.

“Never better,” said Harry, whistling. “You ready?” he asked AJ.

AJ arched his eyebrows at Sirius at Harry's happy mood, and shrugged. 

“Oh here, a bit of reading while we're away. You want pages 93-96,” said Harry, throwing him a magazine. “Come on, AJ. St Mungo's,” he called, throwing Floo powder into the fireplace.

“What is it?” asked AJ, curiously.

Sirius held the magazine up. “IQ.” 

“See the girl on the cover?” asked AJ.

Sirius whistled and panted. AJ grimaced. “You may want to stop that. That's her, Ginny. Henceforth to be known as Harry's Ginny,” he said, “unless Ginny's around,” grinned AJ. 

“Damn, he's fallen for a Harpy,” said Sirius. “Brave man.” 

“Don't believe all the rumours, Ginny's not like that,” said AJ. “I've got to go. Talk to you soon, old man,” he grinned.

“Old man,” grumbled Sirius. “What does he know, anyway. He's just a kid.” 

He settled back to read the magazine, impressed with Ginny's words. Still, the proof would be when he met her the following night at the ball. No wicked witch was setting a noose around his god- son's neck, Harpy or not.

HGHGHG

Lily nervously knocked on Ginny's door again. 

“Mum, I don't think she's home,” said Emma.

The door swung open. “Come in,” called a female voice. 

Emma and Lily exchanged concerned looks before they hesitantly went inside. They jumped as the door swung shut behind them.

“So sorry. I was up to a really interesting part of my book, and I didn't want to stop,” said the voice.

Emma and Lily looked around. Lily immediately saw the family photo of the Potter's that Ginny had put out for Harry. Emma saw the strange girl sitting in the little nook, reading a book upside down. The book, that is, not the girl.

There was silence for a minute or so. “There, done,” she said, lowering the book. “Hello, welcome to Ginny's apartment,” she said, her big blue eyes staring at the other two women.

“Do you live here?” asked Emma.

“No,” said the other witch.

“Well then, why are you here?” asked Lily.

“I'm waiting,” she said. She looked keenly between the two women.

“Well, for what?” asked Emma, when she wasn't forthcoming with the information.

“Harry,” she said.

“Harry Potter?” asked Lily.

The witch shrugged. “I don't know any other Harry's,” she said. She stood and moved closer to them, making them nervous. “You all have the same eyes. You must be his family,” she said happily.

“Yes, erm, I'm his mother, Lily, and this is my daughter, Harry's sister Emma,” said Lily. She gasped as the unknown witch stepped close to her.

“Kia Ora, Lily Potter,” she said, and rubbed noses with her. She then turned to a surprised Emma and rubbed noses with her. “Kia Ora, Emma Potter. My name is Luna. Harry taught me that, you know.” 

“Erm, hello, Luna. So, you know Ginny?” asked Lily, a little taken aback by this Luna and her greetings.

“Oh yes, we've been friends for many years,” beamed Luna.

“And you've met Harry,” surmised Emma.

“Oh yes, we've been friends for many days,” beamed Luna.

“How did you meet?” asked Emma.

“Oh he had an erection,” said Luna. She looked at Lily, who had gasped. “It's okay, Ginny took care of that for him. I didn't meant to interrupt when I fire-called later, but Ginny didn't even stop, she just kept going,” smiled Luna.

Lily opened her mouth, but she honestly had no idea what she was going to say.

“Do you mean...?” gasped Emma, flushing as she looked at Luna, then her mother.

Luna smiled at her and nodded. “I had a really long bath that night, let me tell you,” she said.

Emma's eyes were wider than they had ever been before. “But, but, but...” 

Luna smiled. “He does have a nice butt. Lucky Ginny. Rolf has a nice butt too, lucky me.” 

“Ginny! Where is Ginny,” gasped Lily, feeling faint.

“Away. She'll be back tomorrow,” said Luna. 

“Why are you waiting for Harry?” asked Lily.

“He lives here now, only he doesn't know it,” said Luna. “He was injured. I sent a Dirigible Plum to St Mungo's, it's supposed to help with healing. I hope he got it.” 

“He's, erm, doing well, thank you,” said Lily. “If Ginny isn't here, I guess we should go,” she said.

“We could stay a bit longer,” said Emma, smiling at Luna. She really wanted to get to know her better.

“No, we need to go and look at your dress for the ball,” said Lily.

“Oh, you should go to 'Delacours'. Fleur always dresses nice,” said Luna. “She's dressing Ginny for the ball.”

“That's where we're going,” nodded Emma. “We're meeting Harry and AJ. You should come too.”

“Thank you, no. I already have my dress,” said Luna. “Please tell Harry, Luna said Kia Ora,” she said. She walked back to the nook and picked up her book. Without another word, she continued reading. There was silence. 

“Erm, well, it was nice meeting you,” said Lily. “Goodbye.”

“No, never goodbye between friends and I do hope we'll be friends. Kia Ora, Lily and Emma,” said Luna, lowering her book slightly.

“Kia Ora, Luna,” grinned Emma. She followed her mother out of the apartment and the door shut behind them. “Well that was interesting.”

Lily looked at her daughter, and the two started laughing. “Come on, let's go meet your brothers in Diagon Alley.” 

“I wonder if Ginny has more friends like Luna?” asked Emma.

“I wonder if Ginny is like Luna?” asked Lily, worriedly.

She and Emma looked at each other and shook their heads. “Nah.”

“Come on, let's go buy you that dress,” grinned Lily.

“Actually, I really need a pair of shoes to match the dress, Mum,” said Emma, hopefully. “Please!”

“Oh, come on,” laughed Lily.

The two Potter witches hurried away to Diagon Alley.

HGHGHG

The Ball was well under way, but there was no sign of Ginny. Waiters were mingling with hors'doeuvres and guests were mingling and listening to the string quartet that played. Witches were dressed in their finery, always eager to out shine both friends and frenemies. Every one was admiring the décor, with ivy and roses wrapped around pillars, and roses and candles were the centrepiece on the tables. Hermione and Lily were happy with the effect.

Lee Jordan was happy to be master of ceremonies, and was directing people to the various items people could silently bid for. The many Quidditch items were popular, but so were the weekend get-aways at luxurious wizard locations, and the spa and pamper packs were also popular. 

Harry nervously kept a look out for Ginny. Ron had arrived and headed straight for Hermione. He'd told Harry that Ginny and her date would be here within the hour and that was an hour and two minutes ago.

Her date! What the hell? Harry's emotions must have played all over his face, because Ron patted his arm and told him everything would be fine. 

Ron then took Hermione over to join his family, who were all seated at one table. Emma had found Fleur and hugged her, very happy with her dress. It was the first time Harry had seen his little sister all dressed up, and he'd realised she was growing up to be a beautiful young woman. He'd seen the way some of the younger wizards had been eyeing her off and made a mental note to speak to AJ to keep an eye on her.

AJ was talking with Sirius and Bill, no doubt about some curse or another. Lily and Marlene were catching up with friends to tell them about their holiday. 

Harry spotted Luna with a man, and they were both talking to Fred and George. Neville and Hannah joined them, and Harry almost laughed out loud as Luna and Rolf stepped up to rub noses with the others in greeting.

“Ladies and Gentleman, may I present to you, Ginny Weasley,” announced Lee Jordan.

The crowd turned to look at the young witch. Ginny wore her hair up, with tendrils falling to her shoulders. Her shoulders were bare and her dress was a soft black. Her eyes were outlined in smoky black and her lips were bright red. It was the first time Harry had seen her wear make-up and she looked amazing. 

“Ginny was chosen to be the spokesperson for the Potter Foundation and, as someone who has known her a very long time, I must say, I think they made a great choice. Ginny comes from a well known family, she attended Hogwarts where she and her brothers were all in Gryffindor. She started her Quidditch career there, successfully playing Seeker in her third and fourth year before playing Chaser her fifth, sixth and seventh year. She was captain of the Gryffindor team in her final two years, where she caught the eye of several pro Quidditch teams. She chose the Holyhead Harpies, and the team has never been stronger. She has gone on to win several awards, including Most Valuable Player, as voted by her peers. Despite the Holyhead Harpies being out of contention for this year's title, Ginny is strongly tipped to make the England training squad for the World Cup. We wish her well.”

Thunderous applause broke out as Ginny and her date, who seemed quite nervous, entered the room. Ginny smiled and nodded at people, even stopping to speak to someone and introduce her date. It took them some time, but eventually she made her way to her family. 

Harry saw Hermione speak with Ginny, then Ginny spoke with her date and her family before leaving with Hermione. The two witches made their rounds of the room, with Ginny charming them all and talking some of them into bidding higher for the chance to come and train with her.

“Have you spoken to her yet?” asked James, with Sirius standing close by.

“No, she's doing the rounds with Hermione,” said Harry.

“She keeps looking around. I think she's looking for you,” said Sirius.

“She is?” asked Harry, hopefully.

“I think your mother wants to talk to her first, clear up this misunderstanding between them,” said James.

Harry groaned. “What if it doesn't go well?” he asked.

James shrugged. “Then you'll have to put it right,” he chuckled, motioning to Sirius to head for the bar.

AJ and Emma pounced on Harry. “Have you talked to her yet?” asked AJ. Harry shook his head, despondently. AJ quickly left.

“I wish my hair was the same shade of red as hers. She looks gorgeous,” sighed Emma, enviously.” 

Harry sighed and nodded. “She does, doesn't she?” 

AJ returned. “Okay, I just switched the place settings. Ginny and her date are now sitting at our table,” he grinned. Emma laughed and patted him on the back, then paled as she spotted something over Harry's shoulder.

“You guys, Mum's making her move on Ginny,” she whispered in warning.

She wasn't the only one. Apparantly, a lot of witches had been keeping their eyes on both Lily Potter and Ginny Weasley, waiting for the cat fight to begin. Whispers and knowing looks passed between many groups as they sipped their wine.

“Come on,” said Harry, and he and his siblings headed to where Ginny and Lily were talking.

HGHGHG

“Ginny. May I beg a moment of your time?” asked Lily pleasantly. Inside she was a ball of nerves. Ginny was an unknown factor. Her reputation on the field was fierce and fiery, and Neville, Lily's godson, had confided in her that Ginny felt the same way about her loved ones. He felt blessed to be amongst that group, and said he knew Luna felt the same.

Ginny turned and smiled, the smile dropping only a fraction when she realised who was asking. “Of course, Mrs Potter. You look lovely tonight,” she said. Inside her stomach was in knots and if one looked hard enough, one might see her knees actually shaking. This woman held her future happiness in the palm of her hand, and the next few moments would probably make or break her heart.

“Thank you, my dear. I had planned to wear another dress tonight, but my daughter and I went to 'Delacours', and as soon as I saw this dress, I knew I wanted to wear it tonight instead,” laughed Lily. James hovered nervously behind her.

Ginny smiled. “Fleur has some lovely dresses, doesn't she? Her mother is the designer, and has a small but successful store in Paris.” 

“You look lovely too, my dear,” said Lily. Ginny nodded her thanks.

Lily moved closer and took one of Ginny's hands in the other. “My dear, I want to apologise for what happened at the hospital. I shouldn't have disregarded your feelings that morning, and for that, I am truly sorry.” 

Ginny almost sighed in relief. “Thank you, but really, it wasn't the ideal way to meet, was it? After I left, I realised you had been travelling most of the night to get to Harry, and naturally you were worried. Any parent would be,” she said.

“Thank you, that's very kind of you,” said Lily.

“How is Harry? I don't think he got my owls, and I had to go out of town, and I-”

“Ginny?” 

She turned to see Harry, standing close with Emma and AJ slightly behind him.

Ignoring Lily, she went to Harry, her eyes roaming his body. “Are you okay? I've been so-”

Harry cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. Over and over and over. She clung to his arms, kissing him back.

“-worried,” she finished, opening her eyes. “Hi,” she grinned.

“Kia Ora,” he said huskily, rubbing his nose against hers, then kissing her again. 

“You're okay? Really?” she asked tenderly.

“I am now,” he said, looking meaningfully at her. She blushed and whispered something in his ear, then leaned her head on his shoulder.

“Ahem, they just called everyone to the tables for the second time,” said Sirius, looking at the small group, with Harry and Ginny in the middle.

Ginny gasped. “I have to get to Christian, my date,” she said.

“About that,” said Harry, curiously. “Who the bloody hell is Christian?” 

“Hush, you. He's Cassidy's brother. The family are here tonight as my guests,” she said.

“I was hoping you would be my date,” said Harry, leading her to the family table.

“I asked him and his parents as soon as I knew about the ball. Merlin knows they could do with a night out, and I didn't want the hassle of needing to find a date, and I wasn't going to come with one of my brothers. How embarrassing,” said Ginny.

“Tell me about it,” groaned Emma. 

“Hey!” protested AJ.

People were whispering as they walked to the family table. Christian was already there, talking with Marlene. He was seated next to Emma on one side and Ginny on the other. Ginny had Harry on her other side, and Harry sent AJ a thankful wink. Sirius slid into a seat next to Marlene and James and Lily completed the table.

Christian was a nice young man, mature for his age, no doubt due to dealing with his sister's illness. He happily participated in the conversations around him, yet kept an eye on his parents, who were sitting with the Weasley family. Ginny found that commendable and told him so. He shrugged off her praise, but was pleased.

The meals were delicious, all three courses. During the lull between dinner and dessert, Lee announced the winners of the silent auctions. Ginny didn't know many of the winners, but she clapped hard when her brother Percy won a weekend get-away at a seaside motel.

Lee Jordan continued. “Congratulations to all our winners tonight. Of course, the real winner is the Hope for All orphanage, the reason why we are all here tonight. Now I'd like to bring up on the stage, Miss Ginny Weasley.” The crowd applauded heartily.

Ginny took a deep breath. She was nervous about speaking in front of large groups of people. Harry took her hand and squeezed it. “You'll be great,” he said, and he kissed her lightly. The crowd applauded harder. Ginny kissed him too, then made her way next to Lee. The two spoke affectionately for several seconds, then Ginny took centre stage.

“Thank you, Lee, and thank you for a wonderful job tonight,” said Ginny. Polite applause for Lee followed. Ginny took a breath and looked out into the audience. She found her family, beaming proudly at her. Her parents weren't there, but home, happy to give up their seats for Cassidy's parents to be there. 

“I stand before you tonight, proud to have been a part of the Potter Foundation and their fund raiser for the “Hope for All' orphange. Your generosity tonight has been incredible, and will mean so much to the children and their carers. It will mean upgrades and repairs on the house, new clothes, new school books and more reading books. On behalf of the children and the Potter Foundation I applaud you and thank you,” she said. More applause followed.

“ In the time I have spent with the wonderful people at the Potter Foundation, it has really made me aware of how important it is that we help those less fortunate than ourselves, especially the children. So I ask all of you, please, take the time to help the children. They are, after all, our future.

In closing, may I just take this opportunity to thank Hermione Granger, Andrew and Harry Potter from the Potter Foundation for their help and advice during this campaign. And to my wonderful supportive family, yes, that crazy loud bunch over there, I love you all,” she called. 

Her brothers stood and cheered, as did their wives.

“ I hope you enjoy the rest of the evening. Thank you, once again,” said Ginny, and she made her way off the stage to thunderous applause.

“ Beautiful, smart and flies like a demon. Thank you, Ginny Weasley,” announced Lee. “ Now let's hear it for Lily Potter, head of the Potter Foundation.” 

Harry and Ginny never really heard any of Lily's speech, as they were too busy gazing into each other's eyes or whispering nonsense to each other. At one point, Harry even stole a kiss.

The applause alerted him to the fact his mother had finished, and the waiters were desperately trying to place their desserts in front of him and Ginny.

A rock band took to the stage, and that was the start of the dancing. Ginny and Harry laughed as AJ dragged his mother onto the floor. Ginny saw several of her brothers dancing with their wives too.

Christian excused himself and went to sit with his parents.

“ Do you want to dance?” asked Harry, hoping she'd say no.

“ I guess,” said Ginny.

“ Or we could just get out of here. Now that the speeches are done, it's party time. I don't know about you, but I'd rather go back to your place and talk,” said Harry.

“ Just talk?” smirked Ginny. Harry flushed and grinned. “ And it's our place now, remember,” she said softly.

“ So, go?” he asked, hopeful.

Ginny hesitated for a few seconds. She and her brothers had organised for one last surprise, and if she left, she'd miss it. Oh, who cared? She'd hear about it tomorrow. Nodding, she grabbed his hand. “ Let's go.” 

AJ winked when Harry told him to tell their parents he was leaving to go to Ginny's. AJ then decided to go and introduce himself to Luna, having heard lots about her from his mother and sister.

Luna was on the edge of the dance floor, swaying by herself, her hands twirling in the air. “Hello, you must be Luna?” 

Luna stopped and looked at him. “ Must I?” 

AJ faltered for a second. “Erm, I'm Andrew Potter, Harry's brother. You can call me AJ,” he said, flashing his charming smile at her.

“ Why?” she asked.

“ Well, it's my initials, see. Andrew James, AJ,” grinned AJ.

“ Oh, I don't think so,” said Luna, shaking her head. She turned her attention to the dance floor. “ Have you seen him? I'm hoping he'll perform tonight. Ginny said there would be a surprise, I'm sure it must be him!” 

“ Him who?” asked AJ, turning to see where she was looking. He saw his dad dancing with his mum, and Uncle Sirius dancing with Marli. Nothing out of the ordinary there.

“ It is him,” said Luna, pointing. “ I knew it!” 

Sirius noticed AJ and a peculiar young woman pointing at him. He spoke briefly to Marli, who nodded and returned to the table. Sirius headed for AJ. “ Hi kids, having fun?” he asked.

Luna blinked up at him. “ It is an honour to meet you, Mr Boardman. Kia Ora,” she said, stepping on her tip toes to rub noses with him.

“ Uh, sorry, miss, I think you've mistaken me for someone else,” said Sirius, stepping back. Merlin, was that a Butterbeer necklace she was wearing?

Luna saw him looking at her necklace, and immediately took it off and placed it around his neck. “ Please, accept this as a token of my discretion and admiration, Mr Boardman. It keeps the Nargles away.” 

“ Miss, please, I'm not this Mr Boardman, really,” said Sirius. “ I'm Sirius Black.” 

“ This is Luna Lovegood. Ginny's best friend,” explained AJ.

Luna smiled. “ I understand, Mr Black,” she winked. “ I had hoped you would be performing tonight. I would have loved to have been able to tell my father I saw the amazing Stubby Boardman perform. But of course, you must get tired of all the requests, all the fans. I shall go and leave you in peace, and if anyone asks, I shall assure them that you are the one and only Sirius Black.” 

She smiled and walked away. AJ and Sirius watched her go. “What the hell was that?” asked Sirius, bemused. He fingered the necklace. “Who is Stubby Boardman?”

“ Uncle Sirius, what are Nargles?” asked Andrew.

Sirius didn't have time to answer, for Marlene ran up to them. “ Remus just sent a Patronus. Tonks is in labour. Come on,” she implored Sirius.

The two dashed back to the table to meet James, Lily and Emma, then they hurriedly flooed to St Mungo's.

Back at the ball, hundreds of balloons fell from the ceiling. Word soon spread that inside each balloon was a gift certificate from a vendor in Diagon Alley, so the balloons were quickly grabbed and popped. It had been Ginny's surprise that she had organised with her brothers, and her last act as spokesperson for the Potter Foundation.

A resigned Luna watched Sirius leave with the others, explaining it to Rolf. “ Ginny must have known he'd want some sort of diversion so he could leave. Once word got out that THE Stubby Boardman of the 'Hobgoblins' was here, there would have been bedlam. Oh, but I did want to introduce you to him, Rolf,” she lamented.

“ I would have liked to meet him, but now, let me dance with the most beautiful witch in the world. Come, Moonbeam,” said Rolf, taking her hand and leading her out to the middle of the dance floor as if he were escorting the queen.

The band started to play ' You're My Patronus', a Stubby Boardman song. Luna nodded knowingly to Rolf and looked around. “ These poor people have no idea they were in the presence of greatness, do they.” She sighed longingly.

“ It our secret to bear, Moonbeam, for Mr Boardman's sake,” said Rolf, holding her close and swaying.

“ You're right, Rolf. He trusted us to keep his identity a secret, a great honour. Still, I have a feeling I'll see him again, one day,” she said.

With that thought to comfort her, she was content to stay in Rolf's arms and   
they swayed to the music.

/*/*/*/*

AJ had offered to stay to represent the Potter family, and he was heading to the bar when he spotted Gwenog Jones. Smiling, he nabbed two glasses of champagne off a waiter, and headed over to her.

“Gwenog Jones,” he stated.

Gwenog turned, a smile on her face that fell slightly when she saw who it was. “Hello, Junior,” she drawled, taking a glass from him.

“You're looking lovely tonight,” he said, although inwardly he winced at the 'Junior'  
comment.

She sighed. “What are you, sixteen, seventeen?” she said, although she knew he was older.

“I'm twenty-three,” said AJ, “a very mature twenty-three, might I add,” he said, winking at her.

Gwenog eyed him, the looked back at the dance floor. She tipped the glass of champagne back and finished the glass. “All right then. Let's go,” she said.

“Wh- what?” stammered AJ.

“You, me, one night. Let's go,” she said. “Unless you're all talk,” she whispered in his ear.

AJ grinned. “I can think of better things to do with my mouth,” he smirked.

Gwenog smiled, grabbed his hand and led him away to the Apparition site.

 

.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry and Ginny Flooed to St Mungo's, eager to see the new addition to the Lupin family. Harry carried a stuffed teddy bear while Ginny carried a bunch of balloons and some chocolate and flowers for Tonks and Remus.

Emma cried out when she saw them, just having come from the cafeteria. “Have you seen him yet, he's adorable!”

“Now we know it's a boy,” quipped Harry to Ginny, who nodded.

“Didn't you get our owl?” asked Emma, puzzled.

Harry and Ginny blushed. They had been too caught up in their reconciliation to be bothered to let Hedwig in, or to get out of bed to take the note she carried.

“Oops,” grinned Ginny.

“They asked me to be godmother,” said Emma, proudly. “ Mum and Dad just left, but AJ and I are staying for a bit. Come on,” she said.

She led the way to Tonk's room, lightly knocked on the door and poked her head around it. “Hey, Harry and Ginny are here. Okay to come in?” she asked.

“Of course, of course, come in,” beamed Remus, opening the door wide. Emma walked in, while Ginny kissed Remus on the cheek in congratulations before she followed Emma. 

Harry hugged the man he'd called uncle all his life. “Congratulations, Uncle Remus. Emma told us he's as handsome as his dad,” he teased.

“I don't know about that. Come in, Harry. Come and meet my son,” said Remus proudly.

“Your son, Remus Lupin? Funny, I'm pretty sure it wasn't you pushing that ten pound baby out of your vagina,” exclaimed Tonks, making Emma giggle.

“Apologies, dearest. Harry, come and meet the most amazing baby in the world, thanks to my amazing wife,” grinned Remus.

“Better,” grinned Tonks, accepting a kiss from Harry. She laughed as he handed over his gift. “How did you know?” she asked.

“Huh?” asked Harry.

AJ walked around and placed the baby in Harry's arms. Ginny immediately went to coo over him.

“His name is Theodore Remus Lupin, named for the two best men in my life,” announced Tonks.

Harry knew her father was Ted, a Muggle who'd married her mother, Andromeda.

“Get it, Harry? He's little Teddy, and you got him a teddy bear,” cried Emma.

“A teddy bear that's bigger than him!” grinned Tonks.

Harry grasped the little fingers. Ginny ran her finger over the satiny cheek. “He's beautiful,” she said softly. 

“Actually Harry, we were hoping you'd be godfather to little Ted,” said Remus.

“Really? I'd be honoured,” said Harry, kissing the tiny baby's forehead.

“Merlin, I hate to say it, but that really suits the two of you,” said AJ, watching Harry and Ginny fuss over the baby.

“It does, doesn't it? Sort of gives us a glimpse into the future,” teased Emma.

“Slow down there, we only just started dating,” laughed Harry.

“Dating? We actually haven't gone on a date yet, Harry,” smirked Ginny. 

“No, I guess we haven't, have we?” asked Harry.

“It's okay, you can make it up to me tonight,” said Ginny. “I meant by taking me out to dinner, you asses,” she sighed, as Emma and AJ made catcalls. “Oops, sorry Teddy,” she apologised, kissing him again. She also kissed Harry.

“Looks like baby sitters won't be a problem,” teased Tonks to Remus.

“They'll have to get in line. Harry, I wouldn't be surprised if Sirius talked Marli into having a baby. He could barely let him go last night when he was here,” grinned Remus.

Tonks coughed. “I think you mean, early this morning. But it's true, and I swear I saw tears when my cousin held the baby for the first time,” she said.

“We can't have the next generation of Marauder's all be Potters! We've added our first, a Lupin. It's up to Sirius and Marlene now,” grinned Remus.

“First?” queried Tonks, raising an eyebrow.

“You can't have just one kid. How lonely it must be, being an only child,” reasoned Harry. 

“Although two is plenty. Why Mum and Dad felt the need for a third is beyond me,” teased AJ, looking at his sister. She smacked his arm good naturedly.

“There's nothing wrong with three,” cried Emma.

“Or seven,” said Harry, transferring little Teddy to Ginny's arms and dropping a kiss on her forehead. 

“Sometimes you have to keep trying till you get perfection. That's what my dad told me when I asked him why he and Mum had seven kids,” grinned Ginny, settling into the comfort of Harry's arms. Strange how right this was, even in these early days. 

“Your dad is a wise man,” nodded Remus.

“Oy, I'm an only child, and I turned out perfect,” cried Tonks.

“You're the exception to every rule,” said Remus, shooting his wife a loving look. She blew him a kiss back, mollified.

Harry and Ginny stayed for an hour, but decided to leave when Sirius and Marlene turned up to visit. Sirius looked disgruntled that his gift, another teddy bear, was smaller than Harry's, but soon cheered up when Emma placed little Teddy in his arms.

Sirius had Remus and Tonks in laughter as he told how some witch was convinced he was Stubby Boardman. He even brought the Butterbeer necklace she'd given him to show them. He draped it over little Teddy. 

“To keep the Nargles away,” he told them.

 

FOUR WEEKS LATER

Harry and Ginny smiled lovingly at each other during the simple ceremony. They were not aware of the many eyes that were on them, as this ceremony wasn't for them. Still, just looking at the couple made the other people watching aware that one day, these two would be making a different kind of commitment to each other. 

“Do you, Harry James Potter, and you, Ginevra Molly Weasley, accept the responsibility of godfather and godmother to Alison Mary Longbottom,” said the Minister.

“We do,” they said together.

“Do you, Harry James Potter, and you, Ginevra Molly Weasley accept the responsibility of godfather and godmother to Fiona Ursula Longbottom,” said the Minister.

“We do,” they said, smiling at the two girls Neville and Hannah had just formally adopted. The Minister of Family Services had been happy to also perform the extra ceremony.

“Your role as godparents also assumes the role of guardianship should anything prevent Hannah and Neville from fulfilling their parental rights. This includes guiding them and being responsible role models. Your words today are binding and bear many witnesses. Do you accept this position?” he asked.

Ginny and Harry smiled at the two young girls nestled in their new parents arms. “We do,” they said. 

“Congratulations. Everyone, may I present to you, Neville and Hannah, and their daughters Alison and Fiona.” 

Everyone let out a cheer, making baby Teddy whimper. Fleur, who had just announced she was four months pregnant, leaned over to check on him, nestled in Tonks' arms. The two witches had hit it off, with Tonks helping Fleur through her early pregnancy.

“Thank you for coming everyone. Neville and I especially want to thank Lily and James for their help in the adoption process, and to Harry and Ginny. I'm sure we all know they'll be great godparents to the girls,” beamed Hannah, smiling down at little Alison, sitting on her hip.

“Let's go to the Leaky. Hannah has closed it today for this special occasion. Thanks to Molly Weasley and Andromeda Tonks for helping prepare the food,” yelled Neville.

“To the Leaky,” declared Fred and George, and everyone headed for the Floo. 

An hour later and the party was in full swing. All the children from the orphanage were there, as well as Mr and Mrs Parsons. Neville told Harry he'd hired Danny to help him on weekends in his nursery, as the boy showed a real interest in plants. He told the boy if he did well at Hogwarts and wanted to pursue Herbology as a career, Neville would help him. Rupert was off to Hogwarts in September, so there would be a few changes at the orphanage. Both Mr and Mrs Parsons were happy when Harry mentioned he would be a regular visitor.

It was while they were at the Leaky that Ginny got an owl. She read the letter, flushed and re-read it again.

“Everything okay?” asked Harry.

Ginny thrust the parchment in his hands, hers was trembling. Harry read it and looked at her in surprise. “For real?” he asked.

Ginny shrugged and nodded, her eyes showing her excitement.

Harry climbed onto a chair. “Oy, you lot, listen up. I've got an announcement to make.” 

“Harry!” cried Ginny.

“Ginny's pregnant!” cried Emma. She adored baby Teddy and couldn't wait for Harry and Ginny to get married and give her nieces and nephews.

“Emma!” gasped Ginny, shaking her head in an emphatic no. Lily let out a sigh of relief. She wasn't quite ready to be called Grandma.

“You eloped?” yelled AJ. He'd been thrilled when Harry asked him to accompany him ring shopping last week. Being around Harry and Ginny, you just knew it was going to be forever.

“My brilliant girlfriend has just been named in England's World Cup Squad,” cried Harry, pointing to her. 

Some applauded, while Ginny's brother's surrounded her, offering her their love and support as they had always done.

“Good one, Sis,” said Ron, hugging her. 

“I'm so excited for you,” exclaimed Hermione. “I gather this World Cup thing is a big deal?” 

Hermione spent the next half an hour being told exactly why this 'World Cup thing' was, indeed, a very big deal. Ginny had been off on a secret training session when Harry had been released from St Mungo's.

“I'm so proud of you,” said Harry, kissing her.

“You know, I'll have to go to Bulgaria to attend the training camp soon. I know you just started your new job, but do you think you can come with me?” asked Ginny. 

“I think it will be okay. I have an understanding boss,” said Harry, smiling at his mother. Lily had come to completely accept and love Ginny, especially for making Harry so happy.

“I love you, Harry,” said Ginny, always happiest in his arms.

“I love you too, Ginny,” said Harry. “Always.”

EPILOGUE -TWO WEEKS LATER

 

Harry blearily opened his eyes, then immediately shut them again. He then opened one eye and looked around. He was in a motel room and looking down, he knew he was naked under the sheet covering his torso.

“Hello?” he called out, but there was no answer. He tried to sit up, but quickly realised one arm was handcuffed to the bed. “Not again,” he groaned.

He spied his wand on the side table, and used it to get his hand free. “Alohamora,” he said. He rubbed his wrist and stood.

He needed to pee, so went into the bathroom, stumbling slightly. Damn that Viktor Krum for introducing him and Ginny to the wonders of Bulgarian mead. 

“Harry, that you?” asked Ginny, her voice muffled slightly by the shower screen.

“Yeah,” called Harry, then groaned as his head hurt. 

Ginny poked her head out of the shower, grinning when she saw him. “ Get those sweet cheeks in here now, mister,” she ordered.

“My head hurts,” whined Harry as he climbed into the shower with her. 

“Poor baby,” commiserated Ginny. She nipped his ear. “That's what happens when you challenge big Bulgarian Seekers to a drinking game. I bet Viktor feels just as bad,” she said.

“How come you're so chipper,” groused Harry, although he was feeling better now Ginny was washing him all over.

“Dunno. I took a hangover potion, but I just feel really good this morning. Great, actually,” she said, kissing his back as she rubbed his shoulder blades. 

“What did we do last night?” he asked. “I know we drank with Viktor, but that's all I remember.” 

“I know, me too. I feel like it was something good, though. Maybe we broke into the National Bulgarian pitch and flew together, or something,” shrugged Ginny. She knelt down and tapped his legs.

He spread his legs, still wondering about the previous night. “Yeah, I don't think it was anything bad but- oh, oh god, oh god, oh god,” he chanted, as Ginny set to work on cleaning a certain part of his body.

Later, they lay in bed, completely satiated. “Hungry?” he asked, picking up the room service menu. 

“Order me anything” she said, getting out of bed and going into the bathroom to brush her hair. Harry had simply picked her up and carried her to the bedroom after their shower together, and she hadn't had time to brush it. The tangles were a bitch!

Harry picked up the phone to order, but as soon as he mentioned his room number, he was told his food was pre-ordered and was waiting outside his door under a warming charm. He went to the door and opened it, seeing the tray waiting. He picked it up, tucking the newspaper under his arm, and went inside. “Food's here,” he called cheerfully. He removed the lid off and took a bite of a ham and cheese toastie, when he heard a cry from the bathroom. He quickly and ran to it. “Ginny, are you okay?” he called.

Ginny emerged from the bathroom, pale. She held up her left hand. Harry gulped and looked down at his. He then held his aloft.

“What did we do?” asked Ginny, looking at the shiny new ring on her finger. 

“I-I think we got married,” said Harry, stunned.

“Oh crap,” sighed Ginny, moving around him to go to the food tray. She nibbled on a cheese toastie, and opened the paper. “Oh, crap!” she yelled.

Harry walked over to her, stunned by what he saw. On the front page of the Bulgarian paper was a photo of Harry, Ginny and Viktor Krum, Bulgaria's most famous Quidditch player. Ginny was holding a small posey of flowers and Harry had a goofy smile on his face.

'It was truly an honour to be asked to witness their nuptials,” said Viktor Krum. 'To be in their presence is truly to be in the presence of love.' 

Oh, crap!” cried Ginny, reading the accompanying story.

“Well, excuse me, I happen to think it was a nice thing for him to say,” said Harry, looking put out. Secretly he was ecstatic and hoped it was real.

“It was, it was so sweet,” said Ginny, “but Harry, you're not thinking straight. We're MARRIED!” 

“I know. Great, huh,” smiled Harry, in a way his mother had told him was charming. 

“Harry, Harry, Harry,” sighed Ginny, shaking her head. 

“Are you...don't you want to be married to me?” asked Harry, hurt.

Ginny pushed him onto the bed and straddled him. She leaned down to kiss him, and Harry placed his hands on her hips.

“I love you, Harry, and yes, I want to marry you. Doesn't it bother you that we've only known each other for about three months?” she asked.

Harry grinned and thrust up under her. “Nope,” he said.

“Harry!” she groaned, “you're distracting me.” 

“Yep,” he said, thrusting again. 

“Wait...just wait, please,” gasped Ginny. Harry paused and Ginny quickly rolled onto her side next to him. “Can I paint you a picture?” 

“Right now?” he asked. He could think of better things they could be doing.

“It's a beautiful sunny day. All our family and friends are there, to celebrate with us. You're standing at the front of the aisle, you're brother and Neville next to you. In the front pew, your mother is crying and your dad is trying to calm her down. Sirius and Remus are teasing them both and winking at you. Tonks is holding little Teddy,” said Ginny.

Harry turned to face her, his hand resting on her hip and his fingers drawing patterns on her ivory freckled skin. Oh, how he loved her freckles. “Go on,” he said.

“My bridesmaids, Luna and Emma walk ahead, Emma is in blue and Luna in yellow. Then my flower girls, Fiona and Alison set off down the aisle. Neville looks so proud of his little girls,” said Ginny.

“My god daughters are cute,” agreed Harry.

“Finally it's my turn. I walk to you holding my dad's arm. My dress is white and my hair is loose, just the way you like it,” said Ginny. 

Harry's hand came up to run his fingers through her hair. “I do,” he agreed.

“I finally make it to the front. You shake my dad's hand, and I kiss my mum and yours, promising her I will always do right by you. Then proudly I take your hand and in front of all our family and friends, we pledge our love and lives to each other,” she said tenderly.

“It sounds wonderful,” sighed Harry, then jumped as she poked him.

“But we won't have any of that because we're ALREADY MARRIED!” she cried. A look of horror crossed her face. “Oh no, my mother will send a Howler!” 

Harry smiled. “Will you relax? No-one's sending a Howler. Your mum loves me, and mine loves you. They'll be happy about this, trust me,” he said.

Ginny sat up indignantly. “My mother has probably been planning my wedding since she knew she was having a girl. And your mother would love nothing better than to throw her first born a huge wedding. They're going to be pissed, Harry.” 

“We'll just tell them that neither of us remember casting the contraception spell on our wedding night, that should make them happy,” grinned Harry.

Ginny stared at him. “This really doesn't bother you, does it?” she asked.

“Nope,” he said. “I won't un-marry you, just for our parent's sake. We can have a proper ceremony at home if it means that much to them, and to you,” he reasoned. He reached for her, dragging her under him.

“We did cast the contraception spell, didn't we?” asked Ginny, moving her neck to give him better access.

Harry shrugged. “Probably. Maybe,” he said, feasting on that pulse point that drove him nuts from the first time he saw it.

“If we didn't, and I'm pregnant, you have to be the one to tell Gwenog,” she told him.

Harry paused, lifting his head to look at her. He shrugged. “Sure. I know some pretty good shield charms,” he said, teasing.

A tapping at the window made them look over. Three owls hovered, both bearing red familiar letters.

“Shit, I knew it,” gasped Ginny.

“Bugger off,” called Harry, waving them away. “So Gin, I hear Bulgaria is a nice country to live in,” he grinned.

“Shouldn't we send messages to our families,” said Ginny, writhing under him.

“Nah, we're on our honeymoon,” said Harry.

“You really don't mind me being married to me already?” she asked breathlessly.

“I'm the happiest man on the planet right now. The rest of the world doesn't exist, right now it's just you and me,” he said, kissing his way down her body.

All thoughts of their families were forgotten.

Meanwhile, back in England, word had spread about Ginny and Harry. Molly and Lily were frantically trying to prepare a reception for the couple when they returned.

HGHGHG

Hermione was sending owls out all day long with invitations. She marvelled that Harry and Ginny were actually married, but she'd spent enough time with the couple to see they truly were in love. Still, it had only been three months, the same amount of time she and Ron had met. She wondered if it was too soon to tell Ron how she felt about him. He had been so sweet, surprising her with a picnic in the library for their first date. He'd stolen a kiss, she'd been slightly scandalised but thoroughly smitten. She still smiled when she passed their spot every time she returned to the library.

/*/*/*

Neville and Hannah eagerly shared the news with the girls. “ Ginny and Harry have married and we're invited to a big party to celebrate,” said Neville, reading the invitation.

“ I'll owl Lily and Molly, see if they need a hand with the food,” said Hannah, brushing Alison's hair.

“Oh boy, a party,” said Fiona. “ Will all your friends be there again?” She remembered the party from the day she was officially adopted. She'd had so much fun and met so many people.

“ Yes, all our friends will be there. Harry and Ginny will love to see their god daughters again,” said Hannah, giving the girl a hug.

“ I think we need to go shopping for a present for them, and perhaps buy my girls pretty new dresses to wear to the party,” suggested Neville. He adored his daughters and he and Hannah loved them more every day. 

“ A kitty!” said Alison, secretly hoping for one of her own.

“ Ginny has always wanted a cat of her own,” said Neville, thoughtfully.

“ Boy, she's lucky. She gets a new kitty and a new husband. But, what's a husband good for?” asked Fiona, wondering out loud.

“ Lots of things,” chuckled Hannah, winking at Neville.

/*/*/*

AJ handed her the invitation himself. Curiously she opened it, then looked at him. “You want me to come to Harry and Ginny's reception.”

“As my date?” he said, beaming. “I'd like you to meet my family.”

Gwenog sighed. “Look Junior, it's been fun, but I don't do-'meet the family',” she said.

AJ kissed her bare shoulder. “That first night, we said one night. That was weeks ago. Face it, Gwen, we're dating!” 

Gwenog snorted. “Sweetcheeks, we're not dating, we're shagging. When have we ever been on a date? And don't call me Gwen,” she snapped.

“First time for everything,” he said, waving the invitation in her face. “We're meeting everyone at my family home before we head to the reception room. Maybe you and I could stay back, and I can show you the room where I slept when I was a boy,” he said, rolling on top of her. “Fulfil some of my boyish fantasies.”

“You're still a boy,” she grumbled, running her hands down his side and over his ass. It was nice and firm.

“So, make me a man,” he grinned. “I'm yours to do with as you wish.”

Gwenog rolled her eyes, then rolled out from under him and straddled him. He reached up to play with her breasts.

“Uh-uh,” she tutted, and she magically bound his hands over his head, giving her free reign over his body.

“You Harpies,” he sighed, as she kissed her way down his body. “You're bloody brilliant. Oh god, oh god, oh god!” 

When she unbound him, he kissed her quickly. “I'll take that as a 'Ýes' for the RSVP, shall I?”

Gwenog sighed and nodded.

/*/*/*/*

Over at the Lovegood's home Luna happily let the owl in and removed the letter from it's talons. She then spent the next thirty minutes discussing the different birds used for mail transport around the world. The owl listened intently, while devouring the dead mouse Luna gave it, then gave her a happy hoot before it left.

“ Mail?” asked Rolf, coming downstairs with a towel around his waist.

“ From a delightful Snowy Owl. He was most interested when I told him of the Kookaburras in Australia. You know they-” 

Rolf cut her off with a kiss. “My Moonbeam,” he sighed, stroking her golden hair.   
“Who is the letter from?” 

Luna watched him move to the kitchen. Merlin, he really did have a cute butt! She opened the letter. “ Oh, it's an invitation. I love getting invitations,” she cried. She read it quickly. “Harry and Ginny have married while they were in Bulgaria. Their families are throwing them a big reception when they return next week.” 

“I'm not surprised,” said Rolf, pouring two glasses of pumpkin juice and bringing one over to Luna. “The two of them are very much in love.” 

“I think I would like to marry you one day, Rolf,” announced Luna. 

“ What day, my Moonbeam. Tell me and I'll be there,” beamed Rolf. He had never met anyone as wonderful as Luna and he had wanted to make their relationship permanent for a while now.

“Tuesday,” decided Luna. “ We shall marry on a Tuesday.” 

“ Next Tuesday?” asked Rolf, hopefully.

“ No, we can't take the spotlight off Harry and Ginny right now. How about the Tuesday after?” she asked.

“Seriously?” asked Rolf, staring at her. “ You'll marry me the Tuesday after Harry and Ginny's party?” 

Luna nodded, then gasped. “ Oh, do you think Stubby Boardman will be at Harry and Ginny's party? Wouldn't that be fun, and I could finally introduce you to him,” sighed Luna, happily.

“ As your fiancee,” cried Rolf, picking her up and twirling her around. “ I love you, my Moonbeam.”

“ I love you, Rolf,” laughed Luna, kissing him passionately.

He took her upstairs and made love with his new fiancee. He vowed to always make Luna happy, and with that in mind, he swore he would do everything in his power to get Stubby Boardman to attend their wedding.

Anything for his Moonbeam.

~finite~


End file.
